A Night to Remember
by ShixieL
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang memutuskan membuat satu malam itu berharga di kehidupannya, meski dia harus mengorbankan harga dirinya sendiri untuk seorang Choi Siwon. WonKyu. Kyuhyun POV, "I chose him over you, not because I love him, but because you left me behind. I chose him to forget you, Siwon.."
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : They belong each other.

Other Casts : Will be introduced later on.

Warning : Lime/Lemon (Rated M for a reason)

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa._

* * *

Kyuhyun terdiam, tertunduk. Apakah sudah benar keputusannya? Dia tahu jika dia melakukan hal ini, dia akan menanggung malu seumur hidupnya, tetapi, hey, siapa yang tahu tentang hidup seseorang? Mungkin saja ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Who knows?

Mungkin, justru hanya saat inilah kesempatannya bersama Choi Siwon. Benar kan?

One night with him, satu malam, hanya satu malam. Cho Kyuhyun akan menyerahkan segala yang dia miliki.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon memejamkan matanya, sesak,ya itulah yang sekarang dia rasakan. Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunnya malam ini akan menemuinya, hanya mereka berdua.

'_Hyung, bisakah kita bertemu malam ini? Kumohon.' _

.

.

.

.

A/N: Teaser saja dulu ya. Will be short multi chaptered. Next chap, well, bisa ditebak kan? Lime pastinya.


	2. Cry over spilled milk

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, hyung." Laki-laki manis dengan kulit putih pucat porcelain itu berdiri di hadapan Siwon, dia terlihat gugup, terlihat dari caranya berdiri kaku sambil memainkan jarinya dan kepalanya yang masih menunduk seakan ingin menghilang dari tempat itu detik itu juga.

"Tentu, aku sudah menunggumu." Ujar Siwon sembari perhatikan gerak-gerik Kyu yang mungkin sedikit tidak nyaman. "Masuklah.." Siwon melangkah kesamping,memberikan ruang agar Kyuhyun bisa masuk ke apartmentnya. Tanpa kuasa Siwon memandang punggungnya yang mengecil, perasaannya sajakah atau bahu Kyu memang bergetar? Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengubah segalanya, bukan?

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa putih yang dipesan khusus dari Italia, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia mengunjungi apartemen Siwon, Kyu bahkan mungkin lebih hafal letak perabotan dan detail-detailnya dibandingkan sang pemilik. Kyuhyun tanpa sadari menatap Siwon dengan kedua manic mata cokelatnya, laki-laki tegap itu sedang menyeduh teh untuk mereka, ah, atau lebih tepatnya secangkir teh untuk Kyuhyun dan secangkir Americano untuk dirinya sendiri.

Siwon kembali kehadapan Kyuhyun, meletakkan cangkir-cangkir berisi minuman panas yang masih mengepul di atas meja, Kyuhyun yang menghirup aroma caffeine itu dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan syaraf-syaraf yang dirasanya sangat tegang hari ini.

"Hyung, aku.." Belum selesai Kyuhyun berucap, Siwon sudah membungkamnya dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan kepedihan yang sangat, meskipun dia tersenyum memperlihatkan dimples nya yang sangat menawan, tetap tidak mengurangi gurat kelelahan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. "Hentikan, Kyu. Cukup sampai disitu. Tolong jangan diteruskan …" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sadar, dialah yang membuat Siwon seperti ini.

"Mianhae…"Lirih Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Lagipula apapun yang hendak dikatakannya toh tidak akan mampu mengubah keadaan.

Siwon yang mendengar gumaman dari mulut pemuda yang duduk diseberangnya, terkesiap. Ini juga bukan salah Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak bersalah. Tapi akan sangat klise jika harus menyalahkan keadaan bukan? Keadaan yang jelas-jelas tidak mereka rencanakan, apalagi inginkan. "Jangan meminta maaf, Kyu. Tidak ada yang salah. Justru… Mungkin kamulah yang paling tersakiti. Maafkan aku, yang bahkan tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa untukmu.." Siwon memjijat kepalanya perlahan. Pikirannya menerawang.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya dua tangan menangkup pipinya perlahan, memaksa Siwon untuk mendongakkan kepala. Mata mereka bertemu. Obsidian hitam sepekat malam, dan iris coklat madu yang selalu mampu membuat Siwon terlena. Kecupan lembut itu mendarat dibibir joker Siwon. Kyuhyun menciumnya lembut, ciuman yang manis, sekaligus menyesakkan. Hanya sepersekian detik dan Kyuhyun bergumam lirih dengan bibir yang masih sedikit menyapu permukaan bibir seorang Choi Siwon.

"Do me, hyung…. Jebal..." Tidak, kata-kata itu bukan diucapkan dengan nada yang seduktif, tetapi justru dengan nada yang menyayat hati. yang membuat Siwon hampir menangis dibuatnya. "Kumohon…"Nafas lembut Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajah Siwon, ratapan permohonan yang jelas tidak sanggup Siwon tolak.

.

.

.

**Lime Warning**

.

.

Siwon melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya di pinggang Kyuhyun, menariknya mendekat. Dia tidak ingin menjawab perkataan Kyu, biarlah pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengetahui jawabannya lewat tindakannya, karena Siwon sendiri tidak yakin apa yang mungkin keluar dari mulut Siwon sendiri.

Mereka berciuman, saling melumat satu sama lain. Bibir satu meraup bibir lainnya. Siwon mulai menjilat bibir Kyu, membasahi bibir yang menggoda itu dengan salivanya, kemudia menyesap perlahan, menggigit-gigit kecil bagian bawah bibir Kyu, membuat Kyu mendesah perlahan dan tanpa sadar membuka mulut, memberi akses Siwon untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah Siwon yang mulai memasuki rongga mulut Kyuhyun, menjelajahi gigi gusi, bahkan membelit lidah Kyuhyun, saliva mulai berdecakan, tercampur. Jijikah mereka? Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang menikmati dan Siwon yang hampir lupa daratan hanya tersadar saat tubuh mereka berterak meminta asupan oksigen.

"Ahh, hyung.." Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan, saat bibir Siwon bergerak perlahan menyusuri pipi,telinga, memberikan gigitan kecil dan menghisap cuping telinga Kyu, menjilat dan menghisap. Sedikit meniupkan hembusan napas hangat. Membuat bulu roma Kyu merinding. Sensasi yang menyenangkan. Lidah itu kembali menyapu permukaan kulit porcelain. Turun hingga ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Jemari Siwon mulai naik, meraba dada gemuk Kyu dan melepaskan kancing kemeja ivory nya satu persatu. Tanpa melepaskan pagutannya, Siwon melepaskan kemaja yang dipakai Kyu, memperlihatkan dada montok dan nipples pink kecoklatan yang mulai mengeras.

Ibu jari Siwon mengusap nipple kanan Kyuhyun dengan gerakan melingkar, sedikit menggoda si empunya, membuat Kyu mendesah. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sisi sofa. Meremas dada gemuk itu meskipun tidak segemuk milik para wanita, namun justru lebih menggairahkan. Meremas, memelintir nipple, mencubit perlahan. Tak puas hanya dengan itu, Siwon mulai menurunkan kepalanya, Hidung mancung Siwon mulai menyusuri lekukan di dada Kyuhyun, lidahnya menjilat nipple kenyal itu, sedikit memberikan gigitan ringan dengan gigi seri, biarlah Siwon tidak mengingat apapun yang nanti mungkin akan terjadi, biarlah Kyu melepaskan beban yang selama ini bersarang di pundak ringkih itu, hanya mala mini saja, biarlah mereka menikmati rasa memliki.

"S-siwon… " Satu tangan Siwon meraba punggung Kyuhyun, memberikan kenyamanan, sedang satu tangan lainnya mulai menyusup kedalam celana Kyuhyun.

"Oh my God.. Siwonnie….." Bukan hanya desahan, sekali ini erangan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. bagaimana tidak, jemari Siwon yang menelusuri perutnya, kini berada tepat di pubic hairnya. Membuat gerakan memutar dan memelintir. Tangan besar itu perlahan namun pasti menyentuh pangkal penis Kyu, memijat perlahan.

Siwon kembali mengusap penis Kyu dari pangkal ke ujung, dan tak lupa memberi sedikit remasan di balls Kyu. Kyuhyun yang mulai terengah engah bahkan mulai tidak sanggup membuka matanya, dia sedang meresapi perlakuan lembut Siwon. Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram sofa semakin kuat saat Siwon melepaskan celana jeans beserta boxer yang dipakainya, menelanjangi Kyuhyun tanpa ada seutas benang apapung di tubuh putih mulus itu.

"Hyung… apa yang mau kau… ahhhhh.. ahhhhh…." Belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, Siwon langsung berlutut di hadapan bocah itu, kedua kaki Kyuhyun dibukanya lebar, dan Siwon menatap ujung penis Kyu yang mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum. "No time to talk, Kyu…" Siwon berkata sebelum mulutnya dia dekatkan ke penis coklat muda yang sudah menegang. Mulut Siwon membuka, mulai bermain menggunakan oralnya, dia menjilat dari pangkal ke ujung memebasahi penis si uke dengan saliva nya agar tidak terlalu perih saat ia kulum nantinya.

"Ah-astaga.. Si-siwonn.. Hmmmmhhh…" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri, meredam desahan yang semakin liar saat mulut terlatih Siwon melahap penisnya. Sensasi hangat yang menyelimuti kejantanannya, belum termasuk friksi yang diciptakan Siwon, gigi dan lidah yang bergesekan dengan kulit syaraf penis. Kenikmatan tersendiri.

Mulut yang masih bergerak maju mundur, dan tangan Siwon mulai meremas bongkahan kenyal dan menyibakkannya, memperlihatkan rectum pink pucat yang belum pernah dijamah siapapun. Ibu jari Siwon sudah menyetuh, meraba-raba, membuat Kyu sedikit berjengit, namun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh gerakan mulut Siwon yang masih setia mengulum penis Kyu.

Kyuhyun tersentak, perutnya terasa melilit, seperti sesuatu hampir meledak. "Aggghhhh.." dia melenguh panjang ketika memuntahkan sperma nya untuk yang pertama kali dan yang dengan tanpa rasa jijik ditelan sebagian oleh Siwon.

Menggunakan sisa sisa cairan Kyuhyun, Siwon melumuri jemarinya. "Tahan, Kyu…" Satu jari Siwon memasuki rectum Kyu.

"MMMMppphhhhh.." Kyuhyun mendesah, memang tidak sakit, tapi rasanya sangat tidak nyaman ketika ada benda asing berada dalam tubuhmu, meski hanya satu jari saja. Siwon mendiamkan jari telunjuknya disana, menikmati kehangatan rectum Kyu. Aliran darah Siwon kembali berpusat ke penisnya. Kalau satu jari saja sudah begini menyenangkan, apalagi jika juniornya yang berada didalam sana. Perlahan, Siwon menggerakkan telunjuknya, memutar dan memaju mundurkan.

Tanpa sengaja, ujung jari Siwon mengenai sweet spot Kyu, membuat Kyu menggelinjang nikmat. Tubuhnya terlonjak, seakan tersengat listrik. "Ahhh.. Ah…S-siwon agghhhh~~~~~" Kyu membelalak. Siwon tersenyum, dia jelas-jelas tidak ingin menyakiti Kyu. Kyuhyun begitu berharga untuknya, meskipun entah bagaimana jalan cerita mereka nanti, tapi saat ini, dia ingin memberikan kenangan yang berharga.

Siwon berusaha menyentuh titik itu lagi dan lagi, bahkan ia menambah dua jarinya di lubang Kyuhyun. membaut Kyuhyun menggeram perih, tapi langsung tergantikan desahan erotis saat lagi lagi tiga jari itu menyentuh titik yang membuatnya mendesah tanpa peduli jika ada yang mungkin mendengar.

"Ssss-siwonnn…" Kyuhyun mengerang kencang. Kedua kalinya dia mencapai klimaks, peluh bercucuran, wajah yang merah padam, tubuh yang terkulai lemas.

"Siwon…" Kyuhyun memanggil, tangan Kyu menggapai Siwon, memeluk erat, sampai dia memutuskan untuk membuka kancing baju Siwon. "Jangan curang, Siwon hyung…" Siwon menyeringai. Juniornya memang minta dibebaskan sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun menatap tubuh didepannya dengan nafas tercekat. Choi Siwon, he looks like a sex Greek god. Penis Siwon yang sudah tegak sempurna, abs yang terpahat tanpa cela. Siwon mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun, menempatkan kaki Kyu di atas bahunya. Dengan posisi Kyu yang masih duduk di sofa, dan Siwon berdiri didepannya, mempermudah sex position mereka. Siwon mencengkeram lutut Kyuhyun lalu membentangkannya. Mata Siwon kembali menatap rectum Kyuhyun yang sudah sedikit membuka, merah dan berkedut.

"Can I..?" Siwon berbisik, mencium cuping telinga Kyuhyun, membuat Kyu mendesah pelan, apalagi Siwon sengaja menggesekkan penis kerasnya di bibir rectum Kyuhyun. "Lakukan.." Kyuhyun sedikit menahan nafas, dia tahu, pertama kali pasti sakit luar biasa. Tapi, ini Siwonnya. Siwon tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan menyakitinya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Siwon mendorong penisnya memasuki rectum Kyu yang masih saja sempit. "Ghhhh… Ahhhh.." Kyuhyun berteriak. Ingin rasanya meronta. Sakit sekali. Siwon yang meilihat Kyuhyun mulai menteskan airmata, kembali memberikan kecupan dan jilatan di pipi dan mulutnya. "Uljima…."

"Ahhhhh.."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti mendesah meski Siwon mendiamkan penis nya direktum Kyu dan tidak langsung menghajarnya. Tapi, Kyuhyun bisa rasakan dengan jelas, penis besar merah kecoklatan Siwon yang memenuhi rektumnya, berdenyut-denyut dan panas, seakan merobek bibir rektumnya, tapi disisi lain juga menimbulkan sensasi yang penuh, dan nyaman.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Siwon sembari menjilat sisa-sisa airmata Kyu. "Iya..bergeraklah, please?" Kyuhyun memohon. Dia tau Siwon merasa tersiksa dengan mendiamkan penisnya disana. Dan Siwon sendiri, butuh segala kekuatan untuk dirinya tidak langsung ejakulasi dengan penis besarnya yang seperti diremas2 hangat dan kuat di rectum Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk. Ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun, melumatnya perlahan, sedang pinggulnya mulai ia maju mundurkan.

"Ahhhh…."

"Mhhh, leb-bih cepat….." Kyuhyun kembali mendesah, ia tahu Siwon sangat berhati-hati karena tidak ingin meynakitinya tetapi, Kyuhyun ingin merasakan malam ini seutuhnya, tanpa ada batas atau penghalang.

Siwon menarik pinggulnya hingga lalu menghentakkannya keras, membuat penisnya menusuk keras rectum Kyu, Menarik penisnya sampai ujung nya yang tertinggal, dan memasukkannya lagi dengan sekali hentakan, terus dan terus.

"Siwon! Ah! Ah! .. Ahhhh!" Kyuhyun tidak lagi berusaha menutupi erangan yang keluar dari mulutnay, tangannya mencengkeram erat sofa sampai buku jarinya memutih.

Penis Siwon yang bergerak semakin cepat, menyodok sweetspotnya membuat Kyuhyun tidak kuasa menghentikkan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibir sintalnya. Siwon menundukkan tubuhnya, memperdalam tusukannya ke rectum Kyuhyun sembari mencium-melumat-menggigit dada dan nipple Kyu. Tangan Kyu yang sedari tadi hanya pasif mencengkeram sofa, mulai bergerak, memeluk punggung Siwon, otot Siwon tercetak jelas disana, setiap gerakan, Kyu memeluk erat punggung yang dibasahi keringat itu.

Kaki Kyuhyun pun melingkar di pinggang sexy Siwon, berusaha lebih memperdalam keintiman mereka. "Mhhh…" Siwon dan Kyu sama-sama mendesah.

"Berbalik Kyu,,," tanpa melepas penis kebanggannya, Siwon membimbing Kyu turun dari sofa. "HHHHhhggggmmmpppht.…" Kyuhyun mendesah ketika Siwon membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Sehingga kini Kyuhyun menungging di depannya. Doggy Style, eh? gggmmmpppht., kebanggannya, Siwon membimbing erusaha lebih memperdalam keintiman mereka. erat punggung yang dibahsahi ker Siwon mencengkeram pinggang Kyuhyun kuat, kembali dia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Brutal.

"Aaargh Siwon! Aaaargh… Aaaargh…"

Erangan, desahan, teriakan, entah apapunitu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Nikmat, dan mengharap lebih. Ebih lagi sampai mereka mencapai puncak tertinggi.

Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya, tangannya tidak tinggal diam, meremas pantat Kyuhyun. Pantat kenyal, bundar yang selalu dilirik oleh orang-orang diluar sana.

"Siwonnhh..!" Kyuhyun mengerang. Dia merasakannya lagi, saat ujung penisnya terasa akan memuntahkan cairannya. Siwon tersenyum.

"Tunggu…" Siwon mengarahkan tangan satu nya kearah penis Kyuhyun. mengusap-usap perlahan tetapi tetap menutupi lubang di ujung kepala penisnya. "S-siwon…. " Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, Siown sungguh kejam, dia ingin klimaks, tapi disatu sisi Kyu mengerti, Siwon-nnya ingin mereka klimaks bersama.

Siwon terus menerus menghujam sweet spot-nya.

"Aghh,, Ugh… Agh…" Kyuhyun mendongak sambil mengerang.

"Hgghhh.. Kyuhyun mengerang keras. Penis besar dan panjang itu semakin membesar, berkedut-kedut dan Kyu bisa merasakannya.

Siwon melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya membabi buta. "AGGHHHHH…" baik Siwon dan Kyu mengerang bersama. Keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan, Kyuhyun memuntahkan spermanya di karpet lantai sedangkan SIwon dengan sengaja memuntahkan cumnya didalam rectum Kyuhhyun.

Siwon bisa merasakan spermanya mengalir begitu keras dan banyak, sampai tidak tertampung dan mengalir keluar, menetes dipaha putih mulus Kyu. Siwon masih sedikit mengerakkan penisnya, mengeluarkan semua cum nya di dalam rectum Kyu.

Perlahan dia melepaskan penisnya dari jepitan rectum hangat itu. Siwon membalik tubuh Kyu, sehingga mereka berhadapan, dengan lembut dia mengangkat tubuh Kyu kekamar tidurnya, merebahkan tubuh polo situ di rankjang king sized milik Siwon.

Wajah Kyuhyun merah dan basah penuh dengan keringat. Deru nafas Kyuhyun yang sedikit terputus-putus membuat dada gemuk itu sedkit bergark naik turun.

Lama Siwon memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Perasaan itu kembali membuncah dalam dadanya. Perasaan yang Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa jelaskan. Siwon menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan mencium- melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. "mmmhh…" Kyuhyun mendesah.

Siwon melepas ciumannya.

"Mianhae.." ujar Kyuhyun perlahan, jarinya mengusap lembut pipi Siwon. "jangan… jangan merusak moment ini Kyu.." Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kyu, memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dan menariknya mendekat, bersandar did dada bidangnya.

"Saat ini hanya ada kita… Biarkan besok tetap menjadi besok, Kyu… Kumohon…." Siwon mencium perpotongan leher Kyuhyun menghirup aroma tubuh yang selalu disukainya.

"Iya… aku mengerti , hyung…" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon yang masih setia melingkar dipinggangnya.

Dia membalikan tubuhnya, sekali lagi membuat mereka berhadapan. "Siwonnie… Cium aku.." Kyuhyun meminta… Iris caramel itu sedikit berkabut. Sekali lagi mereka berciuman panas,basah dan menyesakkan.

"Saranghae Siwon.."

"Nado, nado saranghae, Kyunnie.."

Dan mereka berdua terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon duduk sambil menyesap morning coffee nya. Ketika dia bangun, dia sudah tidak mendapatkan Kyuhyun disampingnya, meski Siwon sudah menduga itu, tapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia masih berharap.

TV masih menyala , menyiarkan headline news pagi ini.

_"__Pengusaha Choi Group hari ini akan melangsungkan pertunangan. Meskipun banyak menuai kontroversi, dikarenakan pertunangan sejenis pemegang tahta Choi Group, sang juru bicara berkata bahwa mereka tidak akan mengambil pusing tentang hal ini. Dan yang akan segera menyandang marga Choi adalah "Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa Kyunghee university dengan GPA sempurna dan yang telah mengenal keluarga Choi semenjak kecil, bahkan dikabarkan sangat dekat dengan Choi bersaudara, Choi Seunghyun, Choi Siwon dan Choi Minho."_

Siwon berdiri, berjalan menju kamar tidurnya, tempat dia dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan malam indah mereka. Pikirannya menerawang. Tangan Siwon meraba tempat tidur dimana Kyuhyun berbaring dipelukanya.

Kecewa.

Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak sanggup dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Siwon menghela nafas berat. Sayup-sayup masih terdengar anchor membacakan berita dan reporter yang sedang mewawancarai narasumbernya.

_"__Yes, we are really close since we were children, me, my brothers and my soon to be fiancé." Suara bass berkharisma itu menjawab pertanyaan sang reporter. (Kami sangat dekat semenjak kami masih anak-anak, saya, saudara laki-lakiku dan calon tunanganku)_

_"__So when will the engagement party be, Mr Choi?" (Jadi kapan pesta pertunangannya ?)_

_"__It will be held tonight, I just came back from USA last month. But thanks to everyone, everything is ready." (Akan dilangsungkan malam ini. Saya baru kembali dari USA bulan kemarin. Tetapi, terimakasih kepada setiap orang yang membantu, semuanya sudah siap sekarang). I'm so sorry, but I get to go first, picking up my beautiful one." mengedipkan matanya kearah kamera. Tersenyum lebar, menandakan bahwa dia tengah berbahagia hari ini._

_"__Alright, sir, once again, congratulation for your engagement." Sang reporter melambai membungkuk kearah yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala ketika memasuki mobil pribadinya dikawal beberapa bodyguard._

_"__That was our interview with . Congaratulations for both Kyuhyun and Mr. Choi Seung Hyun. We wish you a happy relationship."_

Mata Siwon terpejam menahan tangis. Laki-laki tidak menangis, bukan? Hatinya yang menangis pilu. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali. Seandainya dia tidak sebodoh itu dan membuat semua ini menjadi begini.

Penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat, itulah yang sekarang menghantui seorang Choi Siwon.


	3. What Happened to Us?

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : They belong each other.

Other Casts : Will be introduced later on.

Warning : Lime/Lemon (Rated M for a reason)

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa._

* * *

Siwon mengancingkan Armani suit-nya, dia tidak memiliki sedikitpun keinginan untuk masuk kantor hari ini. Demi Tuhan, dia ingin menghilang saja dari permukaan bumi jika itu mungkin. Dan nasib justru sedang tidak berbaik hati padanya, Siwon harus menghadiri rapat pemutusan kerja sama dengan salah satu big corporation yang akan menjadi client dari perusahaan keluarganya hari ini. Dan hal itu berarti pula dia harus bertemu dengan Seung Hyun, kakaknya.

Seung Hyun…

Kyuhyun… BabyKyu nya… Rasa sesak itu kembali datang dan Siwon hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku jarinya memutih.

Ponsel Siwon bordering, menghancurkan lamunan si pemilik yang sedang menyetir menuju Choi corporation.

"Yobosseyo, Minho-ah..?" Siwon menyapa setelah melihat caller ID yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, meskipun kali itu dia mengenakan earphone-nya.

"Yobosseyo, hyung.. Gwenchana?"Suara Minho, sang adik laki-laki terdengar dari line seberang. Siwon tersenyum getir, mengerti arah pertanyaan Minho.

"What kind of answer you want me to say, Minho-ah?" Siwon menjawab perlahan, yang disambut hening beberapa saat sebelum Minho menjawab, "mianhae hyung… Aku tidak bermaksud.." Minho kehilangan kata-kata, atau lebih tepatnya, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, hyung baik-baik saja, hanya… Hyung minta tolong sesuatu padamu.."

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, hyung?"

"Tolong pastikan kalau, Kyunnie, ah, maksudku, Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, bisakah?" Hanya dengan menyebut nama Cho Kyuhyun, jantung Siwon berdetak kencang, antara bahagia juga pilu. Cho Kyuhyun-nya dalam hitungan jam akan segera bertunangan dengan orang lain, yang lebih parahnya adalah hyungnya sendiri.

"Tentu, Siwon hyung, tentu saja, dia juga sahabatku."

Minho menutup panggilan telefonnya. Dia masih menatap layar ponsel miliknya. 'Kenapa semua bisa begitu rumit?' pikir Minho. Dia, Kyuhyun hyung, Siwon hyung an Seung Hyun hyung selalu bersama sejak kecil. Ah, sudahlah, jangan terlalu membuang waktu memikirkan hal itu, yang penting sekarang ini dia harus bisa menemukan Kyuhyun. Ya, mereka memang satu kampus meskipun mengambil jurusan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angin yang terasa sedikit dingin menusuk kulitku. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah, dan keringat dingin mulai menetes didahiku, tak peduli sedingin apa temperature disekitarku. Aku masih tak mengindahkannya, bayangan kejadian tadi malam masih menghantui pikiranku. Aku dan Siwon hyung, kami, yah, kami telah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh kami lakukan. Bukannya aku mau mencari pembelaan diri, tapi waktu itu hati ku berjalan dengan sendirinya, tanpa ada logika tentang konsekuensi apa yang mungkin kami dapatkan nantinya.

Aku memang murahan, aku bahkan mengkhianati Seung Hyun hyung, calon tunanganku sendiri.

Hanya dengan membayangkan wajah Seung Hyun hyung dan betapa kecewanya dia saat tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan dibelakangnya membuat kepalaku makin berdenyut-denyut.

"Hyung!... Kyuhyun Hyung~~~!" Aku menoleh, Minho ternyata sudah daa dibelakangku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung? Kau ini cari mati ya? Cuaca sangat dingin dan hyung malah duduk di taman, kau bisa membeku nanti hyung!" Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Minho menarikku menuju mobilnya, mendudukkanku dikursi penumpang.

"Kamu tidak apa hyung? Wajahmu agak pucat.." Minho terlihat sangat khawatir, dia bahkan sampai menempelkan tangannya di dahiku, mengecek suhu tubuhku. "Hyung, perlukah aku telfon kan Seung Hyung hyung?"

Aku terkesiap, "Jangan Minho. Tidak usah. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Mungkin engagement jitter?" Aku berusaha melucu, walau sepertinya sangat gagal total karena kerutan di wajah Minho justru semakin dalam.

"I'm going to call him." Minho bicara tegas, aku langsung menggenngam erat tangannya yang hampir men-dial nomor telfon Seung Hyun hyung, "Minho, jangan. AKu janji aku akan istirahat. Apalagi malam ini akan ada pesta, kau ingat? Kita tidak bisa mengecewakan tamu undanagan. Terlebih hyungmu, dan yang lainnya…" AKu mencoba berargumen. Minho terlihat sedang menimbang perkataanku.

"Baiklah hyung. Tapi beritahu aku kalau ada apa-apa, okay? AKu tidak mau dibunuh dan dicincang habis oleh kedua hyungku jika sampai terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Dan, aku juga tidak ingin kamu sakit, Kyuhyun hyung." Minho menghela nafas, "Meskipun aku tahu, kamu sedang banyak pikiran, jangan membebani dirimu sedemikian rupa, ya?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum masam, "Ne, ne, arraso _Minho-hyung_" Aku menggodanya. Dia hanya cemberut saat aku mengacak-acak rambutnya, well paling tidak bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa pusing di kepalaku.

.

.

.

.

It really feels like yesterday. Saat kami berempat masih begitu dekat. Minho yang selalu clingy terhadapku ketimbang terhadap kedua hyungnya dan dengan kurang ajarnya memanggilku 'noona' jika dia sedang kumat jahilnya, saat dia selalu berlindung dibalik tubuhku ketika kedua hyungnya marah. Saat aku begitu mengagumi kedewasaan Seung Hyun hyung yang selalu bertindak dengan penuh perhitungan. Dia adalah sosok hyung yang tak tergantikan. Dewasa, melindungi, lembut dan pengertian.

Juga ketika mulai entah kapan aku mulai menganggap Siwon hyung lebih dari sekedar hyung. Siwon hyung yang selalu baik terhadapku, juga kepada siapapun.

Dimulai dengan keberangkatan Seung Hyun hyung ke Amerika, meninggalkan aku, Siwon hyung dan Minho di sini. Semenjak itu kami mulai dekat.

Before we even realized it, we were madly in love. Aku dan Siwon hyung jatuh cinta. Mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan aku yang jatuh cinta setengah mati terhadap Siwon hyung. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar dia mengucapkan kata cinta, dia hanya meng-iya-kan ketika aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Kemudian, kami harus merahasiakan hubungan kami. Percintaan sesame jenis sangat dianggap tabu, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibenarkan, dan kami takut dengan reaksi sekitar. Penghakiman yang nantinya kami terima, apalagi Siwon hyung sangat memikirkan reputasinya.

Waktu itu semua terlihat sempurna. Aku dan Siwon yang main kucing-kucingan dengan semua orang. Ketika itu dia sedang berusaha membuktikan dirinya bahwa dia bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Seung Hyun hyung di kampus, membuktikan bahwa dia juga mampu menyandang marga Choi dan menjadi salah satu penerus-pewaris Choi corporation, sedangkan aku, aku masih sibuk menjadi mahasasiswa baru di kampus yang bergelut dengan segala macam tugas yang dengan tidak manusiawinya dibebankan padaku.

Semakin kami sibuk, kami semakin kehilangan satu sama lain. Pertengkaran kecil mulai muncul dan semakin lama semakin besar.

Siwon yang sangat disibukkan oleh dunia barunya, teman-teman barunya, lingkungan barunya. Dia yang haus pembuktian diri karena selalu dibandingkan dengan Seung Hyun hyung. Dan aku yang mulai ragu.

Salahkah aku jika aku mulai mempertanyakan posisiku dihatinya, "Siwonnie, what am I to you? Aku lelah menunggumu, aku ingin pengakuan dan pengertianmu, please.." Dan salahkah jika saat itu ia menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa berlaku sekehendak hatiku. Dari awal kamu tahu hal ini, Kyu. Dari awal kamu menerima hal ini. Kenapa sekarang kamu malah mempertanyakannya?"

"I just want to be acknowledged that I am yours, Siwon, is that wrong? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kamu benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak."

Saat itu Siwon menatapku tajam. Mungkin aku salah bicara,tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Hatiku juga sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu kami makan malam dengan dihadiri beberapa teman dan kolega. Seung Hyun hyung selalu berada disampingku, tersenyum lembut yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain, Minho juga terlihat riang walau tadi dia sempat menanyakan keadaanku. They do look great in those suits. Dan, yah, Siwon juga ada disana. Berbalut Armani tuxedo dan dasi Hugo Boss, Ted Barker's shirt, dia sangat tampan. Cukup, ucapku pada diriku sendiri. Mana mungkin aku memperhatikan laki-laki lain di pesta pertunanganku, astaga, aku tidak semurah itu, Cho Kyuhyun is not that cheap, rutukku dalam hati.

Seung Hyun hyung mengangkat tangannya pelan, mengusap pipiku, "I am the happiest man on earth to have you, babe…" Seung Hyun berbisik. Dia terkekeh pelan ketika dapat kupastikan mukaku pasti bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ah, Mr Choi Seung Hyun, can I have your time for minutes? Mr. Gutters is on the line and wish to speak to you." Sekertaris Park tersenyum meminta maaf. Aku maklum, hey calon tunanganku itu boss besar, jadi meskipun di acara pertunanganpun, akan selalu ada saja interupsi seperti tadi.

Seunghyun hyung menatapku sebentar, aku tahu dia merasa bersalah. "Pergilah hyung, toh cuma sebentar, mungkin ada hal gawat yang harus dibicarakkan denganmu."

Seung Hyun menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku menerima telfon dulu di dalam. Aku mengangguk kecil ketika dia mendaratkan ciuman singkat dipipiku. "Siwon-ah, temani Kyu sebentar, will you?"

Dan tubuhku langsung menegang seketika.

"Jadi begitu, langsung pergi tanpa pemberitahuan apapun bahkan sekedar mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Setelah hot night we spent?" Siwon menyesap wine di tangannya, matanya nyalang menatap Kyuhyun. Siwon akui Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menawan mala mini, yang jelas- jelas membuat dia cemburu. "Siwon, kumohon hentikan. Cukup dan jangan dibahas lagi." Kyuhyun mulai merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut.

"Menghindar? Kenapa Kyu? I thought that you love me." Siwon menatapku tajam. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata hal-hal yang sangat menyakitkan begitu? Dia yang mengakhiri semua ini. Oke, aku juga salah, dan aku juga tidak punya pilihan selain aku menerima Seung Hyun hyung, tetapi dia sendiri yang membuatku menerima Seung Hyun, dan sekarang Siwon berlaku sekan-akan aku murahan.

"Get over yourself, Siwon. I am your hyung's fiancé sekarang. Dan jangan coba-coba memojokkanku. This is what you wanted me to do. Aku hanya mengabulkan keinginan semua orang, keinginanmu."

Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat, aku tidak mau menangis didepannya. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah. "Lupakan Siwon. Kamu yang memintaku melupakan semua. Dan malam itu, itu adalah keegoisanku yang mencintaimu. Dan itu adalah terakhir aku mencintaimu."

Sakit di kepalaku semakin mendera. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, bahkan tanganku juga gemetar. "Jadi, Siwon hyung… please.. let .me go…" Dan tiba-tiba semuanya terasa gelap, hanya suara Siwon yang memanggil namaku yang terakhir kuingat sebelum kegelapan memelukku. Ah, ya aku lelah.


	4. We used to

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : They belong each other.

Other Casts : Choi Seung Hyun (TOP), Choi Minho, others will be introduced later on

Warning : Lime/Lemon (Rated M for a reason)

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa._

* * *

Oh shit, kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali. Rasanya seakan mau pecah saat aku membuka paksa mataku. Dan.. wait.. dimana aku… Kamar ini bukan kamarku… Aku melirik meja nakas disebelah king sized bed, ada fotoku dan Seung Hyun hyung disitu dan disebelahnya ada foto kami berempat. So.. I'm in Seung Hyun's room.

Siwon duduk disamping tempat tidur yang aku tempati, "Sudah bangun?"

"Hmm.." Aku menggumam perlahan. "Kenapa aku disini?" Aku berusaha menegakkan tubuhku, tapi justru rasanya seperti ada hantaman palu di kepalaku. Siwon langsung menahan pundakku. "Slow down, Kyu."

"Aku kenapa? Dimana yang lain? Kenapa kamu disini, Siwon hyung?" Tanyaku beruntun. Siwon kembali duduk, matanya tertuju padaku. "Kelelahan ekstrim, pneumothoraxmu kambuh." Gumamnya. "Tidak bisakah kamu memanggilku Siwonnie lagi?" Sorot mata Siwon penuh kelelahan. Ibu jari Siwon mengusap perlahan pipiku. Kau, tahu itu tidak mungkin…Siwon.." Aku menepis tangannya.

Siwon tersentak, aku tahu aku melukainya, tapi dia juga melukaiku, dan jelas tidak mungkin aku mengabulkan permintaanynya, aku sudah bertunangan, dengan Seung Hyun hyung. Tanpa sadar tanganku menggenggam erat tanganku yang lain, meraba jari dimana ada cincin Cartier tersemat disitu. Sepertinya Siwon menyadari arah tatapanku.

"Kenapa…."

"Kenapa harus dia, Kyu? Kenapa harus dengan Seung Hyun hyung? Kenapa harus dengan hyungku sendiri? Kyu, apakah kau sengaja melakukan ini padaku? Kamu sengaja memilih Seung Hyun hyung dibanding seantero namja lainnya kan? Atau… memang dari dulu sebenarnya kamu mengincar Seung Hyun hyung? " Siwon mencengkeram erat kedua bahuku. Wajahnya datar, tapi matanya menyiratkan semuanya. ' Jangan menangis Kyu.. Jangan..' Aku berbisik dalam hati.

"Kenapa harus Seung Hyun hyung katamu? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri kenapa saat itu kamu melepasku, Siwon? Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku, hah? Dan sekarang kamu menyalahkanku? Kau sungguh tak berubah, Choi Siwon. Angkuh, arogan, jerk."

Siwon berdiri, "You used to call this jerk 'honey', Kyu." Dia pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku merebahkan diri di kasur, memejamkan mata erat-erat, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

.

Siwon terdiam didepan kamar Seung Hyun yang sedang ditempati Kyu. Dia menyandar lemas dipintu. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sekejam itu terhadap Kyuhyun-nya, perduli setan Kyuhyun telah menjadi tunangan Seung Hyun, baginya Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyunnya. Siwon merutuki dirinya sendiri, dia pasti telah membuat Kyuhyun sangat membencinya sekarang ini.

Kenapa semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai dengan rencanya, dimulai dari retaknya hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, kembalinya Seung Hyun ke Korea, dan pertunangan mereka. Siwon menatap tangannya, tangan yang sama yang pernah menggenggam erat jemari Kyu, tangan yang pernah menepis uluran tangan Kyu, tangan yang pernah menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh Kyu, juga tangan yang menyakiti Kyu. Tangan itu mengepal erat. Dan Siwon berlalu, dia butuh ketenangan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyunnie hyung! " Suara Minho menggema di ruang kamar Seung Hyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ups, hyung tidak boleh marah, karena aku memebawakan es krim kesukaan , hyung, okay?" Minho memperlihatkan tentengannya, satu basket es krim rasa fudge yang mau tidak mau membuatku tersenyum.

Minho mendudukkan dirinya disebelahku, menyodorkan es krim dan mulai membuka cup es krim nya sendiri. "Hyung, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ucapnya simpatik.

"Tidak apa, Minho-ah, mungkin cuma kecapekan" Aku tersenyum, dibalik sifat manja dan sedikit urakannya, Minho adalah dongsaeng yang perhatian dan sangat kusayangi. "Maksudku bukan itu, hyung, tadi….. aku melihat Siwon hyung keluar dari kamar ini, hyung, tidak apa-apa?" Hampir saja aku tersedak es krimku sendiri.

"Ah, hyung, mianhae.." ucap Minho memasang tampang bersalah. Memang hanya Minho yang mungkin mengetahui sedikit banyak cerita antara aku-Siwon dan Seung Hyun, meskipun tidak mendetail dan meskipun pelaku utama nya justru saling tidak memahami cerita itu sendiri. Aku hanya tersenyum miris.

"Hyung, hyung tahu, didepanku hyung tidak usah berpura-pura baik-baik saja…. Walaupun aku tidak mengerti, tapi setidaknya hyung bisa membagi perasaan menyesakkan hyung, ya?" Minho berkata lirih. Hampir saja dia menangis. Melihat Kyuhyun hyung nya yang paling baik terluka seperti ini sungguh menyesakkan. Apalagi baik Siwon ataupun Seung Hyun tdak mengerti. Siwon hanya bisa menyelahkan dirinya dan Kyu, sedangkan Seung Hyun? Minho bahkan tidak tahu apakah hyung tertuanya mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Tetapi, Kyuhyun, ya, dia selalu bersikap seolah semuanya bak-baik saja, seolah dia baik=baik saja. Ingin rasanya Minho menggeplak kepala semua orang, agar mereka benar-benar melihat, tapi dia bukanlah pelaku utama, dia hanyalah tokoh figuran di drama ini. Dia hanyalah dongsaeng terkecil mereka yang dianggap tidak tahu apapun.

Baik Minho maupun Kyu terlarut dalam lamunan mereka masing-masing sampai mereka tidak menyadari ada ketukan di pintu.

Tok Tok,,, dan disana berdirilah Seung Hyun hyung, bersandar di pintu yang sudah terbuka. "Hey, apa aku menganggu acara 'slumber party' kalian?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang mampu menawan hati para yeoja dan namja di Korea, penuh dengan kharisma.

Minho segera berdiri, "Tentu tidak hyung. First, ini kamarmu. Second, Kyuhyun hyung itu tunanganmu. Ahh, sepertinya justru aku yang bakal jadi obat nyamuk begini."Kelakar Minho.

"Oh, jadi menurutmu, bau mulutmu setara dengan obat nyamuk begitu?" Aku berucap sarkastik, Minho hanya merengut, "Kyuhyun hyung, bercandamu tidak lucu." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya membuatku tertawa pelan.

"Sudah sudah,, eomma mencarimu, Minho-ah.." Seung Hyun mengelus rambut Minho. "Tuh kan, bahkan Seung Hyun hyung, a.k.a the TOP mengusirku… baiklah, see you soon, lovebirds.." Minho keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan aku dan Seung Hyun hyung berdua. Dia tersenyum menatapku lekat.

"Mianhae hyung, kamu harus melihatku dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini.." aku bergegas menghapus sisa-sisa es krim yang belepotan di sekitar bibirku. Haish, kenapa setiap berada didekat Seung Hyung hyung aku selalu terlihat sangat tidak elegan.

Tiba-tiba Seung Hyun hyung mengulurkan tangannya ke bibirku.

"K-kenapa, hyung?"

"You missed a spot, baby.." ujarnya sambil mengelap bibirku.

Aku terhenyak, Entah kenapa ingatanku justru melayang kembali saat aku dan Siwon masih bersama. Dia selalu memiliki kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya padaku. Seperti saat dia menggenggam tanganku atau menepuk-nepuk pahaku ketika kami berdua bercanda dengan Minho. Atau saat ia memelukku dari belakang tanpa mengucapkan apapun ketika kami diam-diam bertemu.

Ah,rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuh diriku detik itu juga, aku sedang bersama Seung Hyun dan justru Siwon yang berkelana di otakku.

Tanpa kusadari, Seung Hyun hyung mendekat, wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa inchi, shit.

Aku berpaling. Aku belum siap, meski hanya sekedar ciuman, aku belum siap. Aku menggigit bibir. Seung Hyun hyung pasti marah.

Kyuhyun memalingkan muka, Seung Hyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum sedih, 'dia memang masih belum bisa menerimaku.' Batinnya.

"Mian.. Mianhae hyung…" Kyuhyun hampir terisak. Kyuhyun tahu dia sungguh bodoh, tidak berguna,tidak becus dan sangat jahat terhadap Seung apa mau dikata, hatinya tidak mengijinkan Ia 'disentuh' orang lain meski itu hanya sebuah ciuman. Apalagi dia mengerti,Seung Hyun benar-benar berusaha keras untuk memenangkan hatinya.

Seung Hyun yang mendengar rintihan Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Uljima Kyu.. uljima….. jangan menangis, okay? I can't bear to see you crying…Jebal.." suara bass Seung Hyun berusaha menenangkan Kyu. Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, dia paling tidak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun menangis, lagipula toh dari awal dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun memang belum sepenuhnya menerima dirinya. Bahwa ada orang lain di hati Kyuhyun dan bahwa dia telah menyanggupi untuk menunggu.

"Hyung,maaf..maaf maaf.." Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata maaf seperti melafalkan mantra.

Seung Hyun mengusap lembut punggung Kyu. "It's okay Kyu.. We'll take it slowly.. I love you.. Kyuhyun dan kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. AKu sudah cukup bahagia diijinkan bersamamu seperti ini. Jangan bebani hatimu sendiri."

Seung Hyun mencium lembut dahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk pelan, Seung Hyun hyung sangat baik, sempurna, tidak kalah sempurna dari Siwon, tetapi, hatinya tidak bisa berbohong, hatinya masih meneriakkan nama Siwon, dan detik itu dia menangis sekali lagi dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu pikiranku dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan. 'kenapa aku belum bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain? Kenapa aku belum bisa mencintai Seung Hyun hyung dengan tulus? Tidak peduli bagaimana keadaannya, Seung Hyun hyung pantas mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Apakah jawabannya karena aku masih mencintai Siwon?

Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak, karena sekarang juga tertinggal rasa benci. Aku telah membuka hati dan menyerahkan segalanya untuk Siwon, aku bahkan mempercayainya. Aku tidak menolak keputusannya untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kami, karena dkami sama-sama takut penolakkan. Tetapi, dia justru lebih mementingkan dirinya, karirnya, pandangan orang, ambisinya daripada aku, orang yang mencintainya. Dan disaat aku ingin pergi dari sisinya, dia bahkan tidak memintaku untuk tinggal. Dia hanya menyalahkanku atas ketidaksabaranku.

Dan kemudian dia menyalahkanku kenapa sekarang aku bersama dengan kakaknya. Roda kehidupan itu sungguh kejam, kau tahu. AKu bahkan tidak bisa memberitahu siapaun alasan kenapa aku bersama Seung Hyun hyung. Dan lebih kejam lagi, bagaimana orang yang sangat kita cintai justru yang akhirnya paling menyakiti kita.

Terhadap Siwon sekarang ini, aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri, apakah mungkin membenci dan mencintai orang sedemikian rupa di waktu yang bersamaan? AKu masih merindukan kehadirannya, sentuhannya.

Hell, bahkan semalampun aku justru menyerahkan diriku pada Siwon, sedangkan tadi hanya dicium oleh Seung Hyun saja, tubuhku menolak. Aku ini memang murahan. Aku tertunduk pilu.

Dadaku kembali sesak. Sakit, sangat menyakitkan.

Susah payah kuambil obat yang ada dinakas dan langsung kutelan beberapa butir pil pahit itu. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat.


	5. The Three of Us

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : They belong each other.

Other Casts : Choi Seung Hyun (TOP), Choi Minho, others will be introduced later on

Warning : Lime/Lemon (Rated M for a reason)

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa._

* * *

Minho baru saja merayakan anniversary kebersamaannya yang pertama dengan Taemin kemarin. Di blognya, sang flaming charisma itu bercerita bagaimana awal mereka berkenalan, dimana Minho menganggap Taemin perempuan yang lebih tua darinya dan bahkan sempat memanggil Taemin dengan sebutan 'noona', padahal kenyataannya selain Taemin itu laki-laki, dia juga 2 tahun lebih muda dari Minho. Kemudian bagaimana mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain, bahkan sampai bagaimana mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana kesan pertama Taemin terhadap Minho, Taemin menganggap Minho itu playboy, penebar pesona dan sok gentleman (yang mana aku juga setuju) dan kesan Minho terhadap Taemin, si periang, polos dan menyebalkan.

Kalau aku ditanya bagaimana kesan pertamaku terhadap Siwon hyung, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kami bertiga sudah bersama sejak kecil. Tetapi mungkin di benakku sudah terpatri bahwa Siwon adalah sosok yang selalu menawan, cassanova, yang dengan satu kedipan mata akan membuat baik yeoja maupun namja diluar sana bertekuk lutut. Dia bukan playboy, tetapi dia hanya bersikap baik terhadap semua orang dan membuat banyak orang salah paham. Dulu, sebelum kami memulai hubungan rahasia kami, dia bersikap sangat baik, namun, setelah itu, kami merasa sangat asing satu sama lain. Dia mengacuhkanku, dan aku tidak penah tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Malam itu adalah malam ulang tahunku, Siwon hyung berjanji untuk pulang awal ke apartmentnya tempat kami berdua biasa menghabiskan waktu jika jadwal kami memungkinkan, dan aku sudah bersiap-siap, memasak makan malam yang bagiku it was an amazing accomplishment dengan track record memasakku yang hampir dibilang sangat mengecewakan. Aku bahkan membolos kuliah dan memasak dari pagi hingga petang, melarang Minho membantu, melarangnya untuk bergabung makan malam yang kusiapkan hanya untukku dan Siwon hyung. Mungkin terdengar janggal, karena aku tahu, ini ulang tahunku, seharusnya dia yang memberiku kejutan, tetapi aku mengerti, dia sedikit sibuk untuk merayakkannya besar-besaran, terlebih kami tidak bisa mempublikasikan hubungan kami, dan yang terpenting, aku ingin memberitahu Siwon, bahwa kado terindah dalam hidupku adalah dipertemukkan dengannya, telling him that he was my best present, he would always be.

Namun semuanya hancur dalam hitungan jam.

Aku kecewa, aku sangat kecewa ketika Siwon ternyata pulang keesokan hari, tanpa ada telfon sebelumnya, dan lebih parahnya lagi dia pulang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk dan aku mendapati wangi perfume wanita yang jelas-jelas bukan kepunyaannya. Bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Hancur, perih, seperti sesuatu yang tidak berharga dan tidak bernyawa. Salahkah aku jika aku berpikiran negatif? Salahkah aku jika menganggap tindakannya sangat keterlaluan. Aku akui, tdak hanya ahtiku yang terluka, harga dirikupun seperti terinjak-injak dan semua perasaan cinta yang selama ini aku rasakan mulai terbalut benci. Benci karena terlalu mencintai, benci karena aku merasa terlalu tidak berharga untuk dicintai.

End of Kyu's POV

"Baby, Kyu baby.. listen.."

"Don't baby me, Siwon… I don't need any reason. Aku tidak butuh kamu menjelaskan alasan apapun."

"Kyuhyun.."

"Dengar, Siwon. Aku tahu, kamu pasti hanya akan bilang, aku sibuk di kampus dan di kantor, dan kemarin tiba-tiba mereka mengajakku ke bar. Aku tidak bisa menolak, apalagi mereka termasuk calon client penting. Meskipun kamu tahu benar bahwa client itu perempuan yang selalu mengejar-ngejar kamu dengan setiap kesempatan yang aku harus selalu bersabar? Bagaimana aku bisa bersabar? Aku tidak tahu lagi, apakah posisiku sekarang ini untukmu, Siwon."

Mata Siwon nyalang menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang berdiri bergetar dihadapannya, "Kyuhyun! Cukup! Dari awal kamu tahu hal ini! Dari awal aku selalu bilang aku belum bisa mengakui ke semua orang kalau kita bersama. Dan perempuan itu dia memang calon client yang sangat penting untukku. Dan hal itu merupakan hal yang lebih penting untuk aku lakukan, demi carrier ku, tidakkah kamu mengerti, hah? Jangan kekanakkan Kyuhyun!"

"Aku? aku kekanakkan? Kamu yang egois. Masih kurang cukup semua yang aku lakukan dan korbankan untukmu? Masih kurang cukupkah Siwon?" Suara Kyuhyun bergetar.

Memijat pelipisnya, "Oh, dan sekarang kau mulai meng-kalkulasi hubungan kita?" Siwon berkata dingin. "Belajarlah untuk mengerti mana yang penting dan mana yang tidak!"

"Oh, begitu?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat, "Jadi semuanya lebih penting dari aku kan? Bahkan dia lebih penting dari aku? Who am I to you, Won… Who am I?" Kyuhyun hampir tersedak. Siwon terdiam, dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hanya melangkah pergi, menutup pintu, meninggalkan Kyuhyn menangis sendiri.

End of flashback.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Minho sedang berada di kantin kampus. Minho menunggu Taemin sedangkan Kyuhyun menunggu Seung hyun hyung untuk menjemputnya.

Mendengarkan Minho berceloteh tentang kekasihnya membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli. "Serius hyung, waktu itu aku ingin berlaku romantis saat menyatakan cintaku padanya, dan kebetulan kami sedang ada kelas film, menonton drama Romeo and Juliet. Setelah drama itu, aku berlutut di depannya, mempermalukkan diriku sendiri, aku bilang "would you be my Juliet?" tahunya, Taemin justru menginjak kakiku dan menangis pergi, baru besoknya aku tahu, dia mengira aku menghinanya, dia pikir aku mengolok-olok dia yang terlihat seperti perempuan. Haish! Untunglah setelah itu kesalahahamannya berakhir, dan dia mau jadi kekasihku." Ujar Minho bersungut-sungut. Tetapi mata Kyuhyun tidak bisa ditipu, Minho terlihat sangat bahagia.

Kyuhun mengusap rambut Minho dengan sayang, "Aku senang kamu bahagia, Min." ucapnya. Minhopun turut tersenyum.

"Kalau Kyuhyun hyung, bagaimana dengan hyung dan Seunghyun hyung?" Pertanyaan Minho menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Dia meraih tas nya, merogoh sebuah kado yang tadi pagi sempat Seunghyun berikan saat mengantar Kyuhyun kekampus. Bungkusan sedikit besar, sedikit ragu Kyuhyun mulai membuka kertas pelapisnya.

"Dari Seunghyun hyung?" Minho bertanya yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Kyu.

Foto hitam putih sebuah pedesaan yang sangat indah di New Zealand. Dan dikacanya tertempel post it dengan tulisan tangan Seunghyun, "Would love to take you here someday, beautiful. Yours." Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengusap foto hitam putih itu perlahan, desa yang indah. Dia selalu menyukai nuansa alami pedesaan. Dulu, dia pernah bercerita tentang kesukaannya terhadap alam ketika Seunghyun mengantarnya pulang dari kampus, tidak disangka laki-laki berkarisa itu mengingatnya.

Kyuhyun merasa terharu, bolehkah dia merasa bahagia karena ada orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya? Bukannya just take him for granted? Like what Siwon did?

Minho ikut tersenyum, dia tahu meskipun Kyuhyun belum mencintai Seunghyun hyungnya, tapi setidaknya Seunghyun hyung bisa membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melepaskan beban dipundak kecilnya.

Pikiran Kyuhyun menerawang, secara tidak sadar matanya melihat cincin cartier yang melingkar manis dijarinya, cincin pertunangannya dari Seunghyun. Kyuhyun kemudian meraba dadanya yang tertutup kemeja putih, disana juga melingkar sebuah liontin cincin, yang dulu Siwon berikan saat mereka masih bersama. Liontin yang didalamnya terukirkan "0705". Cincin sepasang miliknya dan Siwon.

Sudah waktunya mengembalikan cincin itu kepada sang pemberi, Kyuhyun tersenyum getir dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Kyu.." Seunghyun berujar, memperhatikan pemuda pucat didepannya. Mata tajam Seunghyun mengamati setiap jengkal wajah Kyuhyun. Pipi yang biasanya chubby itu sedikit tirus, hidung mancung, bibir sintal berwarna orange sedikit pink pucat yang penuh, juga mata berhiaskan lelehan caramel yang selau membuat Seunghyun terhisap kedunia yang tidak mampu dia selami.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, " Ini sudah lebih dari cukup hyung. Aku tidak mau terkena obesitas dan diejek gendut oleh Minho" Ucap Kyu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Seunghyun tertawa pelan. Seunghyun sangat menyukai dimana Kyuhyunnya bersikap ceria tanpa beban.

'My love, my kiss to my heart~~~~~~'

Terdengar nada dering dari dalam tas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merogoh kedalam saku jeansnya.

"Siapa?"

"Minho, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun. "Sebentar, hyung. Hei Min, kenapa?...Haish, kau ini… Baiklah, akan kusampaikan. Dasar.."

Seunghyun dengan elegan mencelupkan sushinya ke campuran wasabi dan kecap. Entah bagaimana sepotong sushi di tangan Seunghyun bisa terlihat sangat berkelas. "Minho kenapa, sayang?"

"Ah.. itu hyung.. dia bilang.. dia memintaku untuk bicara dengan hyung, supaya hyung memperbolehkannya meminjam mobil hyung Audi hyung yang di garasi untuk menjemput Taemin, ada keperluan mendesak katanya, dan eh.. dia tidak berani untuk meminta ijin sendiri ke hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil tersenyum.

Seunghyun menopang dagunya dengan satu telunjuknya menyentuh hidung, cirri khas ketika dia sedang menimbang sesuatu. Bukan dia pelit atau apa, dia sendiri juga memiliki lebih dari satu mobil, hanya saja Minho juga memiliki mobilnya sendiri, untuk apa dia meminjam mobilnya? "Memang, kenapa dengan mobil Minho?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, "Eh,, itu.. Minho dengan tidak sengaja menyerempet pembatas jalan sewaktu pulang, jadi, eh, mobilnya ada di bengkel sekarang." Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Dia tahu Seunghyun tidak akan memarahi Minho, hanya Seunghyun memang orang yang sangat strict, jadi Minho sedikit takut jika dia berbuat salah. Dan tugas Kyuhyunlah untuk menengahi tiga bersaudara ini.

"Dasar anak itu." Seunghyun berdecak pelan. Selang berapa detik dia tersenyum ketika mendengar Kyuhyun bicara, "Aku sudah mengomelinya Hyung, aku bilang bahwa dia harus membayar sendiri biaya perbaikan mobilnya, dan tidak menggunakan credit card nya. Hitung-hitung agar dia bertanggung jawab terhadap perbuatannya sendiri."

Seunghyun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan meremasnya perlahan, membuat semburat pink muncul di pipi pucat Kyu, "Bahkan adikku pun menurut padamu, dan kamu juga menyelamatkan hidupku. What can I do without you, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun bingung, dia merasa senang saat Seunghyun memperlakukannya dengan lembut, tetapi, jauh didalam hatinya, dia merasa ada yang salah. Hal ini salah. Sedikit gelisah dan rasanya ingin menarik tangannya yang sedang digenggam dengan erat namun tegas oleh Seunghyun, tapi dia sendiri juga tidak memiliki alasan untuk membuat Seunghyun melepaskan genggamannya.

"My Love, My Kiss to My heart~~~" Sekali lagi ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, lega, dia memliki alasan untuk menarik tangan kecilnya, namun kelegaan itu sirna tatkala dia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Siapa lagi sayang?"

"Mm… Dosen pembimbingku, hyung. Boleh aku permisi sebentar?"

Kyuhyun bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

"Lama sekali mengangkatnya." Cerocos suara itu. Suara menyebalkan yang dulu sempat mengisi hatiku.

"Aku tadi sudah menghubungimu beberapa kali Siwon-ssi, dan kamu yang tidak mengangkat telfonmu."

"Tadi aku sedang meeting lunch dengan client ku. Kenapa menelfon?"

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan, kapan kita bisa bertemu, aku.. aku ingin mengembalikan cincin yang dulu pernah kau berikan padaku, Siwon."

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, tidak ada tanggapan dari Siwon.

"Aku, aku rasa aku harus mengembalikannya, hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir, bukan?"lanjut Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Take it, I don't need it." Siwon berkata dengan nada dingin dan setajam pisau.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menampar pipi laiki-laki arogan itu seandainya dia sekarang ini sedang berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Siwon, dengar, aku hanya ingin mengembalikannya. Aku.." Belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, Siwon sudah memotong ucapan pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"I. don't. need. It. Kyuhyun," Siwon berkata lagi, memberikan setiap jeda di setiap katanya.

"Terserah kau mau menjualnya atau apa, aku tidak peduli." Lanjut Siwon.

'Menjual?' pikir Kyuhyun, dirinya tidak seputus-asa itu demi uang sampai dia menjual barang pemberian orang lain. Amarah mulai memuncak di benak Kyu. "I don't need your charity, Siwon!" Kyuhyun membalas.

Siwon menyeringai, "Oh yeah, tentu saja kau tidak butuh charity. Cho Kyuhyun, calon istri dari seorang Choi Seung Hyun, pengusaha muda sukses, pewaris perusahaan besar Choi. Kurang apalagi? Huh, calon suamimu tahu kamu orangnya begini? Ck ck ck… Kasihan Seunghyun hyung, ternyata calon istrinya tergiur kekayaannya. Jadi ini juga salah satu alasanmu memilih Seunghyun hyung? Karena dia pewaris Choi?"

Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh kaget, dia terhenyak. Tidak pernah ada dipikirannya, Siwon sanggup berkata begitu, menghina dan merendahkan harga dirinya. Menganggap Kyuhyun seorang pelacur murah. Hati Kyuhyun mencelos, sakit. Dikatai sebegitu rupa.

Bulir air mata sudah menetes tak terbendung lagi. Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat. Ingin dia menonjok cermin didepannya hingga pecah berkeping-keping, untuk menyalurkan kepedihan yang seakan menelannya bulat-bulat.

Kyuhyun memencet tombol hang up. Dia tidak sanggup lagi berdebat dengan Siwon. Dadanya sakit sekali, Kyuhyun juga memukul-mukul pelan dadanya, erharap itu bisa membantunya untuk bernafas. Dia kepayahan mengambil pasukan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Lekas tangan pucatnya mengambil tube kecil berisikan beberapa butir pil berwarna putih dan dengan sekali telan dia memasukkan dua butir sekaligus kedalam mulutnya.

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun membasuh mukanya, dia tidak ingin tampak seperti habis menangis dihadapan sang tunangan.

.

.

.

Seunghyun dengan mulus memarkirkan Lamborghini kesayangannya di garasi depan selesai mengantarkan Kyuhyun kembali ke apartment pemuda itu. Seunghyun masih ingat, sekembalinya dari rest room, mata Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit sembab, tapi pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan obrolan ringan mereka. Seunghyun tahu, dia tidak bisa memaksa Kyuhyun, itu adalah privasi orang, dan dia tidak mungkin melanggar batas itu, tidak sampai Kyuhyun benar-benar mempercayainya, tidak sampai Kyuhyun benar-benar menyerahkan hatinya. Seunghyun menghela nafas, dia masih akan menunggu, dan dia masih akan selalu mendampingi Kyuhyun. Anggaplah dia egois, karena memaksakan diri berada disamping Kyu, tetapi, dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

Seunghyun melangkah memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Choi. Sepi, yah tentu saja. Seperti biasa. Mr Choi dan berada di luar negeri, Siwon lebih sering tinggal di apartmentnya, Minho juga terlihat belum pulang. Namun Seunghyun sedikit terkejut ketika dia mendapati Siwon berada di kediaman Choi, lebih tepatnya tergeletak di mini bar mereka dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam botol vodka.

"Siwon, kau mabuk." Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Siwon yang mendengar suara kakaknya, hanya terkikik pelan.

"Ah, here comes, the great Choi Seung Hyun! Seunghyun hyuu~~~~ung." Racau Siwon. Bau alcohol menyeruak dari bibir joker itu membuat Seunghyun mengernyitkan hidungnya. Sedikit heran, mengingat Siwon sangat jarang mabuk-mabukan. Anak itu membenci efek setelah mabuk, dia benci terkena hang over.

Seunghyun menghela nafas. "Naiklah ke kamarmu dan istirahat. Kita bicara besok." Titahnya. Siwon masih tergelak, mengacuhkan erkataan Seunghyun. "Ahhh, hyuuuuung,,, kau tahuuu~~~~ dia menelfonku~~. Dia bilang-hik- dia bilang-hik.." Siwon masih meracau, sesekali tersedak. "dia bilang mau mengembalikan cincin yang aku berikan padanya…"

Seunghyun berusaha memapah Siwon, membantu sang adik untuk berjalan ke kamarnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari mini bar. "Kau tahu hyung? –hik- cincin itu sangat special…-hik-.. cincin… dia….."

Seunghyun merebahkan tubuh Siwon yang hampir sama kekar dengan tubuhnya sendiri di tempat tidur king sized berwarna putih itu. Adiknya mabuk karena patah hati. Well, Seunghyun bahkan tidak tahu Siwon pernah memiliki pacar yang serius.

Secara tidak sengaja, mata tajam Seunghyun menangkap kilatan perhiasan di genggaman tangan Siwon. berwarna perak yang Seunghyun perkirakan terbuat dari titanium. Polos dengan ukiran halus entah huruf atau angka, Seunghyun tidak yakin. Siwon menggenggamnya erat seolah takut cincin itu akan hilang. 'ah, mungkin itu adalah cincin pasangan. Dan setahu Seunghyun, cincin seperti itu hanya satu-satunya didunia, karena harus dipesan terlebih dahulu untuk desain dan detailnya.

Seunghyun tersenyum pahit, ternyata tanpa sepengetahuannya Siwon telah menjalin hubungan, bahkan mungkin sekarang telah kandas, kakak macam apa dirinya yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang adik kandungnya sendiri.

Seunghyun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Siwon, mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu perlahan. "Good night dongsaeng, may the night will heal your heart…"

.

.

.

.

Seunghyun tidak mendengar rintihan memilukkan yang keluar dari mulut seorang Choi Siwon, "Kyuhyun..." Siwon memanggil satu-satunya nama yang terukir dihatinya, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sebulir airmata, menetes di pipi sang putra kedua keluarga Choi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n hi! sorry I've edited it a lil bit, because I was not really satisfied with the previous one. :p Ah, and because I'm so glad that Siwon made tons of moves during SS5 Indonesia, as if trying to be obvious, I'll try to make a lemon in next update. 3

Cheers.


	6. Guilty pleasure 1

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : They belong each other.

Other Casts : Choi Seung Hyun (TOP), Choi Minho, others will be introduced later on

Warning : Lime/Lemon (Rated M for a reason)

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa._

* * *

Siwon terbangun dengan kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan, kepala yang berdenyut hebat, bau alkohol yang mendominasi dan perasaan yang kacau balau. Dia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai di tempat tidur karena ingatannya terakhir adalah ketika dia sedang menenggak minuman beralkohol di mini bar kediaman Choi.

"Ahh, sial!" umpat Siwon. Ingatannya melayang, Siwon tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Masih mengenakan baju yang dipakainya kemarin, dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, tangannya mengepal erat, memukul kasur disebelahnya. Sungguh, dia sendiri tidak mengerti, hanya gara-gara satu telfon dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, semua pertahanannya runtuh.

"Sial! Sial sial!" Siwon masih menyumpah serapah. Dia tidak mengerti. Dan kepalanya semakin berdenyut hebat. Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Seunghyun, dia sendiri. 'Fuck, kenapa harus serumit ini!' Makinya dalam hati. Sebutlah dia orang terbrengsek sedunia , tetapi setelah Kyuhyun melangkah pergi dari hidupnya, setelah Siwon melepas pemuda pucat itu dari hatinya, dan dengen setiap kesialan yang dia miliki sehingga pemuda pucat itu justru sekarang menjadi kekasih kakaknya sendiri, justru Siwon harus menelan pil pahit bahwa dia tidak sanggup benar-benar melupakan Cho Kyuhyun. Dunia sungguh bermain kejam padanya.

Selain rasa pening di kepala yang semakin menjadi-jadi, mulut Siwon juga mulai terasa sangat pahit, bahkan sekarang dia mulai merasa perutnya juga mulai bergolak.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Siwonnie, kau tidak apa?" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap-usap punggung kekar Siwon. Peluh dan keringat dingin mulai nampak di dahi laki-laki yang memiliki dimples di kedua belah pipinya._

_"Hmm…"jawab SIwon menikmati belaian Kyuhyun yang memberi kenyamanan. Setidaknya itu mengurangi rasa perih di perutnya._

_"Kau ini, sudah tahu punya sakit maag. Kenapa hanya meminum kopi saja? Bahkan kau pasti melupakan makan siangmu kan? Haish!" Kyuhyun mengomel, membuat Siwon mau tak mau tersenyum. Dia sangat menyukai saat dimana Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini. Sedetik kemmudian, Kyuhyun berdiri, hendak melangkah keluar dari kamar, saat tangan Siwon menahan tangan Kyu. "Mau.. kemana?" Tanya Siwon perlahan._

_"Mengambil obat, air serta makanan untukmu, pabo-ya!" Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit ketus, kekasihnya ini memang harus diberi sedikit pelajaran. Suka sekali seenaknya dengan tubuhnya sendiri, dia bukan Superman, demi Tuhan!. Terlebih tingkah laku Siwon yang cenderung manja ketika sakit, benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun ingin menggeplak dahinya sendiri._

_"Tapi aku tidak suka obat, Kyunnie…" rengek Siwon._

_Mendengus, "Baik, tidak minum obat, kau tidak boelh menciumku selama sebulan. Deal?"_

_"Hah? Aturan mana itu, baby?"_

_"Aturan seorang Cho Kyuhyun tentu saja. Minum!" Tegas Kyuhyun sembari mengangsurkan segelas air putih dan dua butir obat yang langsung ditelan oleh Siwon meski dengan sedikit terpaksa. "Anak pintar.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Siwon seperti memberi pujian kepada Pochi, anjing berjenis golden retriever milik Minho. Dengan sigap Siwon menangkap pergelangan tanagn Kyuhyun dan dengan perlahan membanting tubuh Kyu diatas kasur, memerangkap dengan kedua sikunya agar Kyu tidak bisa melarikan diri. "Baiklah, mana ciumannya sekarang?" Siwon mengerling nakal._

_"In your dream, Mr. Choi.." Elak Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidah._

_"Kau ini… !" Siwon yang sudah terlanjur gemas segera mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya, menggelitiki Kyuhyn yang notabene sangat tidak bisa menahan geli dan tawa._

_"Stop! Stop! Hahahahahahaha.. hentikaaan Siwon.. hahahah Stoooop! Hahahaha…"_

_Flashback ends_

Hangover ditambah kenangan menyakitkan yang tiba-tiba muncul di otak, sepertinya Choi Siwon sedang tidak beruntung.

"SIAL!"

"Tidak baik mengumpat pagi-pagi, Siwon." Suara bass terdengar dari arah pintu, membuat SIwon memalingkan muka, menatap si pemilik suara yang sangat dia kenal. Dia berdiri disana, mengenakan kemeja abu-abu pekat dengan kancing leher yang dibiarkan terbuka, celana panjang hitam yang melekat di kaki jenjang sang pemilik suara, Siwon tidak melihat dasi dan cuff links terpasang. Bahkan Siwon sempat melihat rambut gelap sang pemilik suara masih sedikit basah, belum bersiap ke kantor rupanya.

Di kedua tangannya terdapat sebuah nampan, dengan segelas air putih, tablet dan beberapa potongan apel, dan sandwich. "Makanlah apel, minum obat dan air putih yang banyak, bisa sedikit meredakan efek hangover." Ucap Seunghyun, meletakkan nampan di nakas dekat tempat tidur.

Seunghyun bersandar di tembok diseberang tempat tidur Siwon, masih mengamati Siwon dengan seksama, dan sepertinya sang adik masih enggan untuk menelan apapun, justru memijat pelipisnya perlahan. "Aku tidak apa, hyung."

Namun Seunghyun tidak bergeming, dia tetap berada di tempat semula, tatapannya tidak menusuk tetapi menyelidik, mengira apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Siwon, adiknya. Seunghyun menghela nafas, "It's unlike you" (Ini tidak seperti kamu..)

"And what do you know about me, hyung?" Nada Siwon terdengar dingin, kembali Seunghyun menghela nafas, mungkin dia memang terlalu ikut campur terhadap masalah Siwon. Tetapi dia hanya tidak ingin Siwon terlarut dalam pelarian, apapun masalah yang dihadapinya. Dan jika Siwon mengira jika Seunghyun akan mundur setelah ditanggapi dengan ketus, dia salah. Seunghyun adalah orang yang baik hati namun di satu sisi dia memiliki sifat keras yang melebihi Siwon maupun Minho.

"You asked what's wrong with you. This is wrong. Your inappropriate and irresponsible behavior is unacceptable, Siwon.(Kamu menanyakan apa yang salah denganmu. Inilah yang salah. Tindak tandukmu yang tidak pantas dan tidak bertanggung-jawab tidak bisa diterima, Siwon). "A Choi, will never run away from his problem." Sambung Seunghyun. (Seorang Choi tidak akan pernah melarikan diri dari masalah)

Seunghyun meninggalkan kamar Siwon dan sebelum itu dia berkata "Makan dan minumlah." Jari-jari tangan Siwon mengepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Bukan, Siwon bukan marah terhadap Seunghyun, dia justru marah terhadap dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia selalu terlihat tolol dihadapan hyungnya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa terlihat diandalkan, terlihat hebat? Setidaknya membuatnya pantas dibandingkan dengan hyungnya? Kenapa dia selalu terlihat kalah? "Fuck it!"

.

.

.

"Seunghyun hyung, nanti saja, tidak apa…" teriak Kyuhyun mengalahkan deras suara hujan. Seperti biasa, Seunghyun menjemput Kyuhyun di kampus setelah kuliah. Namun hari ini, Kyuhyun yang harus melakukan research untuk presentasi besok harus bersedia bergumul dengan beberapa text books di perpustakaan hingga larut, dan salahkan hujan deras yang dengan tiba-tiba turun tanpa ada tanda akan segera berhenti serta ban mobil yang tiba-tiba kempes ditengah jalan membuat mereka berdua terhenti di antah berantah.

"Hyung, nanti tunggu sedikit reda.."

Seunghyun tersenyum, "Tenanglah baby, ada ban cadangan di bagasi. Aku hanya perlu menggantinya sebentar dan aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula besok kamu harus masuk pagi kan? Ada presentasi bukan?" Mengelus pipi chubby Kyuhyununtuk menenangkan pemuda beriris mata caramel itu.

"Tapi ini hujannya deras sekali, tidak ada payung. Nanti saja hyung.." Kyuhyun sedikit berusaha membujuk. "Hujannya terlalu deras, baby. Kalau harus menunggu reda, akan terlalu larut. Dan besok kamu ada kuliah pagi, bukan? Aku tidak mau kamu sakit karena kurang tidur nantinya…. Tidak apa, hanya akan kebasahan sedikit." Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, Seunghyun sudah turun dari mobil, menggulung lengan bajunya untuk mulai memangganti ban mobil. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap akan keluar melihat Seunghyun sedikit berjongkok di depan kap mobil dengan sebuah dongkrak dan peralatan lain, ketika laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Kyuhyun, kemudia berjalan menuju kaca jendela penumpang didepan.

"Dan aku melarangmu untuk turun dari mobil, Kyu… " Nada suara Seunghyun terdengar begitu serius sehingga Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus menurutinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Seunghyun mendongkrak mobil, membuka baut ban satu per satu di bawah guyuran hujan deras.

'Seunghyun rela berhujan-hujan demi aku, rela melakukan apa saja untuk melindungiku. Tidak sepertimu Siwon, yang mementingkan urusanmu. Mengacuhkanku, bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah kamu mencintaiku Siwon. Setidaknya aku tidak yakin apakah cintamu sebesar cintaku padamu dulu. Dan lihat sekarang? Seunghyun hyung begitu baik padaku. Sedangkan aku masih belum bisa memberikan hatiku padanya, hatiku yang masih kau sandera. Seunghyun hyung tidak egois sepertimu, Siwon, tidak arogan, tidak sok penting. Seunghyun hyung is perfect. Seunghyun hyung is perfect in everything, in every single way. He is perfect but he is not you, Siwon.' Tenggorokkan Kyuhyun tercekat. Kyuhyun merasa begitu jahat terhadap Seunghyun. Dan Seunghyun, laki-laki itu masih bisa tersenyum menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Sudah beres, baby. Sekarang aku antar kamu ke apartment dan beristirahatlah yang cukup untuk besok, ya?" Sepanjang perjalanan ke apartment Kyu, mereka terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, berulang-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Seunghyun.

"Sampai."Seunghyun memberitahu ketika dia sadar bahwa Kyu sedang melamun sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sekarang berada di tenpat parkir apartment Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih tidak bergeming, dia terpaku ditempatnya, perlahan, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Seunghyun yang masih menatapnya lekat, menunggu.

Lirih Kyuhyun berkata, "I'm sorry hyung.. I feel that I don't deserve you somehow (Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak layak untukmu..) Aku masih belum bisa mencintaimu sepenuh hati, aku…."

Seunghyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan Kyu untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kyuhyun… dari awal aku sudah tahu bahwa hatimu masih dimiliki orang lain, dari awal aku sudah mengerti dan aku mau menunggu asalkan kamu mau mengijinkanku untuk tetap berada disampingmu." Seunghyun mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun, "But I am ruined, hyung… (Tapi, aku telah hancur hyung….)" Kyuhyun tercekat, namun rasa lega menjalar direlung hatinya setelah mengatakan kata yang selama ini dia pendam. Tidak peduli entah Seunghyun mengerti atau tidak.

"You are not, Kyu.. And eventhough you are, I am still willing to be by your side. (Tidak Kyu… Dan meskipun iya, aku masih tetap ingin berada disampingmu..).. Let me fix it… If you want to, let me fix you.. (Biarkan aku memperbaikinya, hanya jika kamu menginginkannya, biarkan aku memperbaiki luka itu.." Seunghyun merengkuh Kyu kedalam lengannya, ketika dia sadar Kyu mulai terisak. Mengusap punggung pemuda berkulit pucat, membuatnya nyaman.

Tanpa disadari, beberapa saat setelah dia bisa menenangkan diri, Kyu meremas baju Seunghyun yang sangat basah. Miris, Seunghyun hyung rela berbasah-basahan dan kedinginan untuknya, pikir Kyu. "Hyung.. kamu… sangat basah.. tidak kedinginan?" Ucap Kyu merasa bersalah.

Seunghyun tertawa pelan.

"Kyu, kau tahu?" tanyanya perlahan, mengendurkan pelukan hangatnya demi bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan jelas. "Kau tahu kenapa aku mau kehujanan deras? Berbasah-basahan demi kamu?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mampu menebak. "Supaya kamu memperhatikanku seperti ini…"

Manusia mana didunia ini yang tidak bahagia jika dia dihargai dan disanjung sedemikian rupa? Kyuhyun juga tidak terkecuali, dia merasa sangat bahagia. Untuk sepersekian detik nama Siwon sempat terkubur dalam benaknya. Refleks dia mendekatkan diri ke Seunghyun, mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Bukan, ini bukan ciuman tanda cinta, hanya sebentuk kata terima kasih yang sangat besar yang tidak sanggup dia katakan.

Seunghyun tercengang, terkejut. Kyuhyun menciumnya, di bibir. Meskipun bukan romantis seperti layaknya kekasih, tetapi hal ini merupakan hal yang besar bagi Seunghyun.

"Thank you, hyung…"

"My pleasure, beautiful…"

.

.

.

Mereka hanya tidak sadar ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan pandangan menusuk.

BANG

Siwon memukul roda kemudi mobilnya dengan tidak manusiawi. Meluapkan semua emosi yang berkecamuk. Meski itu tidak bisa mengusir rasa sesak melihat hyungnya berciuman dengan orang yang menguasai hatinya meski sering tidak dia akui.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dikoridor apartmentnya, memencet serangkaian password. Suasana gelap segera menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah, Kyuhyun berniat beranjak menuju kamarnya, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menyentakkan sikunya dan mendorong kedinding.

"Siapa kau?!" Teriak Kyuhyun antara terkejut dan takut. Tidak mungkinkan apartmentnya yang terkenal aman tiba-tiba disatroni perampok.

Figur laki-laki yang menyerangnya itu terlihat sedikit mengintimidasi karena membelakangi cahaya. Namun tidakbutuh waku lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk bisa menebak siapa si tamu tak diundang itu.

"Mau apa kau, Siwon? Masuk ke apartment orang tanpa permisi. Dan bagaimana caramu bisa masuk? Membobol system keamanan?" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin dan sarkatis. Ayolah, dia sudah lelah menghadapi tingkah seorang Choi Siwon.

Masih dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang terkurung diantara dua tangan Siwon yang mengepal erat didinding dan tubuh mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci, emmebuat keduanya dapat merasakan panas tubuh masing-masing.

"Kau lupa, Kyu? Aku juga dulu sering tinggal disini. Dan passwordmu belum berubah… 0705 .. Masih tidak bisa melupakanku, eoh?" Tangan Siwon mencengkeram salah satu lengan Kyuhyun, membuat si pemilk mengerang tertahan.

"Get over yourself, Siwon! AKu belum merubahnya karena aku tidak sempat dan hal seperti itu tidak penting. Bukan sesuatu yang akan kupeributkan. Childish!" Kyuhyun menyerang balik dengan nada yang lebih dingin ketimbang sebelumnya.

"Kau.. kau ingin melupakanku, Kyuhyun?"

"Sudah sepantasnya aku melupakanmu, Siwon. Aku sudah bertunangan, kau ingat? Dan Kau sendiri yang membuatku begitu. Aku dan kamu.. semuanya itu masa lalu.."

Siwon menggeram. Tidak, dia jelas tidak mau Kyuhyun melupakannya.. Sebut dia bangsat, bajingan sekalipun, tapi dia tidak mau Kyuhyun menghilangkannya dari hatinya. Meski Kyuhyun telah bertunangan dengan kakaknya sekalipun.

**"****Aku.. akan… membuatmu.. tidak mampu.. melupakanku dari benakmu..dari hatimu.. juga dari tubuhmu.. Kyuhyunna.." desis Siwon tajam, membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N Waaa,sorry, chapter ini harus dibagi menjadi dua bagian (jadi smutnya saya potong) LoL. Well, anyway, I don't really like being called by "Thor!" it sounds weird. Shixiel ut's okay. Dan beberapa sempat bingung dengan gender saya ya? LMAO, silahkan ditebak kalau begitu.

Oh iya, chapter ini juga saya re-publish because of some (well, to put it honestly, lot of typos, lol). Efek buru-buru mengetik tanpa soft lenses.

Untuk review, do ask your apologize saya tidak membalas satu-persatu, I do read all of them, of course! Atau jika ada yang crucial sekali, you can send me PM. :)

Tentang penggunaan beberapa kalimat bahasa Inggris, my excuses are; karena Seunghyun (TOP) pernah tinggal di USA jadi tetap sedikit menggunakan bahasa Inggris in his daily life, juga some sentences meskipun sudah diterjemahkan di Bahasa Indonesia tetap lebih make senses di bahasa Inggris.

I've been writing fanfictions in Asianfanfics, jadi sekarang sedikit beradaptasi untuk bisa dapat feel di bahasa Indonesia, susah sekali ternyata memasukkan feel di ff Indo.

Cheers, Shixiel.


	7. Guilty Pleasure 2

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : They belong each other.

Other Casts : Choi Seung Hyun (TOP), Choi Minho, others will be introduced later on

Warning : Lime/Lemon (Rated M for a reason)

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa._

* * *

"Kau.. kau ingin melupakanku, Kyuhyun?"

"Sudah sepantasnya aku melupakanmu, Siwon. Aku sudah bertunangan, kau ingat? Dan Kau sendiri yang membuatku begitu. Aku dan kamu.. semuanya itu masa lalu.."

Siwon menggeram. Tidak, dia jelas tidak mau Kyuhyun melupakannya.. Sebut dia bangsat, bajingan sekalipun, tapi dia tidak mau Kyuhyun menghilangkannya dari hatinya. Meski Kyuhyun telah bertunangan dengan kakaknya sekalipun.

"Aku.. akan… membuatmu.. tidak mampu.. melupakanku dari benakmu..dari hatimu.. juga dari tubuhmu.. Kyuhyunna.." desis Siwon tajam, membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau gila, Siwon! Lepas! " teriak Kyuhyun, kedua iris karamelnya berkilat, entah karena air mata atau amarah, atau mungkin juga keduanya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa melepasmu, tidak untuk kali ini Kyu…"

Kyuhyun mendelik, "Aku sudah bersama dengan Seunghyun hyung. Aku miliknya, Siwon, bukan milikmu. Dan kamu tidak berhak untuk menyentuhku seperti ini." Kyuhyun member jeda pada kata-katanya. " Seunhyun benar-benar mencintaiku.." Kyuhyun bergumam, dia menunduk, tidak , Kyuhyun seakan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat seperti apa reaksi Siwon.

"Seunghyun benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus dan segenap hatinya, aku bisa merasakan itu…Aku… aku ingin belajar menerima Seunghyun hyung…"

"Hentikan!" Hardik Siwon tiba-tiba. Dia sudah tidak tahan mendengar Kyuhyun terus menyebut nama Seunghyun, Siwon benci setiap kali nama Seunghyun keluar dari mulut Kyu. "Panggil aku, Kyu! Sebut namaku! Bukan nama hyungku!"

"Aku tidak mau kamu menjadi salah satu dari mereka, yang selalu membandingkanku dengan Seunghyun hyung! Aku tidak mau kamu juga akhirnya memilihnya, Kyu! Aku salah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyerahkanmu untuknya!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit sesaat, tapi kemudian kembali pada emosi sebelumnya, kecewa. "So, you are fed up not because you love me, or you are afraid of losing me, but because you don't want to lose to Seunghyun hyung. I am. Not. Your. Property. Siwon.… Ha-Have you ever loved me, Choi Siwon?" (Jadi, kau marah bukan karena kau mencintaiku atau takut kehilanganku, tapi karena kau tidak mau terkalahkan oleh Seunghyun hyung..Aku. bukan. Sebuah. Benda, Siwon. Pe-Pernahkah kamu mencintaiku, Choi Siwon?"

Tersentak dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun, Siwon sedikit melonggarkan kedua lengannya "Kyu…," panggil Siwon rendah. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa nyeri mendapat tuduhan itu, terlepas tuduhan itu benar atau tidak.

"…" Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dia bahkan tak memandang Siwon sama sekali. Matanya terasa memanas, sungguh, Kyuhyun hampir terisak. Kyuhyunpun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit menyesakkan, air matanya tak dapat lagi dicegah untuk tak menetes, membasahi lantai dingin di bawahnya.

"Aku memang brengsek.. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melepasmu, Kyu… Entah itu untuk Seunghyun hyung ataupun untuk orang lain…. Kumohon, aku tidak bisa…." Siwon berkata lirih, hancur sudah semua topengnya kini. Meski dia belum tahu nama perasaan yang bercampur baur, iri kah kepada Seunghyun? Rasa possessive kah terhadap Kyu? atau memang dia ternyata sangat mencintai Kyuhyun? Entah, Siwon tidak mengerti, hanya dia merasa sakit, tidak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun bersama dengan orang lain, apalagi hyungnya sendiri.

"Kamu cemburu? Kamu pernah mencintaiku, Siwon? Meski hanya sedikit?" Harap Kyuhyun. Tidak apa meski Siwon berbohong dan bilang bahwa dia pernah mencintainya, asal Siwon berkata seperti itu.

"…" Siwon tak menjawab, hanya tangannya yang bergerak meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menyesap aromanya pelan.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon, Seakan terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi dunia. Seunghyun hyung yang begitu baik, Siwon yang sedari dulu dicintainya. "Siwon…" lirihnya.

"Siwon…please…. Say something.. (katakan sesuatu..)"

"Aku tidak tahu Kyu… I don't understand… (Aku tidak mengerti..) Aku tidak mengerti semuanya, kamu, Seunghyun hyung bahkan diriku sendiri.."

"Seunghyun hyung… Aku tidak bisa… melakukan ini padanya.. Aku tidak mau mengkhianatinya.. He is kind to me, Siwon.. He … (Dia baik padaku Siwon…. Dia…" pemuda berkulit pucat dengan iris mata karamel itu terisak.

Perlahan, Siwon melepas tangannya yang memerangkap tubuh Kyuhyun, ditatapnya lelehan caramel yang basah dan memancarkan penderitaan. "Jangan, jangan sebut nama Seunghyun hyung..Jangan sebut namanya sekarang… Jangan …" ucapnya rendah, dan kemudian mulai merendahkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk meraih bibir merah Kyuhyun yang ikut basah oleh air mata.

Tak ada kata lagi yang keluar dari bibir itu, Siwon mengunci bibir itu dengan sempurna, melumatnya . Dengan perlahan pula pemuda itu memutar tubuh keduanya dan menyandarkan Kyuhyun pada dinding bercat putih tanpa noda.

"Let me have you… (Biarkan aku memilikimu..) Let me caress you.. (Biarkan aku menyentuhmu…)" gumam Siwon pelan disela ciumannya yang perlahan semakin liar, Siwon melumat bibir bawah dan atas Kyuhyun bergantian dengan rakus. Menjilat, menekan, menghisap penuh-penuh. Satu tangan kekar Siwon meraih rahang Kyuhyun, mengarahkannya agar dia lebih leluasa.

"Emmph…" satu desahan mulai meluncur saat Siwon mengigit bibir Kyuhyun, mencari celah diantara bibir yang terkatup rapat. "Emmph…" satu gigitan lagi, namun desahan yang muncul kali ini disertai dengan celah yang melebar membuka kesempatan bagi laki-laki berlesung pipit itu.

Hasrat dan keinginan memilikilah yang mengendalikan nafsunya. Dia baru melepaskan lidah Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun benar-benar kehabisan nafas hingga membuat wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya mendingin kekurangan oksigen.

"Siwon….ARRGHHH!" Kyuhyun mengerang saat Siwon mengigit lehernya keras, tangan Siwonpun telah turun meremas dada Kyuhyun yang semakin gemuk dengan ganas. Kyuhyun merasakan suhu tubuhnya memanas terutama ditempat yang telah disentuh oleh Siwon.

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu mengigit leher Kyuhyun dan kali ini lebih keras hingga membuat cairan merah merembes perlahan yang langsung dihisap dan dijilatnya rakus. Tangan Siwon juga bergerak membuka kancing kemeja atas Kyu.

"S-Siwon…"

Siwon menatap iris mata Kyuhyun dalam. Sementara satu tangan bekerja membuka kemeja Kyu, tangan yang lain mengusap bibir penuh milik Kyuhyun, bibir yang telah merah bengkak namun semakin menggoda. "Don't stand still Kyu… Touch me too.. I want to feel your touch… (Jangan diam saja Kyu.. Sentuh aku.. Aku ingin merasakan sentuhanmu…," gumamnya sebelum kembali meraup bibir Kyuhyun. Tergoda, Kyuhyun mulai bergerak, meraba dada bidang Siwon yang masih tertutupi kemeja Armani-nya, membuka kancing satu persatu. Jemari lentik itu menelusuri dada Siwon dengan sentuhan yang menggoda, membuat sang empunya mengerang tertahan terhadap godaan yang ditimbulkan Kyuhyun.

Siwon mulai bergerak cepat, tangannya tak dia biarkan menganggur dengan kembali berurusan dengan pakaian Kyuhyun, kali ini celana yang membungkus paha indah itu mulai dijamahnya, melepas satu persatu hingga akhirnya tubuh itu polos, Siwon semakin mendesak Kyuhyun kedinding, dan tanpa persiapan apapun dia menggenggam junior Kyuhyun. Terang Kyuhyun mengerang, penisnya belum basah dan terasa perih saat tiba-tiba digenggam dan diremas kasar oleh SIwon.

Siwon melepas bibir Kyuhyun, dan bibir joker it uterus menyapu ujung bibir sampai leher jenjang kemudian mengarah ke tonjolan coklat muda di dada Kyuhyun, menjilat dan menggigitnya kecil sebelum akhirnya menghisapnya. Lidah Siwon masih sibuk menyapu nipple kecoklatan yang kerap menonjol saat Kyuhyun mengenakkan kaus V-neck itu. Kyuhyun sendiri, dia telah kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Si-siwon.. Siwonn… pelan… pelan Arghh… ARRRHH!" Siwon terus mempercepat gerakan tangannya di penis Kyuhyun, membuat ujung penis Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum nya"Siwon..…. ku… moh… Arghhh… pel-pelaaaan…. ARGHH…" nafas Kyuhyun berat dan terputus-putus, tubuhnya lemas, dia hanya mampu mengerang dibawah kendali Siwon.

"ARGHHH!" Kyuhyun menjerit saat klimaks pertamanya datang.

Siwon melepas pemuda berkulit pucat yang berkeringat, membuat permukaan kulitnya berkilat seperti ada lapisan berlian, indah, menyandarkan Kyuhyun di dinding dan memandang wajah yang menunduk dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Kyuhyun…," Siwon memanggil pelan, satu jari tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu menengadah memandangnya. "Touch me… (Sentuh aku…)" katanya menatap dalam Kyuhyun yang masih tidak terlalu fokus.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, nafasnya masih tersengal, dan dia kembali bergerak melepas pakaian Siwon yang baru terlepas lapisan terluarnya. Tangannya gemetar saat melepas shirt Siwon sepenuhnya, membiarkan baju seharga ribuan dollar itu tergeletak di lantai, menampilkan perut six-pack, dada bidang, lengan berotot yang terangkat keatas, leher hingga rambut hitam legam Siwon. Kyuhyun menenguk ludah, nafasnya tiba-tiba saja bertambah memburu. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan hasrat untuk menyentuh tubuh itu, dia mengusapnya pelan, merasakan hangat di sentuhan kulitnya dan debar jantung yang berdentam-dentam di balik dada itu.

"Tugasmu belum selesai Kyuhyun," gumam Siwon, suaranya terdengar berat. Pemuda itu sedang berusaha menahan desahannya.

Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Siwon, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak melepas celana Siwon. Mengusap kejantanan Siwon yang juga sudah tegang sempurna.

"Kiss me.." Ucap Siwon perlahan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, tanpa ragu Kyuhyun melumat bibir Siwon. Siwon membiarkan dirinya didominasi oleh Kyuhyun, mengalah dalam ciuman panas dan basah mereka. Sehingga tanpa Kyuhyn sadari sepenuhnya, Siwon meraih kedua paha Kyuhyun, sedikit mengangkat dan menggendongnya ala koala,

"ARGHHH!" erang Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang besar dan keras menerobos masuk rektumnya tanpa aba-aba. Pemuda itu melepas ciumannya hendak memprotes, namun dengan sigap Siwon kembali meraih bibir Kyuhyun. kembali melumat dan menyatukan saliva yang kali ini bercampur dengan rasa darah yang merembes keluar dari luka kecil di bibir pemuda itu. Siwon mengerang tertahan, rectum sempit, dan hangat itu seakan memijat penisnya tanpa ampun, memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri. Dinding rectum yang mengejang, semakin meremas penis Siwon, membuat si empunya menggeram di sela pertarungan lidah antara dia dan Kyu.

"Ahh… Ngghhh…" desah Kyuhyun tertahan, entahlah… tapi Siwon yakin itu adalah tanda bahwa Kyuhyun juga mulai menikmati, Dengan sedikit menahan diri, Siwon menarik penisnya perlahan, menyisakan kepala penisnya dan melesakkannya kembali, menikmati sensasi gesekan kulit penisnya dengan dinding rectum Kyuhyun.

"Nghhh…" Kyuhyun mengerang setengah mendesah dalam tahanan bibir Siwon.

Masih dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang punggungnya bersandar di dinding dan Siwon yang setia menggendongnya ala koala, Siwon kembali bergerak, menarik dan menusuk dengan kecepatan yang meningkat perlahan. Kyuhyun mengerang, melenguh dan mendesah tanpa kendali. Sedangkan Siwon? Dia terus menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya naik turun, mengabaikan cengkraman kuku-kuku Kyuhyun yang semakin menghujam kulitnya.

"ARRGGGHHH… MMppphhhhhh… !" Siwon melepas kuncian bibirnya yang sedari tadi melumat bibir penuh Kyuhyun dan erangan langsung terdengar seru dari bibir Kyuhyun. "SIWON-AHH Ahhh…AKU….. Akku…" Kyuhyun kualahan, Siwon terus bergerak. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam erat menikmati sensasi penuh gairah yang semakin memuncak. "ARRGGHHHH!" rasa panas yang menyebar tiba-tiba, dinding rektum yang mencengkram kuat penis Siwon serta tubuh pemuda itu yang menegang kemudian limbung, Siwon tahu pemuda itu baru saja mencapai klimaksnya. Tapi Siwon belum berhenti, dia belum mencapainya, dia masih terus… masih… masih…

"Gghhh…!" Siwon menggeram di ceruk leher Kyu. Siwon mencapainya setelah Kyuhyun.

Keduanya terengah, bersandar pada dinding kamar , berpelukan dengan saling menghembuskan nafas di kulit pasangannya dengan berat dan tersengal.

Siwon melepas penisnya perlahan, dengan hati-hati pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun, menghadapkan pemuda itu pada dinding dan menyandarkan punggung pemuda itu pada dadanya. Siwon meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan mengalungkannya kebelakang lehernya sendiri.

"Berpegang yang kuat Kyuhyun," bisik Siwon ke telinga Kyu, setelah dia mencuri satu ciuman lagi dari bibir Kyu yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Kyuhyun yang masih terengah hanya mengangguk pelan, namun segera menyesali persetujuannya saat tangan Siwon memeluk perutnya dari belakang, naik keatas dan meremas dadanya dengan keras di saat yang bersamaan penis Siwon kembali melesak masuk kedalam rectum Kyuhyun…

"ARGhhh.. Siwon!" Kyuhyun kembali memekik.

Siwon menghentikan pergerakannya, pemuda itu pun mengecup tengkuk Kyuhyun lembut, membuat Kyuhyun melenguh pelan. "Feel it, Kyuhyun….."

Serangan kedua pun dimulai, Kyuhyun mendesah, memekik, dan mengerang disaat bersamaan ketika tiga titik sensitifnya diserang bersamaan. Hentakan-hentakan yang semakin dalam di rektumnya, membabi buta mencari titik prostat si pemuda berkulit pucat itu, remasan-remasan yang semakin kuat di dadanya disertai cubitan di nipplenya dan hisapan yang semakin liar di tengkuk hingga punggungnya.

"Ahhh.."

"Aggghhh…."

"S-siwon…."

Siwon tak bergeming, pemuda itu terus memacu kecepatannya mendesak, menyentuh dan meraih titik kenikmatan Kyuhyun penuh-penuh, terus, terus dan terus…

"ARGGGHHH!" keduanya mengerang bersamaan, klimaks kedua untuk Siwon dan ketiga untuk Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu ambruk di dada Siwon.

Lelah. Itu pasti karna permainan Siwon yang liar kali ini membuat pemuda itu tak berkutik sedikit pun. Setelah mengatur nafas sejenak Siwon mengangkat tubuh itu ala bridal, beranjak ketempat tidur dan membaringkan Kyuhyun ditengah-tengah. Siwon tersenyum tipis melihat cairan putih yang merembes pelan dari rektum Kyuhyun.

Mengecup dahi Kyuhyun yang masih basah oleh keringat, kedua kelopak mata yang menghiasi mata almond itu tertutup, hanya desah nafas halus yang terdengar dari Kyu.

Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun, seakan jiwanya ikut tersedot disetiap tarikan nafas pemuda itu. Kyuhyun sungguh indah, Jemari Siwon mengusap bibir Kyu, turun ke leher dan dadanya.

"Perasaan apa ini Kyu? What you've done to me..? (Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku…?)Bolehkah aku mencintaimu, hmm? Bisakah aku memilikimu kembali..?"

Kyuhyun bergerak pelan dalam tidurnya, membuat Siwon tersadar, "Tapi… kau sudah dimiliki Seunghyun hyung.. What should I do Kyu..? (Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan..?) Siwon tersenyum miris. Untuk kali ini biarkan dia meratapi penyeselan.

Menyesal karena telah melepaskan Kyu.

Menyesal karena telah membiarkan Kyu bertunangan dengan hyungnya sendiri..

Menyesal karena tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri…

Menyesal karena mengkhianati hyungnya…

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat perlahan, badannya terasa remuk dan tidak bertenaga. Masih belum membuka mata, tangan Kyu terulur kesamping tempat tidurnya.

Kosong.

Tidak ada Siwon disitu. Kyuhyun membuaka matanya, meringis pelan saat dirasa bagian bawahnya terasa ngilu dan perih, yah itulah konsekuensi tindakannya semalam. Menoleh kesamping, benar-benar kosong, dia tidak mendapati Siwon disana. Meski Kyuhyun sudah menduganya, tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata mulai menetes di kedua pipi chubby nya, menyesalkah? Tentu, dia telah tidur dengan Siwon untuk yang kedua kalinya tanpa tahu perasaan laki-laki itu entah Siwon masih mencintainya, atau hanya terbawa suasana dan nafsu sehingga mereka melewatkan malam panas untuk kedua kalinya dengan tanpa status. Ah, lebih tepatnya dengan status Kyuhyun sebagai tunangan kakaknya, Seunghyun.

Mianhae.. mianhae… mianhae…' Kyuhyun terus berkata lirih disela tangisnya, sungguh dia merasa telah melukai hati Seunghyun. Menginjak-injak kepercayaan dan ketulusan laki-laki itu.

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttt dddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttt

Mobile phone Kyuhyun bergetar diatas nakas, selintas diliriknya caller ID yang terpampang di layar.

'Seunghyun hyung is calling'

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, ah, iya, dia lupa, setiap pagi, Seunghyun selalu meneleponnya, sekedar mengucapkan, 'Good morning beautiful..' dan menanyakan jam berapa dia ingin dijemput atau hal-hal sepele lainnya yang sangat berarti bagi orang lain, hal-hal yang menunjukkan seberapa pedulinya orang itu terhadap orang lain.

Tangan gemetar Kyu meraih mobile phone nya, sedikit ragu sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk me-reject panggilan itu dan segera mengetik pesan singkat agar Seunghyun tidak salah paham.

"_Mianhae hyung, suaraku sangat serak, jadi tidak bisa mengangkat telfonmu. Mianhaeyo…" _

Sent

"_Baby, kamu sakit? Bagaimana kalau tidak usah ke kampus saja, aku akan menjemputmu dan kita langsung ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaanmu? Aku akan sampai disana kurang dari satu jam. Be fine and safe, Kyuhyunnie.." _

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika perasaan bersalah yang teramat besar menggerogoti hatimu, mencabik-cabik jantungmu? Perasaan bersalah yang seakan hampir menelan Kyuhyun bulat-bulat. Laki-laki itu menggenggam erat mobile nya, mendekap erat di dadanya, dia menangis sekali lagi.

"_Tidak usah hyung, hanya gejala flu biasa. Cukup minum air hangat dan tidur nanti juga hilang sendiri. Tidak perlu khawatir, ne?"_

Sent

.

.

.

Siang harinya.

Seunghyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia harus tampil presentable, setidaknya sampai dia berada di ruangannya sendiri.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, nampaklah seorang laki-laki separuh baya yang telah siap berdiri menjemput Seunghyun dengan setumpukan dokumen penting yang bahkan tidak dilirik oleh Seunghyun barang sekilas.

"Sekertaris Kim, cancel any meetings and tell everyone not to disturb me under any circumstances. No exceptions. (batalkan semua rapat dan beritahu semua orang untuk tidak menggangguku dalam keadaan apapun)" Ucap Seunghyun dengan nada tajam dan dingin. Pandangan matanya seperti mampu membuat siapapun yang tidak sengaja menatapnya membeku. Tidak ada ampun, tidak ada maaf, gelap, kelam, sulit untuk didefinisikan.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu mengangguk, mengerti. Sesaat setelah Seunghyun memasuki ruangan pribadinya, sekertaris Kim menutup pintu dengan perlahan, memberikan ruang untuk bernafas kepada sang direktur.

Seunghyun berjalan tegap, meski pandangan matanya mulai kosong, berdiri disamping kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan Seoul. Sebelumnya diraihnya gelas kosong dan diisi dengan whisky yang memang tersedia di ruangannya. Diteguknya whisky itu tanpa mengecap cita rasa minuman tersebut. Gelas kristal yang kosong itu kembali diisinya sampai setengah penuh.

Sekali teguk, dan tandas lah isi gelas itu, lagi.

Mulai merasa gerah meskipun air conditioner bekerja maksimal seperti biasa, salah satu tangannya dengan kasar meraih dasi Hugo Boss berwarna perak glossy yang dikenakannya dan langsung ditarik, dihempaskan di lantai marmer. Penat, ya dia sungguh penat.

Emosi seorang Seunghyun yang jarang muncul dipermukaan mulai tergelitik saat dia mengingat kejadian hari ini.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"_Baby….hey… kenapa kau bangun? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu istirahat saja, ehm?" Tegur Seunghyun ketika dia mendapati Kyuhyun, sang kekasih berdiri di dapur, berkutat dengan coffee maker. _

_Kyuhyun berbalik, mendapati Seunghyun sudah berdiri lima langkah dihadapannya, lucu sebenarnya, ketika kau melihat the almighty Choi Seunghyun lengkap dengan business suit nya, kemeja dan sepatu Armani, dasi dan cuff links dari Hugo Boss, bahkan dia mencium sekilas wangi Hugo Boss perfume-nya ternyata satu tangan Seunghun sibuk menenteng kantong plastic berisi bubur seafood. _

_Kyuhyun hampir terkikik geli melihat pemandangan langka tersebut namun ditahannya, dia tersenyum lembut._

"_Aku bawakan bubur seafood, kudengar dari Minho, bubur seafood bisa membuat kita lebih baik saat tidak punya nafsu makan. Dan, jangan memandangku begitu, karena aku tahu, kamu pasti sudah menyiapkan seribu alasan untuk tidak makan kan?" Seunghyun menarik Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak dengan kekerasan, justru dengan penuh kelembutan dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang ada di dapur merangkap ruang makan itu. Seunghyun menggulung lengan bajunya dan mulai menyiapkan bubur untuk dimakan Kyu. _

_Menaruhnya didepan Kyuhyun. "Aku suapi?" tawar Seunghyun, membuat Kyu merona. _

"_Tidak perlu, hyung, aku bisa sendiri.." Tolaknya halus, sungguh dia tidak sanggup jika Seunghyun memperlakukannya sedemikian lembut. _

_Kyuhyun mulai menyendok buburnya, "Hati-hati panas.." Seunghyun mengingatkan. Perhatiannya teralih ke arah coffee maker. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui ini bergumam pelan, "Aku tadi sedang menyeduh kopi untukmu, hyung…" _

'_Seperti yang selalu aku lakukan untuk Siwon. Kalian memang bersaudara Choi sejati, bahkan minuman kesukaan kalianpun sama, segelas Americano di pagi hari.' Imbuh Kyuhyun dalam hati. _

_Seunghyun tersenyum, Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, itu merupakan hal yang menggembirakan. Setidaknya dia membuat sedikit kemajuan secara bertahap untuk memenangkan hati pemuda ber-iris mata caramel itu. Seunghyun menatap Kyuhyun seksama. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menawan dimatanya, dengan rambut yang masih sedikit basah, piyama putih yang dikenakannya, membuat Kyuhyun terlihat seperti sesosok malaikat._

_Selesai menyesap kopi paginya dan puas melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah makan dan meminum vitamin, Seunghyun beranjak, oh dan sebelumnya dia telah sukses membujuk Kyuhyun untuk beristirahat saja dirumah ketika dilihat raut muka Kyu yang masih terlihat pucat._

"_Kyunnie… Aku berangkat dulu, istirahat dirumah dan kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku, mengerti?" Seunghyun berkata sembari mengusap rambut Kyu._

_Disisi lain Kyuhyun terdiam. Sungguh dia merasa tidak pantas diperlakukan bak ratu oleh Seunghyun. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya sudah terulur, seakan meminta sebuah pelukan dari Seunghyun._

"_Hug me, hyung…" lirih Kyu. Dia menggigit bibirnya yang mulai gemetar. Kyuhyun tidak menangis. Hatinya yang menangis pilu. Apalagi ketika Seunghyun bergerak mendekat dan memeluknya erat. "Mianhae…" Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati._

_Dibohongi itu menyakitkan. Tetapi membohongi orang yang juga berarti dalam kehidupan kita, lebih menyakitkan, seperti merajam nurani sendiri._

_Meskipun sedikit bingung dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun, namun Seunghyun dengan senang hati memeluknya, memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan._

_Direngkuhnya tubuh Kyuhyun yang pas dipelukannya, halus, lembut bahkan terkesan sedikit ringkih, membuat Seunghyun ingin terus memeluknya, mendekapnya dan menyembunyikan Kyu dari dunia yang kejam dan kadang tidak berperi kemanusiaan. Selamanya melindunginya dari segala bentuk kesedihan dan kesengsaraan. Cho Kyuhyun… malaikatnya, penyelamat jiwa seorang Choi Seunghyun…_

_Itulah yang dipikirkan Seunghyun sebelum tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sebentuk bercak kemerahan di belakang telinga Kyu. Bercak kemerahan yang dengan jelas berarti sebentuk pengkhianatan. _

_AH, apakah bisa disebut pengkhianatan kalau Seunghyun juga sadar bahwa dia belum memliki hati Kyuhyun? Seunghyun menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menampakkan emosinya, tidak didepan Kyuhyun. Teruatama ketika dia masih belum tahu kebenarannya. _

_Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum lembut terhadap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya berkata "Aku pergi, beautiful. I love you…" Beranajak meninggalkan apartment Kyu sembari mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat hingga kuku jarinya melesak ked aging tangannya. _

_Flashback ends._

Mata Seunghyun nyalang memandang refleksi cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh gelas Kristal yang dia mainkan ddi tangannya.

Rahangnya mengeras, giginya menggemeretak,

KRAKKK

Kristal-kristal kecil berjatuhan dari tangan Seunghyun, bersamaan dengan tetesan merah pekat, darah. Tangan Seunghyun yang tadinya menggenggam gelas Kristal itu terlalu erat menyebabkan gelas itu hancur berkeping-keping, seperti perasaannya kali ini. Bunuh diri? Tentu tidak, Seunghyun tidak sepicik itu, hanya saat ini, dia tidak sadar melukai dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya terlalu lepas kontrol akan emosinya sehingga tangannya etrluka. Tidak dalam, bahkan dia sendiri tidak merasakannya, karena pedih yang bersarang di dadanya lebih menyakitkan ketimbang pecahan kristal yang menusuk telapak tangan Seunghyun.

Bukan rasa sakit berasumsi kalau Kyuhyun mungkin menghabiskan malam dengan laki-laki lain. Bukan. Tetapi ketakutan terbesar Seunghyun adalah kalau Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendiri. Sungguh, dia berpikir dia tidak akan bisa jika Kyuhyun berjalan pergi. Dia tidak sanggup.

Diacuhkannya darah yang menetes perlahan.

"Kyuhyun.. please… I beg you.. don't leave me… don't walk away from me…I can't without you… No matter if I have to wait for you forever, no matter if this will forever be unrequited love, just stay with me…" (kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku.. jangan pergi dariku…. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu… Tidak masalah meski aku harus menunggumu selamanya, tidak masalah meski ini akan menjadi cinta sepihak selamanya.. asal kau tetap tinggal disisiku…" racau Seunghyun sembari menatap kosong `lantai yang mulai dihiasi butiran Kristal dan tetesan merah pekat.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_A/N_

_Hullo, dear readers just recognized ternyata so many of you yang pity TOP ya? Saya juga sebenarnya. LOL. Mungkin sampai chapter ini sedikit bisa dibayangkan kalau Siwon's love to Kyu is more like "Eros" and TOP is "Fillial" one, yes? But, belum yakin juga sih, because the plot is still going somewhere. LMAO._

_Ah, my uname in Asianfanfic is not Shixiel, for those who want to know it, you can PM me __ Dan tulisannya juga berbeda sih dari yang di sini._

_Ah, special for Choismine on twitter yang sudah bisa nebak siapa saya, lol, congratulation dear, asal sayanya jangan di hantui update-an ya.. :3_

_Last, thanks for all the nice comments, and do ask your apologize tidak saya balas satu-satu. Soalnya bingung membalasnya,_

_The last, typos are my bestie so please bear with that! ^^_


	8. Another You, Another Me

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : They belong each other.

Other Casts : Choi Seung Hyun (TOP), Choi Minho, others will be introduced later on

Warning : Lime/Lemon (Rated M for a reason)

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa._

* * *

Kyuhyun berdiri diam di balkon apartmentnya. Tidak dipedulikannya angin dingin yang berhembus menusuk setiap jengkal kulit tubuhnya yang putih pucat. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Tanpa disadarinya, Kyuhyun sedikit mencengkeram besi pembatas yang menjadi pagar balkon yang ada dilantai atas apartmentnya. Pandangannya menerawang, sepersekian detik Kyuhyun melirik mobile phone nya yang tergeletak di meja kecil di balkon, sedikit berharap ada pesan masuk.

Namun, kali ini dia harus kecewa lagi. Siwon tidak mengiriminya satu pesanpun. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu apakah yang dia harapkan, permintaan maaf dari seorang Siwon? Lalu berarti malam itu adalah kesalahan? Atau kata-kata cinta? Hell, bahkan ketika mereka masih berhubungan Kyuhyun dapat menghitung berapa kali Siwon mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya? Lalu apa? Kyuhyun sedikit meringis perih, sakit. Hatinya terlampau sakit dengan semua harapan palsu yang bersarang dibenaknya. Cinta itu bodoh dan menyakitkan.

Perasaan bodoh bernamakan cinta yang membuatnya menkhianati Seunghyun yang telah begitu baik. Dan perasaan bodoh bernamakan cinta jugalah yang membuatnya tersakiti sedemikian rupa namun sulit untuk logikanya menyuruhnya berhenti mencintai seorang Choi Siwon. Seandainya, seandainya saja hati bisa dia kendalikan, dia tentu akan memilih mencintai Seunghyun.

Ah, sesak itu datang lagi.

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Deru nafasnya cepat, setiap tarikan nafasnya seakan menusuk-nusuk paru-parunya. Tangan pucatnya tergerak menggapai kemeja dibagian dada, meremasnya erat, mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya satu-satu..

"Please don't act up now.. Please not now.." Kyuhyun membatin (Jangan kambuh sekarang… Jangan sekarang)

Digigit kuat-kuat bibir yang mulai memutih kebiruan hingga dia bisa mengecap rasa besi asin. Diambil nafas perlahan, mencoba menghitung dalam hati agar interval tarikan nafasnya berubah stabil.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Begitu terus, hingga, meski masih sesak seakan dadanya terbakar, tapi sudah tidak begitu semenyakitkan beberapa menit lalu. Peluh dingin masih menetes di dahi Kyuhyun. Sepertinya besok dia harus pergi ke chemist untuk menebus obatnya lagi, atau kalau perlu dia harus menemui sang ulsa seperti yang seharusnya dijadwalkan seminggu yang lalu. Kyuhyn menghela nafas, sepertinya kali ini dia tidak bisa mangkir, karena jika dia tidak mendapatkan obatnya lagi, dan sesak itu kambuh disaat ada 'mereka', terlebih Seunghyun, Kyuhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko mereka mengetahuinya. Tidak boleh.

Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit, sedikit pusing dan rasa mual melanda hebat, tapi ditahannya mati-matian. Kembali duduk di balkon menatap kosong kearah langit yang mulai menggelap, membiarkan pikirannya melayang. Sungguh saat ini ia hanya tidak ingin berpikir tentang apapun.

Seunghyun menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang terbalut kemeja putih. Kyuhyun-nya masih terduduk diam, terlihat sangat tenang, damai, tak terjangkau. Seperti kabut tipis yang jika tersentuh akan langsung menghilang tanpa jejak.

Perlahan Seunghyun menghampiri Kyuhyun, hilang sudah perasaan sakit hatinya akan perbuatan yang mungkin dilakukan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Seunghyun tahu dia bahkan belum punya hak untuk merasa sakit hati, apalagi setelah melihat Kyuhyun lagi, bagaimana bisa dia memendam amarah pada makhluk terindah yang hadir dalam hidupnya.

Sangat indah hingga keindahan itu terkadang menyakitkan.

Kyuhyunnya yang kuat tapi juga rapuh disaat yang bersamaan. Kyuhyunnya yang tegas tapi juga lembut sampai kau tidak berani menyentuhnya. Kyuhyunnya yang memiliki senyuman yang menguatkan seorang Seunghyun dan menghancurkan setiap centimeter tembok kokoh yang dibangunnya sebagai penerus keluarga Choi.

Seunghyun tersenyum tipis teringat kepingan kenangan masa lalu.

Semenjak dulu, dia menyukai Kyuhyun, meskipun jarang diperlihatkan, apalagi kedua dongsaengnya lebih dekat kepada Kyu. tumbuh sebagai putra sulung di keluarga Choi mengharuskan dia mendapatkan perlakuan 'istimewa'. Seunghyun hidup dalam ekspektasi, tekanan dan segala macam atribut yang harus disandangnya dan dia tidak boleh mengeluh.

Mungkin benar kata pepatah, "terlahir sebagai anak sulung maka kau akan dibebankan dituntut menjadi sempurna dan membunuh hatimu sendiri, sedangkan dilahirkan menjadi anak kedua , maka kau akan merasakan tekanan dibandingkan dengan kakakmu yang sempurna." Ya, Seunghyun memang dari semula mengetahui perlakuan kedua orang tuanya terhadapnya dan kedua adiknya. Tetapi justru itulah yang membuat Seunghyun tidak bisa menyerah, karena jika sekali saja ia menyerah atau mengeluh, maka semua beban sebagai penerus keluarga Choi akan dialihkan kepada adiknya, dan dia sungguh tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Senghyun ingin adiknya bisa memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri, bebas bernafas dan tidak terkekang. Tidak seperti dia yang terbelenggu meski tidak pernah Seunghyun akui.

Flashback.

"Umma .. Appa, lihat Seunghyunnie dapat nilai 90 di ujian Matematika kemarin!" Seunghyun kecil, berlari kecil sedikit terlonjak karena terlalu antusias untuk menunjukkan hasil ujiannya kepada sang ayah dan ibu yang sedang berada di meja makan. Yah, memang sudah waktunya untuk sarapan.

Tuan besar Choi masih sibuk dengan Koran pagi dan secangkir kopi panas, sedangkan nyonya Choi menggendong Siwon yang masih balita.

"Appa…." Panggil Seunghyun kecil ceria.

Satu lirikan tajam langsung membungkam Seunghyun,Tuan Choi mengambil kertas hasil ujian yang ada di genggaman tangan mungil Seunghyun dan merobeknya menjadi dua.

Tatapan mata dingin, "Ingat Seunghyun, kau itu calon pewaris Choi. Nilai 90 hanyalah sampah." Tuan Choi bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Seunghyun kecil, tidak mengindahkan sorot mata kecewa anak sulungnya. Bagi Tuan Choi tidak ada istilah nilai bagus atau buruk, yang ada hanyalah satu 'sempurna'. Semenjak saat itu Seunghyun keras terhadap dirinya sendiri tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh, tidak peduli seberapa lelah, seberapa tertekan, semua dipendamnya sendiri.

Terlebih ketika dia beranjak remaja, hal terpenting yang dia lakukan adalah bagaimana caranya memuaskan ego orangtuanya dan menjaga kedua adik kesayangannya. Agar mereka tetap memiliki kebahagiaan yang Seunghyun sendiri tidak mengecapnya, atau paling tidak itulah pemikiran Seunghyun.

Mendengar tawa Siwon dan celotehan Minho bisa membuatnya melupakan hari-hari berat yang dibebankan padanya, namun terkadang Seunghyun pun masih tetap bisa merasakan kesepian yang sedikit demi sedikit menggerogoti jiwa dan hatinya. Saat itulah hatinya yang mulai mengeras diselamatkan oleh seorang bocah imut menggemaskan, Cho Kyuhyun.

Ketika itu Seunghyun berusia 12 tahun, Siwon 9 tahun, Minho 5 tahun. Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun, ya dia dan keluarganya baru saja pindah satu kompleks dengan kediaman keluarga Choi. Meski baru satu minggu namun Mereka sudah terlihat akrab terutama Minho Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Minho dan Siwon kecil sedang sibuk bermain sepak bola di halaman belakang kediaman Choi, Seunghyun duduk diam mengamati sambil membaca buku pelajarannya. Meskipun matanya focus menatap deretan soal di bukunya, tetapi pikirannya menerawang, penat, lelah dan sesak. Dia lelah berusaha tanpa kenal lelah, dia bahkan masih anak kecil yang juga butuh diperhatikan, dimanja, disayang. Tetapi, Seunghyun menyadari bahwa semuanya tidak seperti yang dia harapkan, dan justru dia harus berusaha agar baik Siwon ataupun Minho tidak merasakan seperti apa yang dia alami. Setidaknya dia akan menjadi sosok kakak yang memenuhi standar Tuan Choi dan sosok kakak sempurna yang juga melindungi dan menyayangi kedua adiknya, dan Kyunnie juga tentunya.

"Seunghyun hyung…." Ucap ceria bocah berambut kecoklatan dengan pipi chubby yang tangannya sibuk menenteng boneka Pikachu. Seunghyun menoleh, mendapati Kyunnie sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Iya, Kyu? Ada apa, hmm?" Dengan sayang Seunghyun mengelus rambut Kyu. tersenyum kepada anak kecil tetangganya ini.

Grep!

Seunghyun kaget, tiba-tiba Kyu menubruknya dan memeluknya erat, wajah putih polo situ terbenam didadanya, kedua tangan gempal Kyu melingkar erat di perut Seunghyun.

"Senyum Seunghyun hyung terlihat sedih sekali, senyumnya tidak sampai mata… Kyu tidak suka, Kyu jadi ikut sedih…. Kata Eomma, kalau kita sedih, bisa baikan kalau dipeluk, makanya Kyunnie peluk Seunghyun hyung, bolehkah?"

Detik itu juga, Seunghyun merasakan perasaan hangat menelusup kedalam relung hatinya, hampir saja dia menangis. Baru dia sadari, hatinya masih membutuhkan kasih sayang. Sedikit terisak dia mengencangkan pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun, untuk sesaat itu jiwanya terasa ringan. Mungkin itulah kedua kali Senghyun merasa begitu bersyukur telah terlahir kedunia, dia memiliki dongsaeng-dongsaeng yang sangat berharga dan Tuhan masih begitu baik, mengirimkan seorang malaikat polos berwujud anak kecil dengan iris seripa lelehan caramel yang kini menatapnya lembut.

Flashback ends

.

.

.

.

Seunghyun berjalan perlahan kearah Kyu.

"Sayang…" Panggilnya pelan, membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, tidak begitu kaget sebenarnya ketika Kyu mendapati Seunghyun sudah ada di apartmentnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis,

"Hyung.. Kamu datang.." Kyuhyun bangkit, namun Seunghyun segera mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap berada ditempatnya semula, Seunghyun berjalan mendekat, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di balkon dan dengan gerakan lembut meraih tangan Kyu,

"Sit with me, please?" (Duduk bersamaku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tetapi definisi duduk bersama ala Senghyun ternyata sedikit berbeda, dengan sedikit tegas, tangan Seunghyun menarik Kyuhyun, mendudukkan Kyu di atas pangkuannya, wajah Senghyun sedikit menempel di punggung Kyuhyun membuat Kyu gemetar merasakan hangat nafas Seunghyun yang menerpa kulit lehernya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sedikit gugup ketika Seunghyun semakin mengeratkan lengannya yang sibuk merangkul pinggang ramping Kyu.

"Hyung.. aku.. ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.. aku.. m-maaf…. Aku…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Haruskah ia mengatakan semua hal bodoh itu? Tentangnya dan Siwon? tentang malam panas yang mereka lewati? Tetapi, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat Siwon. Tidak tahu apakah Siwon melakukan 'itu' karena masih ada rasa cinta untuknya atau hanya terbawa suasana. Damn it.

Seunghyun langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, mencium lembut bekas kissmark yang ada disana membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap, hampir saja terlonjak dan mendorong Seunghyun ketika tangan Seunghyun tidak bergeming, memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tetap duduk dipangkuannya tanpa bergerak se-centi pun.

"Stop it… Don't say anything.. Don't say anything that will hurt you, don't say anything that will hurt us… Don't say anything that will make you become unreachable for me (Hentikan… Jangan katakana apapun, jangan katakana apapun yang nantinya menyakitimu, jangan katakana apapun yang nantinya menyakiti kita… Jangan katakana apapun yang akan membuatmu menjadi tidak terjangkau lagi olehku… )

"Jangan menanyakan apakah aku tahu atau tidak, yang penting aku menerima dan memahaminya, Kyuhyunna.. Aku mampu memahamimu asal kau tidak meninggalkanku… "

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya, menahan isakan yang mungkin akan keluar. Demi Tuhan, dia merasa seprti iblis yang tidak berhati dan mencabik-cabik hati Seunghyun. Laki-laki itu tahu, dna dia tetap mau menunggu, tetap mau memaafkan, tetap mau mendekap makhluk sehina dirinya.

"Sayang… Jangan merasa tidak pantas berada disisiku… Akulah yang 'memaksamu' berada disisiku meskipun aku juga tahu itu tidak mudah, meski aku tahu hatimu masih dipenuhi orang lain, konsekuensi inilah yang aku tanggung agar dapat bersamamu. Jadi,, jangan pernah beranggapan bahwa dirimu kotor atau kejam terhadapku, karena sebenarnya akulah yang kejam disini, terlalu mencintaimu hingga seperti ini. Dan jika siapapun laki-laki terberuntung yang bisa mendapatkan hatimu dan terbodoh karena menyia-nyia kannya tidak segera merebutmu kembali, kau akan belajar menerima dan mencintaiku… Dan meskipun hari itu Tuhan mencabut nyawaku ini, aku akan merelakannya, karena aku bahagia teah mendapatkan hatimu…" Seunghyun bermonolog lirih.

Kyuhyun tercekat, sebesar itukah cinta Seunghyun untuknya? Sedalam itukah?

Dia berbalik, mendapati wajah heran Seunghyun.

"Aku tidak mau hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunduk. Seunghyun tersenyum getir, sebegitu beratkah untuk Kyuhyun untuk belajar menerimanya?

"Aku tidak mau kau mati begitu saja.. AKu tidak mau menjadi janda? Duda? Terserah apapun istilahnya di usia dini!" Ketus Kyuhyun sambil cemberut, memandang tidak suka ke arah Seunghyun, mencoba menyembunyikan kegalauannya.

"Ahahahahaha~~ Setidkanya kau kan menjadi ahli warisku, baby…"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, "Sepertinya garing nya Minho menular padamu, bercandamu tidak lucu hyung…" Sungut Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pinggang Seunghyun.

"Aw, appo.. appo… mianhae, ne?" Seunghyun tersenyum.

Mata mereka bertemu, mata elang dengan obsidian hitam pekat milik Seunghyun yang sepertiblack hole dan iris caramel Kyuhyun yang hangat dan lembut seperti lelehan coklat dan caramel.

"Kyu… May I kiss you…?" (Bolehkah aku menciummu..?" Seunghyun meminta dengan suara rendah. Kenapa meminta ijin, karena dia merasa tidak mungkin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menciumnya, dan dia bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang akan memaksakan kehendak.

Kyuhyun terhenyak, seorang lelaki, meminta ijin untuk mencium tunangannya. Seunghyun begitu memikirkan perasaannya. Dan detik itu, Kyuhyun dengan segala keterbatasannya sebagai manusia yang mudah tersentuh, ingin mengiyakan, setidaknya dia bisa jika hanya memberikan sebuah ciuman, iya kan?

Seunghyun menariknya perlahan, kedua obsidian hitam pekat itu mengunci iris caramel Kyuhyun, pergerakan yang lembut dan hati-hati seakan tidak ingin melukai Kyuhyunnya, Kyu memejamkan matanya perlahan saat sentuhan lembut mulai menekan bibirnya.

Seunghyun mengecupnya perlahan, lembut, dan terarah. Kyu bisa merasakan napas hangat pewaris perusahaan Choi itu di pipinya, naik secara konstan. Seunghyun melepas bibirnya sejenak, memandang Kyuhyun teduh. Tangan kanannya mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun, mengecupnya sekilas sebelum kembali menikmati kehangatan bibir itu.

"I love you, Cho Kyuhyun," bisiknya pelan.

Kyuhyun merasakan darahnya sedikit berdesir. Dia bergidik sesaat ketika merasakan tangan kanan Seunghyun mulai menyusup di antara helaian lembut rambut coklatnya dan menekan kepalanya pelan, memperdalam ciumannya, melumat bibir bawah Kyu, masih dengan rasa lembut yang memabukkan.

Sebelah tangan Kyu bergerak keatas, tidak sadar menyenggol mobile phone nya dan membuatnya tidak sengaja memencet speed dial sebuah nomor yang tak lagi asing tanpa dia sadari,"Mmmh… Seunghyunnie… hyung….." Kyuhyun sedikit mendesahkan nama Senghyun

"Haaaaa…..,"Kyuhyun menarik nafas pelan, sedetik setelah Seunghyun melepas ciumannya. "Thank you, Kyuhyunnie.. Thank you..Ah besok malam, maukah kau makan malam bersama keluargaku di kediaman Choi? Nae eomma dan mungkin juga appa kebetulan dirumah, eomma merindukanmu… "

"Tentu saja…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain.

Siwon sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen laknat yang menumpuk dimejanya. "Damn it!" Semenjak pagi dia telah disibukkan dengan rapat pencapaian target divisinya dan segala tetek bengek urusan kantor. Meski hasil kerja kerasnya mulai menuai hasil, dari perkiraan meeting tadi pagi, menurut hasil analysis , kemungkinan divisi yang dikelolanya akan mencapai-melebihi target yang ditentukan, yaitu 130 %. Siwon tersenyum, jika itu benar tercapai, maka semua orang akan mengakuinya mengakui bahwa dia tidak kalah hebat disbanding kakaknya, satu langkah lagi agar dia bisa berdiri di level yang sama dengan Choi Seunghyun.m

Siwon memijit pelan pelipisnya, sepertinya dia membutuhkan secangkir black coffee lagi. Penat menyergap seluruh indranya. Ditatapnya layar mibie phone yang tergeletak disebelah laptopnya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali dia menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun hanya akan menjadi pemecah konsentrasinya. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang Siwon butuhkan saat ini.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar "Cho Kyuhyun is calling"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, sedikit menimbang apakah akan dijawab atau tidak panggilan telefon itu. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa rindunya juga membuncah. Siwon sendiri tidak mengerti perasaannya, ada rasa bahagia yang diingkarinya setiap dia bersama Kyu. Perasaan yang justru semakin kuat daripada yang dulu dirasakannya ketika mereka masih bersama.

"Yobose-…." Belum sampai satu kata terucap dari bibir Siwon, dia sepertinya harus menelan kepahitan. Suaranya terputus ketika didengarnya desahan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan lebih parah lagi, Kyuhyun mendesahkan nama satu orang yang paling tidak ingin Siwon dengar keluar dari mulutnya.

**,"****Mmmh… Seunghyunnie… hyung….."**

Siwon mencengkeram erat ponselnya, dengan kasar dimatikannya saluran panggilan itu. Urat di pelipisnya bermunculan seiringan dengan rahangnya yang mengeras. Emosinya sudah bergejolak.

"Sajangnim.." panggil sekertarisnya, Jung Jessica. Ditangannya masih ada beberapa file yang Siwon yakin akan menambah rentetan pekerjaannya. Fuck, dia bahkan ingin menghancurkan sesuatu sekarang ini.

Ah, sebersit ide terlintas dikepalanya.

"Sekertaris Jung, kau sibuk besok malam?"

"Eh?" Jessica sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Siwon, jarang sekali, bahkan hampir tidak pernah boss nya ini menanyakan urusan pribadi. "Tidak Sajangnim. Ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?"

"Kosongkan jadwalmu besok malam, kau akan menemaniku makan malam." Titah Siwon yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sekertarisnya, 'mungkin makan malam dengan client' pikir seorang Jung Jessica, tidak menyadari seringaian di bibir Siwon, ketika laki-laki itu mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuk Kyuhyun.

**_'_****_Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu ahli diranjang sampai kau bisa mendesahkan dua nama berbeda tanpa selang hari, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi aku akui service-mu memang hebat. Jadi, kuharap Seunghyun hyung pasti juga terpuaskan sepertiku."_**

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, tadi dia telah mengantarkan Seunghyunpulang sampai di lift. Dadanya masih berdebar mengingat ciuman Seunghyun. Mau tidak mau pikirannyaberkelana. Ciuman Seunghyun dan ciuman Siwon jelas sekali berbeda. Seunghyun memeluk dan menciumnya lembut, terlalu lembut malah, seakan dia adalah benda keramik mahal yang mudah hancur. Seakan dia mudah terluka, dan Seunghyun mati-matian melindunginya dan takut merusaknya.

Tapi Siwon berbeda, Siwon memeluknya dengan tegas dan kuat, menciumnya dengan penuh kekuatan, mempercayai bahwa mereka sepadan, tidak takut bahwa pelukannya mungkin akan menyakitinya, karena mereka sama-sama memiliki perasaan yang kuat. Siwon memperlakukannya bukan sebagai benda yang rapuh. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun membandingkan mereka, dia menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jarinya.

Bersama Seunghyun hyung dia merasa aman terlindungi, bersama Siwon dia merasa hidup dan bergairah. Ah, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menggeplak dahinya sendiri.

Diraihnya ponselnya yang sedari tadi terlupakan, dahinya mengernyit melihat ada notifications panggilan keluar dan sms masuk.

Dibukanya pesan singkat itu, dan sebutir air mata kembali lolos dari mata indahnya. 'Choi Siwon… tidak puaskah kau menyakitiku?'batinnya. Dia merasa dia seperti manusia murahan yang direndahkan habis-habisan oleh Siwon.

'Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis' ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, dan dia juga tidak berniat memberikan penjelasan apapun kepada Siwon, toh Siwon bukan siapa-siapanya dan tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Tapi, hatinya kembali sakit, 'Selemah itukah aku, Tuhan? Kumohon padamu hilangkan perasaan ini…' Kyuhyum membatin.

Drrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttt drrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttt drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttt

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, Kyuhyun meringis, jika itu Siwon maka demi Tuhan dia lebih baik membuang ponselnya ke closet ketimbang mengangkat telfonnya. Namun ketika dilirik nama siapa yang tercantum di layar itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, bukan, bukan Siwon, bukan juga Seunghyun.

"Moshi-moshi" Kyu menyapa lirih.

"Kyunnie-ya! Bogoshipoyo~~~!" Suara (sedikit sexy dan kencang) line seberang menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Nado, hyung…. nado.." ucap Kyuhyun tertahan, sungguh dia sangat merindukan satu-satunya kerabat selain kedua orang tuanya, tentu saja, yang sangat disayanginya.

"Gwenchana Kyuhyunnie?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Daijobu , hontoni daijobu, gwenchana hyung…" Kyuhyun mengusap lelehan airmata dipipinya. Jika itu mungkin Kyuhyun mungkin sudah lari ke Jepang dan memeluk sepupunya yang lebih tua darinya. Mungkin Kyuhyun memang dekat dengan Minho, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang dia tidak bisa ceritakan pada pangeran katak itu, apalagi menyangkut beban perasaannya yang semakin hari semakin menyesakkan, dan itu juga menyangkut kedua saudara Minho, tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun berkeluh kesah terhadap Minho? Apalagi Minho sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya juga.

"Hyung… aku… ingin sekali ke Jepang… menyusul hyung disana…. " lirih Kyuhyun. Benar, dia ingin sekali melarikan diri dari semua ini. Dia suah tidak sanggup, tercekat sampai ke tenggorokan, bahkan rasanya sakit sekali untu bernafas, entah karena terlalu kuat berusaha menahan tangis atau penyakitnya kambuh, Kyuhyun tak peduli.

"Kyuhyunnie.. Ada apakah?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan suara yang teduh dan mengalun , menentramkan.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, tidak sadar bahwa hyungnya tidak bisa melihatnya. "Ani.. tidak apa-apa hyung, mungkin hanya terlalu lelah dengan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk tiada habis.. Sepertinya aku butuh liburan…."

"Ah, hyung lupa, hyung punya kejutan untukmu, tapi kau harus menunggu besok, bagaimana? Sekarang istirahatlah, kau memerlukannya.."

"Bolehkah, aku mendengar suara nyanyian hyung? KAu merindukannya…" pinta Kyuhyun sambil kembali merebahkan kepalanya di bantal dengan ponsel masih menempel ditelinga.

_In your memories, in your heart, in your innocent dreams,_

_Even if your dreams fell into a maze, you had spread your wings,_

_Even the pain you've experienced, the time you've cried,_

_Put them in your heart, just hold them in,_

_And one day, you'll be able to smile_

_I believe that you can do it,_

_It's a wish I can't erase,_

_I'll hold onto your hand,_

_So you can shine brightly_

Didalam kenanganmu, didalam hatimu, didalam mimpi-mimpi polosmu

Bahkan ketika mimpimu jatuh kedalam teka-teki tak berujung, kepakanlah sayapmu

Ketika sakit yang kau alami, ketika kau menangis

Taruh kesedihanmu dihatimu, genggamlah..

Makasuatu hari nanti kau akan mampu tersenyum

Aku percaya kau mampu melakukannya

Itu adalah harapan yang tidak bisa aku hapuskan

Aku kan menggenggam tanganmu dank au akan bersinar terang…

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kala mendengar dengkur halus Kyuhyun dari seberang sana, namun senyumnya pudar seketika. Dia tahu dongsaengnya sedang ada masalah, dan yang lebih menyebalkannya adalah, seorang Cho Kyuhyun terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya sebelum dia sendiri merasa menyerah dan saat itu pasti smeua seakan telah terlambat.

Sepertinya, rencana kepulangannya ke Korea harus dipercepat.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N hullo! Dear readers, mau mengadakan quiz nih. Kalau ada yang bisa benar menebak siapa sepupu yang menelfon Kyu di scene terakhir, bisa request satu scene buat dimasukkan ke FF ini.. (itu juga kalau ada yang tertarik sih.. hahaha, Just want to play some riddles with you guys :p) Oh yeah, and I am not really fond to be called "Thor" so please just call me by name either Shixiel or Vinne (read:Vin) kay? Love you all 3

C Ya


	9. So this is 'us'

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : They belong each other.

Other Casts : Choi Seung Hyun (TOP), Choi Minho, others will be introduced later on

Warning : Lime/Lemon (Rated M for a reason)

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa._

* * *

Jika seandainya boleh memilih, Kyuhyun tidak ingin hadir di makan malam keluarga Choi, sebutlah dia pengecut, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin bertemu dengan Siwon. Rasanya seperti berada di ruangan gelap dan terasing, membuatmu tidak bisa bernafas dan menyesakkan.

Dan Kyuhyun sendiri semakin lama semakin tidak mengerti hatinya…

Namun, bagaimanapun sebagai tunangan dan salah satu orang terdekat keluarga Choi, Kyuhyun harus menampakkan diri. Jadi disinilah dia sekarang, duduk tenang meski sebenarnya dia gelisah. Mengenakkan T-shirt v-neck dan celana panjang yang terlihat sedikit ketat dibagian paha, dipadukan dengan coat sewarna beige yang membuat kulit pucatnya terlihat menawan, sedangkan Seunghyun, dia sudah berganti pakaian, mengenakan kemeja putih yang kancingnya dilepas sebatas perpotongan leher dan lengan yang digulung sebatas siku, dan celana jeans gelap, casual namun tetap terlihat elegant. Mr and Ms Choi juga sudah berada disana, bersiap menjamu tamu makan malam mereka. Bahkan Minho juga sudah duduk manis ditempatnya, hal yang sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan seorang Choi Minho, mungkin juga keberadaan Lee Taemin membuatnya sedikit bersikap 'dewasa' dihadapan ayahnya.

Seunghyun merangkul Kyuhyun sekilas, mendaratkan kecupan singkat dan lembut di leher putih itu, "Don't be nervous.. you look absolutely stunning, baby.." (jangan gugup, kau terlihat sungguh menawan.." "and I am here.. always.."

Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan lembut Seunghyun. 'if only you know hyung.. aku gugup bukan karena penampilanku atau bertemu dengan orangtuamu, tetapi.. aku gugup karena Siwon...' batin Kyuhyun sedih.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Sebuah suara menginterupsi keheningan yang tadinya tercipta di ruang makan keluarga Choi. Choi Siwon berjalahan perlahan setelah sedikit membungkuk, menyampaikan salam terhadap sang ayah. Armani suitnya masih melekat ditubuh tegapnya, Dia melangkah perlahan, namun, yang membuat semua orang sedikit terpana adalah adanya seorang wanita yang berjalan anggun disebelah Siwon, lebih tepatnya menggandeng lengan kekar Siwon. Mengenakan gaun berwarna merah pekat dengan potongan leher rendah yang bahkan sedikit mempertunjukkan cleavage nya dengan blazer hitam yang tidak dikancingkan sama sekali.

Siwon menggeser kursi disebelah Taemin, tepat berhadapan dengan Seunghyun, mempersilahkan sekertarisnya itu untuk duduk disana sedangkan dia sendiri duduk disebelahnya. Seunghyun menatap sekilas, menganggukan kepala saat mengenali wanita tersebut, Jung Jessica. Sedangkan baik Mr ataupun hanya melirik sekilas. Tidak mengacuhkan meski juga tidak mengindahkan kehadiran mereka.

Tanpa sadar Minho menggeram kesal, dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada di otak kakaknya. Mengajak perempuan di acara yang jelas-jelas Kyuhyun akan datang. Oke, Minho tahu Kyuhyun sudah resmi menjadi tunangan kakak sulungnya, Seunghyun. Tetapi, Minho juga tahu masih ada banyak pertanyaan dan masalah yang belum terselesaikan, hell bahkan Minho sendiri masih bingung dengan hubungan ketiganya. Yang Minho tahu dengan pasti, dia sungguh tidak rela, entah itu Seunghyun ataupun Choi Pabbo Siwon melukai Kyuhyun hyungnya tersayang. Dan bahkan orang butapun mampu melihat kilatan emosi anatara terkejut, kecewa dan sedih yang terpancar dari tatapan mata Kyu, meski hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan sedikit kaku, hampir tidak ada yang bercakap-cakap ataupun bergurau. Bahkan Minho yang terkenal sedikit aktifpun memilih untuk tidak banyak bersuara. Well, sebenarnya Minho memiliki dua alasan utama, pertama, dia sedikit takut dengan sang ayah, dan kedua dia tidak percaya dengan mulutnya sendiri, dia takut, sekalinya dia membuka mulut, dia tidak akan bisa menghentikkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berkata pedas baik itu ditujukan pada Siwon hyungnya atau pada perempuan norak jadi-jadian yang ada didepan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan perusahaan, Seunghyun?" tidak benar-benar menatap putranya ketika dia mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Sedangkan Seunghyun sendiri sedikit menghela nafas, ayahnya memang hanya mengerti tentang bagaimana berkomunikasi jika itu menyangkut dunia bisnis, meskipun jauh dilubuk hatinya dia menginginkan setidaknya terjadi obrolan yang lebih ringan untuk makan malam keluarga. Namun, yah, itu sangat sulit ter-realisasikan.

Maka Seunghyun menaruh pisau dan garpu yang tadi dia gunakan untuk memotong grilled salmon steaknya dan sedikit mengusap mulut, menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah dengan tenang. "Perusahaan berkembang dengan stabil jika tidak dibilang bagus." Sebentar Seunghyun melirik kearah Siwon yang sedari tadi terlihat tegang. Seunghyun tahu bahwa Siwon berharap sang ayah memperhatikkan kinerjanya, yang Seunghyun akui sangat professional dan hebat. Satu hal lagi, Seunghyun mengerti Siwon, mengerti perasaan adik lelakinya yang ingin diakui oleh sang ayah.

"I personally think I have to thank Siwon, because he has put a lot of efforts to make his division reaches the target of the company." (aku pikir, aku harus berterima kasih kepada Siwon, karena dia telah bekerja keras sehingga divisi yang dikelolanya dapat mencapai target perusahaan..) Seunghyun berkata tegas, tersenyum mantap kearah Siwon dan menatap , memperlihatkan auranya sebagai seorang penerus keluarga Choi yang berkharisma dan mampu menundukkan dunia bisnis Korea.

sedikitpun tidak bergeming, "Lalu bagaimana dengan persiapan pembukaan cabang baru? Segera siapkan overseas analyst untuk project ini. Do it smoothly, I accept no failure." Seunghyun sedikit terhenyak, ayahnya bahkan tidak memuji ataupun sedikit memberikan respon terhadap laporannya tentang kinerja Siwon. Seunghyun sedkit menghela nafas, dia sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan ini, dia tidak mengharap ayahnya bersikap lembut padanya. Tetapi setidaknya dia berharap ayahnya mau melihat hasil jerih payah sungguh, Seunghyun menyesalkan hal ini.

Siwon menggertakkan rahangnya kuat-kuat.'Damn it' Siwon tidak menyangka bahwa Seunghyun akan memujinya di hadapan ayahnya. Lebih tidak menyangka jika ayahnya hanya akan menganggap usahanya sebagai angin lalu. Siwon menggenggam pisau di tangannya, mencengkeram dengan kuat. Dia merasa malu. Dia kecewa. Dan Siwon hanya mampu menyalahkan Seunghyun yang dengan bodohnya mengucapkan hal seperti itu, membuatnya merasa rendah dan tidak berarti. Siwon tidak ingin dikasihani. Meskipun Seunghyun tidak bermaksud demikian.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia dapat merasakan suasana yang mulai tegang. Sedikit bergerak gelisah, apalagi entah bagaimana dia merasa lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa pahit dan perutnya bergolak. Kyuhyun meremas tangannya sendiri, tidak begitu focus dengan makanan yang terhidang didepannya. Toh sedari tadi, Kyuhyun juga tidak benar-benar 'makan', definisi 'makan' nya kali ini adalah memotong-motong, mengaduk dan memutar-mutar makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Dan jika Kyuhyun beranggapan bahwa semua orang bisa tertipu, dia salah, karena sedari tadi Seunghyun menatap Kyuhyun, bahkan Siwon dan Minho juga sekali dua kali mencuri pandang dengan sudut mata mereka.

Tangan besar Seunghyun tahu-tahu sudah menggenggam erat tangannya, meremasnya perlahan. "Baby, gwencahana? Kau sedikit terlihat tidak sehat…" Bisik Seunghyun lirih.

Kyuhun mengerjap, menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, "It's okay.. I am okay hyung…"

Deg

Kembali perasaan itu datang lagi, rasa sesak dan perutnya yang sangat bergolak, membuatnya ingin memuntahkan makanan yang telah ditelannya. Cengkeraman Kyuhyun semakin kuat, bahkan peluh dingin mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya.

"Cukup membicarakan masalah perusahaan, kita nikmati saja makan malam ini, bukankah begitu, sayang?" Tanya wanita yang berbusana sangat anggun, , yang hanya dijawab dengan dengusan perlahan dari suaminya. tersenyum simpul dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pasangan Seunghyun-Kyuhyun. Seunghyun yang terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Seunghyun menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun sekilas, sedikit khawatir dengan perubahan warna kulit Kyu yang semakin memucat. "Bagaimana hubungan kalian, hmm? Seunghyunnie, kamu memperlakukan Kyuhyunna dengan baik, bukan? Jangan mempermalukan keluarga Choi."

Seunghyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan mengecawakanmu, Eomma." Seunghyun melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, "dan tentu saja aku juga sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, Eomma tidak perlu khawatir." Seunghyun menjawab penuh keyakinan. Tidak, dia tidak berusaha menggombal atau merayu, memang begitulah adanya. Dia juga bukan orang yang suka berbohong, he says what he does, he never lies.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Baguslah, tapi kuperhatikkan Kyuhyunnie sedikit terlihat tidak sehat malam ini, kamu tidak apa-apa nak?". Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, kepalanya terasa ringan, pening. "Saya baik-baik saja, .." jawabnya perlahan.

"Aigo.. Jangan terlalu formal. Panggil aku Eomma, toh sebentar lagi Kyuhyunnie akan menjadi menantu keluarga ini." Ms. Choi berkata riang.

Siwon? Dia ingin muntah menyaksikan keakraban antara calon menantu- dan ibunya ini (lebih tepatnya ibunya yang bersikap hangat untuk mencairkan suasana). Walaupun tadi sempat khawatir dengan kondisi Kyuhyun, namun sekarang perasaan khawatir itu lenyap, digantikkan dengan amarah dan entah perasaan negatif lain apa yang menyelimuti putra kedua keluarga Choi itu.

Sang kepala keluarga berdehem, kesehatannya memang tidak begitu baik, dan beliau juga tidak begitu suka untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang hal yang dianggap tidak penting. Mengerti akan sinyal dari sang suami, Ms. Choi langsung berucap, "Baiklah, kami istirahat dulu anak-anak. Nikmati makan malam kalian." ucap diikuti sang istri yang menngandengnya mesra sambil beranjak pergi.

Siwon menengokkan kepalanya ke kursi disebelahnya dan mendapati sekertarisnya, Jung Jessica duduk disebelahnya, heck, dia bahkan lupa jika tadi dia mengajak Jessica di acara ini. "Jessica-ssi, kau terlihat lelah, apakah aku perlu mengantarmu pulang setelah ini? Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang wanita cantik sepertimu pulang sendirian." Sedikit mengelus bahu Jessica dengan gerakan seduktif.

Minho mendengus, kali ini lebih keras sengaja tampaknya. "Oh come on. Kalau memang lelah, lebih baik dari awal juga tidak diajak kan?"

"Minho-ya…" Taemin sedikit terpana dengan sikap ketus Minho, seumur-umur belum pernah dilihatnya Minho bersikap kasar apalagi terhadap perempuan. Taemin masih mengelus lengan kekar Minho berusaha menenangkannya.

"Minho." Seunghyun menatapnya dengan pandangan menegur. "Memang kenapa? Dari awal memang dia juga tidak diundang kok." Minho tetap tidak mau kalah. Minho jujur merasa lelah dengan permainan apalah yang sedang dimainkan oleh Siwon hyungnya. Lelah melihat Kyuhyun hyungnya menderita, dan lelah untuk diam dan tidak berbuat apa-apa. Wanita itu tidak salah sebenarnya, dia hanya hadir di waktu yang tidak tepat saja.

"Minho! Jaga bicaramu." Siwon menghardik. Ucapannya keras. Siwon sebenarnya tahu bahwa Minho kesal, hanya saja, Siwon tidak begitu peka untuk mengerti sumber kekesalan seorang Choi Minho.

"Minho, aku mengajak seorang 'wanita' keacara keluarga apakah hal itu salah, hmm? Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat 'normal' untuk dilakukan." Sindir Siwon tajam, matanya melirik sosok Kyuhyun yang tidak bergera dari tempat duduknya.

Merasa tidak terima dibentak oleh kakaknya, apalagi sindiran kakaknya terhadap Kyuhyun, dimana jelas-jelas dia yang salah justru membuat emosi Minho semakin meledak. "Siwon hyung menyuruhku menjaga bicara? Speak for yourself, hyung! Jaga sikap hyung terlebih dulu!" Ucap Minho berang. Dia berdiri. Taemin yang kebingungan berusaha menenangkan Minho. "You, just get out of my sight!" Tunjuk Minho kearah Jessica yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

Jessica terkesiap, ini sungguh diluar logikanya, Choi Siwon yang notabene adalah atasannya, meminta dia untuk menemaninya di acara makan malam keluarga dan bersikap perhatian. Jessica bahkan berpikir mungkin dia berdelusi atau seorang Choi Siwon sedang kerasukan. Tetapi, siapalah ia untuk bisa menolak keinginan sang boss walau Jessica harus mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hati. Jessica bukanlah perempuan bodoh, dan dia sedikit bisa menangkap bahwa Siwon sedang 'memanfaatkannya' sekarang, dengan kedok, 'ini juga salah satu tugasmu sebagai seorang sekertaris'.

Jessica tersenyum sopan, 'mungkin ini saatnya dia bisa terlepas dari drama aneh yang sedang dijalaninya' pikirnya. Apalagi dia juga tidak ingin menyaksikan keributan yang terjadi diantara Choi bersaudara. "Jika anda mengijinkan, Siwon. Dan saya juga bisa memesan taxi. Saya tidak ingin mengganggu acara keluarga anda." Tolaknya berusaha bersikap sopan dan tidak menyinggung Siwon.

"Baguslah kalau sadar diri." Siwon mendelik tajam, Minho sudah agak keterlaluan. Namun seorang Choi Minho yang sedang kesal memang tidak bisa dihentikan hanya dengan pelototan mata.

Seunghyun langsung menengahi, "Siwon, antar nona Jung kedepan. Minho, tenangkan dirimu." Dan itu adalah ucapan final Seunghyun, jika kedua adiknya tidak mau menurut, maka dia sendiri yang akan menyeret mereka satu persatu. Siwonpun berjalan keluar dengan diikuti Jessica, dia memilih tidak memperkeruh suasana, dan dia sedang tidak ingin berkelahi dengan Minho, mau dikemanakan mukanya jika itu sampai terjadi tepat didepan hidung sekertarisnya?

Seunghyun tidak mengerti bagaimana Minho bisa bersikap seketus itu, semanja apapun dia, dia tidak pernah bersikap kelewatan. Dan Siwon? Siwon yang dia kenal tidak pernah mengajak random girls apalagi untuk hadir keacara keluarga.

Seunghyun berbalik, menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, tidak berucap sepatah katapun, padahal biasanya dialah penjinak Choi bersaudara itu.

Kyuhyun meremas baju didadanya dengan tangan yang sudah gemetar, keringat dingin menetes, bahkan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Kyuhyun sedikit terbungkuk. Nafasnya sesak. Hell, bahkan untuk mengambil nafas saja dia sudah kepayahan.

"Kyu? Sayang..?" Seunghyun segera memeluk Kyuhyun, Seunghyun merasa tidak pernah sekhawatir itu sebelumnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras hingga darah menetes, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang mulai menipis. "G-gwenchana.." sahut Kyuhyun lirih, tersengal. Satu tarikan nafas seakan menyedot semua kekuatannya.

Sakit.. terlampau sakit…

"H-hyung…" Kyuhyun berbisik lemah. Dia tidak sanggup bicara lagi. Rasa sakit didada dan perutnya sungguh menyiksa.

Minho segera berlari kearah Kyuhyun, cemas.

"Taeminnie! Hubungi ambulance! Cepat!" Teriak Minho panic. Taemin segera menyambar ponsel yang dia letakkan diatas meja, buru-buru menelfon salah satu rumah sakit yang dia tahu dan menjelaskan situasi darurat mereka.

"Sayang.. bertahanlah.. Cobalah bernafas perlahan-lahan…" Seunghyun berkata pelan, masih dengan posisinya yang memeluk Kyuhyun yang gemetar hebat. Bola mata Kyuhyun memancarkan kesakitan yang amat sangat, ketakutan dan beribu hal lainnya yang hampir membuat Seunghyun menangis. Menangis takut kehilangan. Direbahkannya Kyuhyun di pangkuannya dibantu Minho, mencoba membantu Kyu agar bisa bernafas lebih lega.

Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi seperti terbakar didada hingga tenggorokannya, dia hampir tersedak dan tercekik karenanya. Pusing, dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menatap Seunghyun dengan jelas. Seunghyun sudah hampir menangis, namun ditahannya. Kondisi Kyuhyun adalah prioritas utama, dan dia harus kuat, dia harus tenang, dia tidak boleh kalut.

Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lemas, tidak sanggup mempertahankan kesadarannya, dia tergolek pingsan didekapan Seunghyun, membuat Taemin sedikit menjerit kaget. Seunghyun langsung mengecek denyut nadi di leher Kyu, dia sedikit menghembus nafas lega, setidaknya denyut nadinya ada meskipun terlampau lemah, hampir sulit dirasakan.

Sementara itu, Siwon yang masih berdiri diluar mengantarkan Jessica, justru termenung di taman samping kediaman keluarga Choi, menikmati hembusan angin malam tanpa menyadari kehebohan yang terjadi didalam. Pikirannya menerawang. 'Kyuhyun' … Nama itu selalu muncul meskipun Swon sudah berusaha menguburnya dalam-dalam di lubuk hatinya. Melihat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunnya duduk berdampingan dengan laki-laki lain membuatnya meraa tidak nyaman. Apalagi jika laki-laki itu adalah Seunghyun, hyungnya. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat, kembali diingatnya reaksi Appa-nya tadi, tidak bisakah Appa nya melirik? Mengetahui keberadaannya barang sekejap? Kenapa Appa tidak pernah menghargai setiap usahanya? Kenapa hanya Seunghyun yang selalu diperhatikan? Siwon menjambak rambutnya kasar, frustasi.

Lamunannya baru terpecah ketika didengarnya suara sirene ambulance. Belum sempat dia bertanya, Siwon kembali terhenyak saat dia melihat Seunghyun menggendong Kyuhyun yang tidak bergerak, terkulai lemas sambil meneriakkan beberapa instruksi ke Minho dan Taemin yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Siwon tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya, Kyuhyun langsung dibaringkan dan dipasang alat bantu pernafasan, wajah pucatnya terlihat semakin pucat, tanpa rona apapun. Detik itu juga Siwon merasa perutnya seperti terlilit, takut, dia sangat takut melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak biasa. 'Kyu….'

.

.

.

.

Baik itu Seunghyun, Siwon maupun Minho tidak pernah merasakan panic dan waktu berjalan sangat lambat, memuat mereka frustasi. Kyuhyn sudah dibawa ke Emergency Room, dan mereka terduduk di ruang tunggu, diam, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Seunghyun berdiri didepan pintu ER, tidak bergeming, hanya ada satu hal yang dia pedulikan sekarang, his baby Kyuhyun. Tatapannya tajam menanti pintu ER terbuka. Tidak perduli dengan apapun yang terjadi disekitar, tdak peduli bahwa saat itu Minho sudah berjalan mendekati Siwon yang terduduk, tertunduk diam.

BUAG

Minho memukul pipi Siwon, nafasnya memburu.

Siwon hampir terjungkal, namun dia tidak bereaksi, hanya diam. "Aku membencimu Siwon hyung…" Desis Minho. Siwon mengerti maksud Minho,

Minho masih mengepalkan tangannya, terisak, "Aku membencimu hyung…" lirihnya terisak…Siwon tidak membalas kata-kata Minho. Seunghyun sudah hampir berjalan mendekati kedua adiknya untuk melerai perkelahian yang dia sendiri tidak paham, sangat jarang Minho sampai kehilangan control, apapun itu Seunghyun hanya tidak mau pertikaian itu mengganggu kinerja dokter yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Kyuhyunnya didalam, ketika sudut matanya menangkap dua orang lelakii yang berjalan menghampirinya, salah satu diantara mereka memiliki kulit pucat senada dengan Kyuhyun.

Namja itu tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya, "Siapa diantara kalian yang merupakan tunangan Kiyunnie?" Suaranya mengalun, semerdu suara Kyuhyun, banyak kemiripan.

Seunghyun, sedikit terdiam, sebelum menjawab perlahan, "I am his fiance, anything I can help?"

Namja itu berjalan mantap mendekat kearah Seunghyun, sebelum melayangkan tamparannya keras.

PLAkK … Sudut bibir Seunghyun meneteskan darah, Dia terkesima, Minho dan Siwon ikut mendongak, sedangkan satu namja lainnya yang berada disamping si pemilik suara hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, memperhatikan adegan didepannya dengan tenang.

"I am Kim Jaejoong, his cousin." Ucap namja yang menampar pipi Seunghyun dengan penuh penekanan. "I am Jaejoong, my beloved Cho Kyuhyun's cousin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

èAA/N hello! Sorry for the very late update, dan jujur , chap ini sedikit 'maksa' plus not really satisfying for me.. Well, I lost all my updates fics due to the data loss of my flash X((( So here it goes. Buat yang nebak itu Jaejoong, Congrat yah.. any request of scene? Bisa lewat review or mention me on twitter or simply PM me. XD

èTTurning point will be multichaptered, ditunggu ya J

èah, just to remind you, I am not fond to be called "thor" .. it's weird.. XDD just shixiel ormy uname will do.

Cheers.


	10. Is it a regret?

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : They belong each other.

Other Casts : Choi Seung Hyun (TOP), Choi Minho, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Lee Taemin others will be introduced later on

Warning : Lime/Lemon (Rated M for a reason)

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa._

* * *

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Jari-jarinya mengelus tangan yang terkulai lemas di ranjang rumah pesakitan itu, lembut, membuat Jaejoong sedikit terenyuh. Hati siapa yang tidak miris melihat si 'little angel' itu terbaring tidak berdaya dengan selang infus masih terpasang di lengan pucat itu, dan alat bantu pernafasan yang juga masih setia bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Nafas pemuda yang masih setia terlarut didunia mimpi itu teratur, detak jantungnya juga teratur meski denyutannya perlahan sedikit lemah. Wajah pucatnya semakin pucat seakan rona mukanya terkikis. Bibir yang semula berwarna orange-pink sekarang putih pucat.

Dua puluh empat jam lebih mata indah itu belum terbuka, meski keadaannya sudah lumayan stabil. Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas, "Kyu.. ireona… bangunlah.. Hyung disini…" bisik Jae lembut. Namun Kyu tetap tidak bergeming. Masih setia dengan diamnya, masih setia dengan kebisuannya. Jujur Jaejoong mulai takut, takut jika penyakit sepupu kecilnya ini kambuh lebih parah dari yang diduganya. Bahu Jaejoong mulai bergetar, kedua tangannya sudah menutup mulut, menahan isakan yang hampir keluar. Jaejoong hanya takut, jika terjadi apa-apa pada sepupu tersayangnya. Dirasa lengan kekar melingkar di bahu nya,memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. "Boo, uljima.. kuatlah…" bisik seseorang yang sedari memperhatikan sang kekasih yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"Y-yunnie… Aku khawatir… aku.." Jaejoong menatap Yunho, kekasihnya pilu. Cemburu? Tentu tidak. Bahkan justru Yunho yang paling mengerti seberapa sayang Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun."Kyu anak yang kuat Boo, dia pasti baik-baik saja… Kurasa kau perlu beristirahat, sayang.. jalan-jalanlah sebentar disekitar sini, aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun… Kau terlihat cukup tertekan.. Dan itu juga tidak baik, Boo…" Yunho menyarankan. Sungguh, dia sendiri juga tidak tega melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang terlihat frustasi, dampak dari penerbangan marathon yang mereka ambil dan belum sempat beristirahat, berita tentang collaps nya Kyuhyun langsung menjadi hal yang menyambut mereka setibanya mereka di Korea.

Jaejoong hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalaya lemah sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga Kyuhyun lekas terbangun. Dia membutuhkan kopi dan mungkin sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya yang belum sempat diisi apapun karena terlalu tegang dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang belum stabil kemarin. Jaejoong berdiri, menggenggam sebentar tangan dingin Kyuhyun dan mengecup pipi yang mulai tirus itu sekilas, berbalik menghadap Yunho dan tersenyum lemah "Aku pergi sebentar, ne?" ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir berbentuk hati itu sepintas yang dibalas dengan anggukkan dan senyuman lembut Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah keluar, berjalan perlahan. Kejadian di depan Emergency Room kemarin kembali berputar di otaknya. Jaejoong ingat dengan jelas bahwa his baby Kyu nya dulu kadang bercerita tentang kekasihnya, bagaimana hubungan mereka, kisah cinta mereka, mekipun tidak secara mendetail, dan Jaejoong tidak mungkin melupakannya, atau salah mengingat nama, bahwa yang Kyuhyun ceritakan itu bukanlah seorang pemuda bernama Seunghyun, Choi Seunghyun. Karena setahu Jaejoong, kekasih Kyuhyun (well, mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya itu bernama Choi Siwon). Laki-laki yang dahulu sering membuat sepupunya itu menangis dan mengadu kecewa kepadanya. Laki-laki yang juga disatu sisi membuat sepupunya pernah bahagia dan merasakan 'cinta'. Dan ketika Jae mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun akan bertunangan dengan pewaris bisnis Choi, salahkah ia jika mengira tunangan Kyuhyun pastilah lelaki yang bernama Choi Siwon? Karena tidak ada nama lelaki lain yang Kyuhyun pernah ceritakan padanya. Jika ingin menyalahkan, mungkin lebih tepat menyalahkan kesibukkan Jaejoong sebagai fashion designer yang membuatnya tidak pernah ter-up to date dengan berita diluar sana, salahkan ia yang jarang menonton televisi ataupun amit-amit menonton tayangan infotainment, bahkan Jaejoong juga tidak pernah menyentuh majalah bisnis yang membuat ia tidak tahu menahu bahwa bukan Siwonlah tunangan Kyu, tetapi Choi Seunghyun, putra sulung keluarga Choi.

Flashback

Jaejoong dan Yunho baru saja tiba di rumah sakit, di depan Emergency Room, terpana ketika menyaksikan beberapa dokter langsung masuk dan berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Kyuhyun. Disaat itu, dilihatnya segerombolan lelaki didepan ruangan. Geram, Jaejoong hanya mampu mengeraskan rahangnya, menahan cacian atau makian yang mungkin keluar.

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin meninju siapapun disitu yang bernama Siwon. Karena pasti laki-laki itu berulah lagi, meyakiti Kyuhyunnya lagi. Entah apa yang dia perbuat lagi kali ini.

Bagaimana bisa seorang tunangan bersikap semenyebalkan itu? Jaejoong bergegas menghampiri mereka, diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya.

Jae tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya, "Siapa diantara kalian yang merupakan tunangan Kyunnie?" Suaranya mengalun, semerdu suara Kyuhyun, banyak kemiripan.

Laki-laki dengan kemeja putih yang Jaejoong akui terlihat cukup berkharisma, serius dan bertangung jawab itu sedikit terdiam, sebelum menjawab perlahan, "I am his fiance, anything I can help?"

'Penampilan ternyata mampu menipu' pikir Jaejoong.

Jae berjalan mantap mendekat kearah Seunghyun, sebelum melayangkan tamparannya keras.

PLAkK … Sudut bibir Seunghyun meneteskan darah, Dia terkesima, Minho dan Siwon ikut mendongak, sedangkan satu namja lainnya yang berada disamping si pemilik suara hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, memperhatikan adegan didepannya dengan tenang.

"I am Kim Jaejoong, his cousin." Ucap namja yang menampar pipi Seunghyun dengan penuh penekanan. "I am Jaejoong, my beloved Cho Kyuhyun's cousin." Ucap Jaejoong dingin, namun sepertinya laki-laki yang barusan ditamparnya seolah tidak menggubris, apalagi bertepatan dengan itu, pintu ER terbuka, dokter keluar menatap gerombolan itu satu persatu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun dok?" Tanya Jaejoong cepat.

Dokter itu justru bertanya, "Adakah keluarga dari pasien?" Melihat Jaejoong yang hampir meledak karena diacuhkan oleh sang dokter, dan mereka yang semakin panik, Seunghyun lah yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter.  
"Saya, Choi Seunghyun, saya tunangannya." Seunghyun sedikit membungkuk. "Bisa tolong dokter jelaskan kondisi tunangan saya? Disini saja, saudaranya juga berhak tahu, saya rasa." Ucap Seunghyun memotong perkataan sang dokter yang sudah memberi isyarat untuk menuju ruangannya. Dan menurut Seunghyun, siapapun orang yang telah menamparnya ini pastilah kerabat dekat Kyu, dan dia merasa pantas disalahkan karena tidak becus menjaga Kyuhyun hingga dia jatuh sakit, dan Seunghyun paling tidak berutang agar mereka juga tahu kondisi Kyu yang sebenarnya menurut penjelasan dokter.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang mendengar Seunghyun memperkenalkan dirinya menoleh terkejut. 'S-Seunghyun? Choi Seunghyun?' batin Jaejoong, dia belum pernah mendengar nama itu dari mulut baby Kyu, tapi laki-laki itu juga benar tunangan Kyuhyun. Lelucon macam apa itu? Tapi rasa penasarannya harus dia telan bulat-bulat. Yang terpenting dia harus mengetahui kondisi Kyuhyun diatas apapun itu.

"Pneumothorax yang diderita pasien kambuh, dan jika saya boleh menambahkan pasien menderita pneumothorax sekunder dan juga traumatic. Namun, yang saya khawatirkan, pasien mengalami kelelahan ekstrim secara mental dan emosional yang juga memicu kambuhnya pneumothorax pasien. Namun saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk dilakukan pembedahan mengingat kondisi pasien yang sangat drop dan juga kami belum melakukan tes secara keseluruhan. Jadi kami akan terus memantau kondis pasien agar stabil terlebih dahulu."

Sang dokter tersenyum menenangkan, "Jadi saya harap, pihak keluarga dapat membantu agar pasien tidak merasa tertekan dan dijauhkan dari apapun yang bisa memicu stress." Jelas dokter tersebut panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih dok." Seunghyun langsung menjabat tangan dokter itu, "?Terimakasih..".

"Sudah tugas saya. Pasien sedang dipindahkan ke nursery room. Pihak keluarga diperbolehkan menjenguk di jam jam yang ditentukan. Saya permisi dulu." Pamit dokter itu. Seunghyun membungkuk, bersamaan dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang juga menyampaikan terimakasihnya terhadap sang dokter. Sedangkan Siwon justru terduduk lemas, dia tahu, sedikit banyak pasti dia yang menyebabkan kondisi Kyuhyun drop seperti ini, dan Minho yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam seakan pandangannya menyalahkan, well, Siwon juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Minho, mungkin anak kecil itu benar, semua gara-gara dia.

Jaejoong sedikit menyandar lengan Yunho, mencari penopang sebelum mata jernihnya memandang satu persatu manusia disana. Yunho mengusap bahunya pelan, menenangkan. Siwon masih menunduk, Minho terdiam seribu bahasa dengan Taemin yang masih memegang lengan Minho erat, takut sang kekasih kembali kalap dan melayangkan pukulan kepada kakaknya sendiri sedanngkan Seunghyun yang merasa dipandangi, menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

Tanpa disangka, seorang Choi Seunghyun, CEO muda yang berhasil di bisnis dan berotak cemerlang, berdedikasi dan terkesan 'dingin', berkharisma, dan seribu satu julukan lainnya, membungkuk 90 derajat terhadap Jaejoong dan Yunho. Meminta maaf.

"Sebelumnya maafkan kelancangan saya. Saya memohon maaf dengan sangat karena sebagai tunangan saya merasa gagal menjaga Kyuhyun, saudara yang sangat anda sayangi. Jika anda meminta saya untuk berlututpun akan saya lakukan."

Jaejoong sedikit terbelalak, seakan meminta pendapat Yunho, Jaejoong menatap Yunho sebentar, beralih kearah Seunghyun, "Kita lihat nanti, jika Kyu sudah sadar dan jika dia baik-baik saja. Kau, Seunghyun kan? Lalu siapa ketiga orang ini?" Jaejoong sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan dengan menanyai Seunghyun.

"

"Saya mengerti, hyung." Seunghyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Saya Choi Seunghyun, tunangan Kyu, dan ini adalah adik pertama saya, Siwon, dan dia adik bungsu saya Minho dan yang disebelahnya adalah temannya." Mata doe Jaejoong membulat sempurna 'Tunggu, Seunghyun adalah tunangan Kyu, sedangkan Siwon yang Jaejoong tahu sebagai kekasih Kyu adalah adik dari Seunghyun.?'

Jaejoong mengangguk meski ia kebingungan, matanya bertemu dengan mata Minho, bungsu keluarga Choi itu sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya seakan memberikan sedikit kode bahwa apa yang diutarakan Seunghyun itu memang benar. Dan bahwa hal rumit ini memang terjadi. Jaejoong melayangkan tatapan menyelidik, dan satu yang bisa dia simpulkan, apapun yang sedang terjadi antara bersaudara Choi dan sepupunya, kemungkinan besar laki-laki bernama Seunghyun ini tidak tahu.

Jaejoong hanya mendesah, dia belum akan peduli, prioritasnya sekarang adalah kesembuhan Kyuhyun. He doesn't give a damn about that triangle love happens among them. Nanti akan ada waktunya untuk Jaejoong mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Tapi hal itu bisa menunggu.

Flashback ends.

Jaejoong memijat tengkuknya pelan. Kyuhyun.. Bocah itu selalu membuatnya khawatir. Kyuhyunnya yang manis dan berlidah tajam, Kyuhyunnya yang selalu dia lindungi semenjak kecil, Kyuhyun yang dulu selalu bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya, Kyuhyun yang tersenyum senang saat Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambut dan mencium dahinya, Kyuhyunnya yang begitu berharga.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika dilihatnya tiga sosok pemuda yang terduduk di pinggir ruang tunggu. Jaejoong mengenali mereka, Siwon, Minho dan seorang teman Minho. Suasana disitu terlihat sangat tegang, kaki jaejoong mendekat, meski dia sedikit menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Aku membeli minuman dulu, ya.." Taemin meminta ijin, setelah Minho memberikan kode lewat matanya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Taemin hanya mampu berharap semoga keduanya tidak terlibat perkelahian lagi, mengingat temperamen mereka yang sama-sama tidak terkontrol.

Siwon masih tertunduk dalam diam, Minho menghembuskan nafas kasar, dia sedikit merasa bersalah melihat luka yang di torehkan di wajah hyungnya itu. Minho menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Siwon.

"I won't ask for apologize because I punched you on the face." (Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena aku memukul wajahmu)."Minho lalu terdiam, menunggu respon Siwon. "I know..." Siwon menjawab, singkat.

Minho mengacak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa hyung.. Tapi.. Bisakah kalian berhenti saling menyakiti? Bisakah kalian berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri?..." Minho bergumam pelan. "Kalian terluka dan Seughyun hyung juga nanti pasti terluka… Hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai dia tahu…"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Minho, tidak berkata apapun. "Jangan sampai kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri hyung…" saran Minho sembari berlalu mendekati Taemin. Jaejoong berpikir, mungkin si bungsu Choi itu sedikit tahu tentang permasalahan Seunghyun-Kyuhyun-Siwon, meski Jaejoong menarik kesimpulan bahwa satu-satunya yang buta akan kerumitan ini meski dialah pemain utama, adalah Seunghyun.

.

.

.

Lebih dari dua puluh empat jam terhitung semenjak Kyu tidak sadarkan diri, dan baik itu Seunghyun maupun Siwon bersikukuh tetap berada di rumah sakit. Minho hanya mengantarkan Taemin kembali dan mengambil beberapa keperluan kedua kakaknya, mengingat mungkin hanya dia yang masih bersikap sedikit tenang di keadaan ini. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Dia selalu disana, menemani Kyu, dengan Yunho yang setia berada disekitarnya.

.Jaejoong mengusap dahi Kyu, "hey captain Cho.. bangunlah.. katamu kau merindukan hyung, hmm? Hyung sudah jauh-jauh datang tapi malah kau abaikan.. kau ini sungguh tidak sopan captain Cho.." Sedikit jeda sebelum Jaejoong melanjutkan.. "Lihat, kau semakin kurus saja.. Tidak kah kau rindu masakan hyung? Kalau kau bangun, hyung berjanji hyung akan masakkan apapun keinginanmu.."

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa tangan yang dia genggam sedari tadi bergerak pelan.. "J-jangan tarik ucapanmu.. hyung…. B-bogoshippo…." erangan halus terdengar.

Jaejoong terdongak, air mata meleleh dipipinya.. "Akhirnya kau sadar.. kau membuat hyung takut Kyunnie…" isak Jaejoong sembari mengecuppipi Kyuhyun. menoleh kepada Yunho untuk memanggil dokter serta memberi tahu Siwon dan Minho yang masih berada diluar. Seunghyun yang dari awal hanya duduk diam dipojok ruangan, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kyu. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa syukur dan lega. Jaejoong yang mengerti sedikit bergeser, memberi ruang pada Seunghyun.

"Baby… " suara serak Seunghyun membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Hati Kyuhyun berdesir, keadaan Seunghyun jauh dari kesan 'sempurna' yang selalu dia perlihatkan. Baju yang acak-acakan, rambut yang tidak teratur, gurat mata yang lelah, bahkan kantong mata yang menghitam.. "Jangan menakutiku seperti ini lagi…" bisik Seunghyun parau, mengusap membelai pipi tirus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menikmati hangat tubuh Seunghyun yang menguar dari jemari laki-laki itu. "Mian hyung…" lirih Kyuhyun. Dia menyesal… Menyesal membuat Seunghyun dan Jaejoong benar-benar khawatir karena kesehatannya yang memburuk yang sedikit banyak dikarenakan oleh Siwon, lelaki yang mengambil hatinya. "Jangan meminta maaf… " Seunghyun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun. "Selama kau tetap disisiku, selama kau tidak meninggalkanku… I love you.."

Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya dicium oleh Seunghyun, meski sudut matanya mencari keberadaan Siwon. 'Dimana Siwon..?' dan detik itu pertanyaan Kyu terjawab, bertepatan dengan pintu yang terbuka, Yunho diikuti seorang dokter berjalan kearahnya , dan dibelakangnya ada Siwon juga Minho, tepat saat Seunghyun mendaratkan ciuman kepadanya.

Hati Kyuhyun diremas, detik itu juga, sebaik apapun Seunghyun, entah mengapa dia merasa berada dipelukan laki-laki yang salah.

.

.

.

.

A/N sorry karena terlalu panjang jadi aku cut part dua nya.. *timpuk diri sendiri. Dan maaf juga ini saya repost, well aside from the typos (typos are my besties anyway) juga ada beberapa kalimat yang tiba-tiba 'hilang' saat diupload :(

Next chap masih lanjutan dr chap ini, ditunggu ya..

Hints buat next chap:

_Seunghyun merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Kyuhyun.. "Sakit yang ada disini" dia menyentuh dada Kyuhyun lembut "dan yang ada disini "kemudian mengusap perut Kyuhyun, "semuanya berasal dari sini" Seunghyun menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun. "You know those twenty four hours you were unconscious, that was the scariest moment in my life…" (kau tahu, dua puluh empat jam kau tidak sadarkan diri adalah moment paling mengerikan dalam hidupku) "This Choi Seunghyun isafraid of losing you…."_

_Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur, paras pucatnya tidak mengurangi keindahan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon menutup mulutnya, sedangkan salah satu tangannya terulur, mengambil sejumput rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi wajah malaikat itu, menyisipkan kebelakang telinga Kyu,menikmati setiap sentuhan yang dia berikan ke Kyuhyun. "aku sangat merindukanmu baby…. Sangat merindukanmu…" _

_Balasan Review (Do ask your apologize baru balas review dr chap kemarin, but I did read them all) _

_wonkyufa , hahaha apa itu 'bejek-bejek'? lol. Iya sama Yunho. Belum tahu Chwang masuk plot atau nggak :) Jae nampar Top cuma salah paham kok. *pukpukTop_

_miszshanty05 okay, thanks for the review :3_

_rikha-chan ,sakit pneumothorax sama lebih ke emotionally and mentally exhausted aja. :( Kayaknya sih sakit, cuma Top ga mungkin ngaduh, nanti ooc banget :p TQ_

_Syifa0304, okay.. err, shixiel or vinne pls? not author something,, hehehehe :3_

_shin min hyo , thanks :)) eh tapi aku belum berani bikin ff M-preg.. takut awkward nantinya... emang ruwet itu wonkyutop ... -.-_

_mylovelychun , belum berani bikin Mpreg :p . Tapi mari kita siksa Siwon sama-sama *kicked_

_yolyol , Jaejoong jjang! Go YunJae *eh XDD Siwon belum mengerti dirinya sendiri sih jadi sering pabbo gitu, (ntar dioserobot Seunghyun , nah loh...) TQ for the review._

_GaemGyu92 , kkk, kemarin flash hilang an segala draft didalemnya.. T.T I'll try to update it twice or thrice in a month :3 Mercy ya~~~_

_siwonestkyu , wonkyu will be together eventually darl... just needs a time... :)))_

_choarms, *nods "Minho, gue suka gaya lo.." kayaknya yang paling 'waras' di Choi brothers cuma dia ya,,, kkkk. Jae salah paham sih, aman dia ban item pula *puk2 Top. Thanks anw._

_Paprikakyu, Kyu sakit pneumothorax dan emotionally mentally exhausted sampai begitu :( Jae nampar Top karena salah paham kok. :)))_

_FiWonKyu0201, iya ini makin panas,, *kipasin satu-satu, kkk, Gracie sudah review._

_Yujin Rei, Yup, bener tuh si emak Jae. disebelahnya juga Yunho (kasian kalau Jae sendiri terus galau plus emosional) lol, thanks, venusnya juga ditunggu loh *wink_

_evil kyu, salah paham membuat Jae nampar Top :( dan yah, Siwon belum dapat pencerahan, tapi semoga WK will be together in the end ya~~~ :)_

_ignore, lkkk, wonkyu akan indah pada waktunya *apaini *ignored LOL. Thanks 3_

_Guest, kkk, thank you. :3 Siwon will learn what he really needs not only what he wants. :)) Mian, belum berani menulis MPreg takut awkward nantinya. _

_Kayla WonKyu, kkk, amin semoga bisa update twice or thrice in a month ya~~~~_

_denita18, everybody is a fool in the name of love *quoting dari kakakku si Alec, lol . Thanks dear._

_Cho Ai Lyn, iya Jae salah paham jadi gampar Top deh. Appa Choi memang begitu, he never listens, bahkan Seunghyun juga berusaha mati-matian. seperti quote sebelumnya, curse of being the first son and the second son berlaku di keluarga Choi :(_

_everadit, welcome to this ff Radit. Kkk, Pengen aja bikin chara Top ga selalu freaking bastard gitu kalau di FF. Dan Siwon, well, he is persistent enough in everything he does, jadi lumayan suit juga. Well, kalau saya sih mau semuanya *hold Kiyu,Siwon and Top *banged . Thanks for the review 3_


	11. Want or Need?

**Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : They belong each other.**

**Other Casts : Will be introduced later on.**

**Warning : Lime/Lemon (Rated M for a reason)**

**Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa.**

* * *

**Alec Jovanka's quote , he said that "Love only isn't enough to survive a relationship, you should feel that you want that person, that you need him in your life"**

Namja yang mengenakan kaos abu-abu gelap dan jaket hitam, masih menenteng tas ransel yang berisi buku-buku kuliah serta mengenakan kacamata hitam kesayangannya itu melangkah mantap di koridor rumah sakit yang sangat lengang, apalagi mengingat dia berada di bagian VIP. Choi Minho, namja itu memang ingin menjenguk sahabatnya merangkap tunangan hyung tertuanya, Cho Kyuhyun yang semenjak dua hari tiga malam kemarin berada di rumah sakit. Kampus tanpa Kyuhyun hyungnya terasa sedikit membosankan, hanya ada Taemin yang menghiburnya, belum lagi kondisi kediaman keluarga Choi yang menjadi tambah tidak bersahabat. Minho rasanya masih ingin mendengus kesal setiap ingat kelakuan hyungnya, Siwon. Siwon terlihat sengaja menenggelamkan diri dengan urusan kantor semenjak Kyuhyun sadar. Pfth, awas saja kalau dia tiba-tiba datang lagi dengan membawa sekertaris sialan itu, maki Minho dalam hati.

Minho tidak habis pikir tentang apa yang ada di kepala hyungnya yang satu itu, ada kalanya Minho melihat sorot mata kesedihan, penyesalan, dan kerinduan ketika Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, tapi kadang sorot itu berubah menjadi dingin dan kejam seakan ingin melupakan sosok Kyuhyun yang dulu sangat Siwon puja. Minho tidak mengerti tentang Siwon, dan dia juga tidak bisa terlalu ikut campur, meskipun kemarin emosinya sangat terpancing melihat Siwon yangbertindak diluar nalarnya dan menyakiti Kyuhyun hyungnya tersayang hingga Kyuhyun ambruk. Benar, Minho tidak bisa menyalahkan Siwon atas kesehatan Kyu yang memburuk, tapi Minho juga yakin Siwon menjadi salah satu pemicu stress yang dialami Kyu sehingga memperburuk kesehatannya.

Drrrrtt drrrttt

Minho mengeluarkan ponselnya yang dia simpan di saku celana depan. Pesan singkat dari kekasihnya, Lee Taemin. Minho sedikit sibuk membalas pesan yang masuk di ponselnya sampai dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya, sedikit menghadang. Minho yang melihat bayangan gelap yang terpantul dilantai rumah sakit, segera mendongakkan badannya, sedikit terkejut saat matanya bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo~" Minho membungkuk memberikan salam. Jaejoong sang penghadang membungkuk sekilas, dibelakangnya ada laki-laki yang Minho ketahui selalu membayangi Jaejoong. Minho menelan ludah, sungguh mereka berdua terlihat mengintimidasi, dan meskipun Minho tahu dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, dia tetap merasa gugup dipandang dengan tatapan tajam dari keduanya.

"Annyeong, ada waktu sebentar Minho-ah? Bagaimana kalau kutraktir kopi?" Jaejoong tersenyum kearah Minho. Minho terpana, sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan raut muka Jaejoong yang semula dingin menjadi sangat bersahabat dengan senyum malaikatnya, hingga tanpa sadar Minho mengangguk mengiyakan. Bahkan menurut ketika Jaejoong merangkul pundaknya dan sedikit menyeret Minho ke taman dekat rumah sakit setelah sebelumnya meminta Yunho untuk membelikan kopi untuk mereka bertiga.

"Ehem.." Minho berdehem pelan, bingung dengan kecanggungan yang tercipta, bayangkan dia duduk disebelah Jaejoong yang diam tenang menyesap kopinya sementara laki-laki itu yang Minho ingat namanya Yunho bersandar di pohon disebelah kursi yang mereka duduki sambil menikmati kopi panasnya juga. Dan tidak lupa bahwa laki-laki bernama Yunho itu entah bagaimana membuat Minho sedikit bergidik, auranya semacam aura yang dimiliki kedua hyungnya ketika mereka berhadapan dengan rekan bisnis yang mereka anggap picik, waspada, tajam dan menakutkan.

Minho mengerjapkan matanya kaget saat dirasa tangan Jaejoong menepuk paha nya pelan, membuat dia langsung menoleh menghadap mata Jae.

"Minho-ah… Hyung tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi, jadi kuharap kau juga tidak, arra?" Jaejoong berkata sambil tersenyum meski pandangannya serius. "Kau tahu kan aku sangat menyayangi Kyuhyunnie, dan kulihat kalian tiga bersaudara Choi juga…" Jaejoong membiarkan kalimatnya mengambang. Minho sebenarnya sudah menduga, sejak Jaejoong sedikit memperhatikannya apalagi ketika tadi Jaejoong menahannya menuju ruangan tempat Kyuhyun dirawat, pasti sepupu Kyuhyunnie hyung nya ini akan menginterogasinya.

Jaejoong menatap Minho lekat, "Hyung tahu, ada yang tidak beres disini… Minho, kau pasti tahu kondisi Kyuhyunnie, dia memliki immune tubuh yang lemah sedari kecil apalagi dengan pneumothorax-nya yang mudah kambuh akhir-akhir ini. Hyung juga tahu Kyuhyunnie menutupi sesuatu, dan sekeras apapun hyung memintanya menceritakan hal yang mengganjal dihatinya pada hyung, dia terlalu keras kepala untuk itu. Jadi, Minho-ah, maukah kau menceritakan.. apapun… yang kau tahu…?"

Minho masih menunduk diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, takut salah bicara. Tapi, jika ada satu orang yang mungkin bisa membantu memperjelas masalah ini, mungkin dia adalah Jaejoong, kan? Pikir Minho.

Melihat Minho yang masih terdiam, entah karena bingung harus memulai darimana atau karena Minho tidak mempercayai ucapannya sendiri yang dia takutkan berubah menjadi subjective, membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas, dia tahu tidak akan mudah membuat si bungsu Choi ini bercerita. "Kami, terutama hyung janji tidak akan mencampuri atau memaksakan kehendak apapun itu pada Kyunnie, kami hanya ingin melindunginya sebatas yang bisa kami lakukan tanpa praduga salah, untuk itu kami menemuimu terlebih dulu. Orang yang berada diluar lingkup masalah biasanya akan memberikan gambaran umum tanpa menyudutkan sisi manapun." Yunho yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun berucap pelan tapi tegas, dan mengeluarkan kesan berwibawa dan bijaksana, dapat diandalkan, sehingga Minho tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya…" Minho mulai bercerita, hanya sepanjang yang dia ketahui, tanpa mengubah, menambahi atau mengurangi apapun.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu sepulang Minho dari rumah sakit, Jaejoong kembali menemani Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur, mata Jaejoong tidak lepas dari wajah dongsaengnya yang terlihat letih. Tanpa sadar, tangan Jaejoong terangkat, jemarinya menelusuri lekuk wajah Kyuhyun, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan Kyunnie… Hyung tahu, kau hanya tidak ingin menyakiti semua orang… Tapi… kalau kau begini terus.. kaulah yang akan hancur….." Jaejoong berbisik lemah. Dia paling tahu tentang Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya itu selalu begitu, "Kau tahu Kyu… saat kau melindungi perasaan orang lain dengan membiarkan dirimu terluka… Saat itu juga kau melukai orang yang benar-benar menyayangimu…"

Jaejoong tertunduk, tangan yang semula dia gunakan untuk menyentuh kulit pucat Kyu, terangkat, member isyarat kepada Yunho untuk mendekat. Yunho yang tanggap langsung memeluk Jaejoong, Jae langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut Yunho dengan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Yunho. "Yun…" isak Jaejoong.

_Perkataan uisa tadi pagi kembali terngiang di telinganya. 'Kondisi Kyuhyun-ssi ternyata lebih buruk dari yang saya perkirakan. Kemampuan paru-parunya menurun drastic, sehingga sampai sekarang paru-paru tersebut masih belum mengembang normal. Dia sangat rentan, dan sampai sekarang Kyuhyun-ssi masih tergantung oleh obat penahan rasa sakit."_

"_Lalu.. apa yang bisa kami lakukan uisa? Kumohon…. Aku.. Kami tidak akan sanggup melihat keadaannya seperti ini.." Jaejoong menahan nafas. Ya, saat ini hanya ada Yunho dan dirinya diruangan uisa. Tidak sampai dia mengerti lingkaran setan yang terjadi antara Choi bersaudara dan Kyuhyun, maka dia menolak untuk memberi tahu Choi bersaudara. Jaejoong memang keras kepala. Dan dia akan terus bersikap keras kepala untuk melindungi dongsaengnya yang berharga. _

_Uisa memandang dua namja didepannya dengan seksama, "Untuk saat ini, saya sendiri menunggu hasil tes keseluruhan. Namun, satu hal yang bisa saya pastikan, Kyuhyun-ssi mengalami kelelahan ekstrim secara psikologis dan mental dan ini sangat mempengaruhi kesehatan fisiknya." _

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya, "Yun.. Ottohke..?" Suara Jaejoong lemah. Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong lembut. "Boo… Lindungi Kyuhyun dengan caramu. Dia harus mampu menghadapi masalahnya sendiri, kita tidak bisa terlalu ikut campur, apalagi mendikte langkah-langkahnya. Biarkan dia memilih jalannya Boo.."

"Tapi…" Jaejoong mencoba membantah, bagaimana bisa Yunho meminta agar mereka tidak terlalu ikut campur dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri? Yang ada, Kyuhyun hanya akan melukai dirinya lagi dan permasalahan antara dia-Seunghyun dan Siwon tidak akan berakhir. "Tetapi.." Tegas Yunho melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tetapi jika Kyuhyun sudah mencapai batasnya, kita akan membawanya pergi… ketempat dimana Kyuhyun tidak perlu melukai dirinya untuk melindungi perasaan orang lain, tempat dimana dia akan bebas bernafas…"

Jaejoong tersenyum mengangguk, dia tahu dia bisa mengandalkan Yunho di saat-saat seperti ini, namja bermata musang itu selalu bisa mengambil keputusan dengan kepala dingin. Namun tiba-tiba sekelebat kecemasan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Yunho.. kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan? Tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi Kyuhyunnie. Kau..tidak berpikir aku mengkhianatimu kan?" Jaejoong mendongak, menatap mata tajam Yunho dengan matanya yang tak kalah tajam, dia tidak ingin nantinya terjadi kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan Yunho. Dialah yang 'menggeret' Yunho kembali ke Korea dan menemaninya menemui Kyuhyun, bahkan ini adalah pertama kali Yunho bertemu Kyuhyun.

Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu menatapnya, "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu Jung Jaejoong, dan aku menyayangi Kyuhyun karenamu, karena kau sangat menyayanginya…" Jaejoong tersenyum diciuman Yunho yang menciumnya disertai lumatan-lumatan kecil. "Namaku masih Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho pabo!"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.. "Hyung~~~~~~~ Sampai kapan kau mau cemberut begitu…."

Jaejoong hanya mendengus, "Baiklah, baiklah… aku kalah.. aku akan minum jus sayuran dan buahnya… Sekarang jangan mendiamkanku begitu lagi, ne?" Kyuhyun mengalah, membuat Jaejoong menatapnya sambil menyodorkan segelas jus berwarna hijau pekat, gentian Kyuhyun yang mengernyitkan matanya, ughhh, baunya saja membuatku ingin muntah, pikirnya dalam hati. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun mengambil gelas ditangan Jaejoong dan mendekatkannya kemulutnya. 'Siapaun tolong aku…' batin Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong!" Suara ceria setengah berteriak segera menginterupsi. Jaejoong dengan reflex menutup kedua telinganya dan dengan senang hati memberikan death glare pada namja yang baru saja masuk. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul sedangkan Kyuhyun tambah cemberut.

"Kyuhyunnie hyuuuuung~~~~ Bogoshippo~~~~" Minho sedikit menerjang Kyuhyun membuat Kyu sedikit terbatuk. Langsung saja dua lengan (yang meskipun kurus tetap berotot) menariknya kencang hingga hampir terjungkal. "Ya! Kau mau mencekik Kyunnie, ya kodok… Lagipula tadi siang kan kau baru dari sini." Sindir Jaejoong pedas.

"Kyunnie hyung… Jaejoong hyung jahat padaku…" Adu Minho dengan aegyo-nya yang menurut Kyuhyun justru seram. "Aish, jangan merajuk padaku Minho… Kau ini seperti bayi besar…." Kyuhyun mencibir.

Minho langsung cemberut. "Kenapa kau tidak membelaku Kyunnie hyung…" Sedangkan Jaejoong yang merasa Kyuhyun ada dipihaknya tersenyum senang dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun sambil memberikan kecupan singkat dipipinya. "Jae hyuuung… jangan menciumku sembarangan.. Aku bukan anak kecil…" Ganti Kyuhyun yang cemberut diperlakukan seperti anak kecil membuat Jaejoong tertawa "Sampai kapanpun, kau ini tetap baby Kyu." Ujarnya mantap, membuat Minho sedikit cemburu dan mencuri ciuman singkat juga di pipi Kyuhyun, "Dan kau kenapa ikut-ikutan Min!" ketus Kyuhyun. "Habis, aku belum pernah mendapat poppo dari hyung…"

Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata, dia hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya menahan kesal, Jaejoong hyung dan Minho bertingkah sangat kekanakan. Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekat dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun cemberut, bahkan pacar hyungnya juga tidak mendukungnya.

Seunghyun bersandar di dahan pintu masuk kamar inap Kyuhyun, tentu masih mengenakan business suit-nya. Yunho yang pertama kali menyadarinya. Dua namja berkharisma itu saling melempar senyum dan menganggukan kepala, member salam. Pandangan tajam Seunghyun terpaku pada Kyuhyun dan tatapan itu langsung berubah sendu. Dia melangkah perlahan mendekati tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Mengucap salam pada Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman singkat dari Jae.

"Baby.." sapanya lembut, meski tetap terdengar berat dan sendu. Seunghyun mendekat, Jaejoong yang mengerti langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Yunho, membuat sang namja bermata musang itu memeluk pinggang ramping boojae-nya. Minho sendiri juga sedikit menyingkir, tidak mungkin dia memonopoli Kyuhyun hyung nya jika Seunghyun sudah berada disana, apalagi tadi nada suara Seunghyun terdengar tidak biasa. Jaejoong masih menatap interaksi Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia memberikan isyarat pada Yunho dan Minho untuk meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun, memberikan privasi pada Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun.

"Baby.. How's your day?" Tanya Seunghyun pelan, mendudukkan dirinya diranjang Kyuhyun, tangannya menggapai tangan Kyuhyun, menggenggam erat jemari kurus pucat itu, mengusapnya perlahan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Boring hyung…." ucap Kyuhyun masih sedikit cemberut. Dia memang benar-benar bosan terlepas dari Jaejoong dan Yunho yang selalu menemaninya, tapi dua hari lebih ini dia tidak dianjurkan untuk banyak bergerak.

Seunghyun tersenyum, "Boring? Karena kau tidak diperbolehkan memegang PSP oleh hyungmu atau… Bosan karena merindukanku, hm?" Goda Seunghyun. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebenarnya dia dapat melihat kilat kesedihan dimata Seunghyun, tapi lelaki itu akan selalu berusaha tampak sempurna dihadapannya, selalu tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

"Percaya diri sekali.." Sungut Kyuhyun bercanda sambil memukul lengan Seunghyun pelan dengan tangannya yang lain. Seunghyun tertawa, "Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini baby? Jangan bilang kalau kau bertengkar dengan Jaejoong-ssi."

Kyuhyun menggerutu menanggapi candaan Seunghyun, "Bertengkar dengan Jae hyung? Hyung bercanda? Jae hyung bisa dengan udah menggilasku. Lagipula, Jaejoong sekarang sudah mendapatkan lawan bertengkar yang seimbang, Minho-ah. Aku hanya bengong karena diacuhkan seseorang yang kelihatannya sudah berselingkuh dengan pekerjaannya dan mengacuhkan tunangannya yang terbaring di rumah sakit tanpa daya." Kyuhyun menyindir Seunghyun. Kyuhyun tahu, hari ini Seunghyun sangat sibuk, ada beberapa meeting dengan pemegang saham dan juga dengan beberapa client penting. Dan Kyuhyun memakluminya, apalagi toh disela-sela kesibukannya, Seunghyun tetap menyempatkan untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepadanya, sekedar mengingatkan untuk meminum obat dan makan, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang sangat berarti.

Seunghyun kembali tertawa tertahan, "Ah, in other words, You miss me, right baby?" Baru saja Kyuhyun akan membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi ucapan Seunghyun ketika Seunghyun justru meneruskan bicaranya. "Aku senang, sangat senang jika kau merindukanku, sayang. Well it means, I am someone for you.. Aku merasa, I'm almost getting there, aku hampir memenangkan hatimu…" Kyuhyun meremas seprai dengan tangannya yang bebas, dia gemetar.

'Aku menyakitimu lagi ya hyung?' Miris Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tatapan teduh Seunghyun yang merefleksikan antara kerelaan keputusasaan dan kesetian justru membuat nafas Kyuhyun kembali tercekat. "h-hyung…" suara Kyuhyun bergetar.

Seunghyun yang menyadari perubahan raut muka Kyuhyun seperti tersadar dan tersentak. Lengan Seunghyun meraih Kyu dalam pelukannya, "Astaga, maafkan aku, baby.. Maafkan…. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman…Lupakan.. Forget it.. Forget what I say.. jebal…"

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke nakas disebelah meja. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang sudah bersikap keterlaluan namun justru Seunghyun yang meminta maaf?

"The Almighty Choi Seunghyun, The T.O.P among the businessmen is pabo!" Ejek Kyuhyun,  
"You are always somebody to me, hyung… Kau berarti untukku…" Ucap Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Seunghyun, Seunghyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman, 'I know Kyu.. But I am not that somebody who owns your heart' (Aku tahu Kyu, tapi aku juga bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki hatimu.)

Senghyun terdiam, yang penting adalah kesehatan Kyuhyun, nothing else matters. Sedikit banyak Seunghyun sudah tahu kondisi Kyuhyun meski Jaejoong tidak mengatakannya, oh ayolah, Seunghyun selalu punya caranya sendiri.

Menghela nafas panjang, Seunghyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Kyu, dengarkan aku.." Ucap Seunghyun serius, membuat namja berkulit pucat itu memberikan perhatian penuhnya terhadap sang tunangan.

Seunghyun merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Kyuhyun.. "Sakit yang ada disini" dia menyentuh dada Kyuhyun lembut "dan yang ada disini "kemudian mengusap perut Kyuhyun, "semuanya berasal dari sini" Seunghyun menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun. "You know those twenty four hours you were unconscious, that was the scariest moment in my life…" (kau tahu, dua puluh empat jam kau tidak sadarkan diri adalah moment paling mengerikan dalam hidupku) "This Choi Seunghyun is afraid of losing you…."(Choi Seunghyun ini takut kehilanganmu..)

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membatin pilu, 'Am I really worth your love, hyung?' (Apakah aku layak dicintai olehmu, hyung?')

Saat Yunho, Jaejoong dan Minho kembali Seunghyun sudah kembali duduk di kursi disamping ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring. Minho segera menempatkan diri duduk di sisi ranjang satunya.

"Seunghyun hyung! Kau tidak melakukan hal-halyang tidak sebaiknya dilakukan di rumah sakitkan? Jangan bilang hyung punya fetish tersendiri dengan rumah sakit ya? Eh tapi itu bagus juga, jadi nanti aku bisa membelikan Kyunnie hyung slutty nurse gown untuk dipakai!"

"Kau ini cari mati ya!" desis Kyuhyun sambil melempar potongan apel kearah Minho yang hanya memberikan cengiran lebar.

Jaejoong langsung mengirimkan seringaian yang membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri, "Choi Seunghyun, meskipun kau tunangannya, kalau sampai kau macam-macam terhadap baby Kyu-ku, aku tidak akan segan-segan mencincangmu dan kujadikan makanan Jiji. Oh ya, dan kau kodok, sekali kau bicara ngawur lagi, kau bisa pilih dibanting judo, ditendang taekwondo atau dihajar dengan jurus hapkido Yunho, mengerti!" Yunho hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala, kenapa namanya disangkut-pautkan batinnya, Minho hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memeletkan lidah sedangkan Seunghyun tersenyum, tidak membalas apapun, hanya Kyuhyun yang terdiam membisu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

.

Meski Seunghyun ingin menghabiskan malam menunggui Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun justru menolak dengan tegas, Kyu tahu pasti Seunghyun memiliki segudang pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan esok harinya, dan Seunghyun juga telah menemaninya hingga larut malam. Kyuhyun juga mengancam bahwa kalau Seunghyun bersikeras menemaninya, maka dia justru akan memaksakan dirinya terjaga dan tidak mau beristirahat. Hal ini jelas-jelas mendapat tatapan tajam dari Seunghyun dan pandangan menusuk kau-ini-cari-mati-ya dari Jaejoong. Namun Kyuhyun juga tak mau mengalah, dia sadar, Seunghyun terlihat sangat lelah, apalagi dia memiliki tanggung jawab besar terhadap perusahaan dan saat-saat ini mereka sedang dalam proyek besar.

Dan seperti kebetulan yang dipermainkan oleh takdir, sepeninggal Seunghyun dan Minho, Yunho mendapatkan telfon dari perusahaan yang dia kelola di Jepang. Sebenarnya Yunho bisa saja kembali ke kediaman Cho sendirian untuk mengambil laptop dan mengirimkan beberapa file ke perusahaannya, tapi Kyuhyun memaksa Jaejoong untuk kembali ke mansion Cho dan beristirahat, dan mereka sendiri juga membutuhkan membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Sementara baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong juga tidak membawa apapun saat kerumah sakit.

Dan meski Jaejoong ingin sekali menolak, tapi dia harus membenarkan perkataan Kyu apalagi Kyu juga berkata ingin Jae membawakan beberapa potong pakaian untuknya, karena pakaian pasien dirumah sakit sangat tidak nyaman.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, dia memang ingin sendiri, menjernihkan pikirannya yang sedari tadi berkecamuk. Kyuhyun tahu, tatapan mata Jaejoong berbeda, tapi Jaejoong belum bertanya apapun padanya, dan Kyuhyun juga tahu Jaejoong pasti merasa aneh, dia hanya pernah bercerita tentang kisah cintanya dengan Siwon ketika mereka masih bersama, dan dalam hitungan bulan ternyata dia justru menjadi tunangan seorang Choi Seunghyun, dan hyung tersayangnya itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kyuhyun paling tidak bisa berbohong pada Jaejoong, itulah kenapa dia tidak bekata apapun tentang keadaaanya sekarang, karena setiap menatap Jae, tatapan mata itu seakan menelanjanginya. Tapi diamnya Jaejoong justru lebih membuatnya khawatir.

Namun, bagaimana dia bisa membuka dirinya pada Jae kalau dia sendiri tidak paham hatinya, tidak paham tentang apa yang terjadi sampai detik ini, tidak tahu apa yang dia butuhkan, aoa yang dia inginkan, apa yang dia hasratkan.

Dia merasa sangat jahat, karena yang terlintas diotaknya saat ini adalah kebaikan Seunghyun dan kelembutan namja itu yang tanpa batas. Tentang dia yang menerima apapun yang Kyuhyun bisa berikan padanya, meskipun hanya sebatas status tunangan, walau Seunghyun memberikan segala yang dia miliki untuk Kyu, memberikan dirinya seutuhnya, memberikan hatinya.

Dan meski begitu, hatinya justru meneriakkan nama lain setiap kali Seunghyun merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Lelah dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Kyuhyun menutup matanya, tertidur dalam dekapan malam. Mengistirahatkan jiwanya yang lelah, mengistirahatkan hatinya yang terluka. Mengistirahatkan cintanya yang berdarah…

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, tidak mau mengusik penghuni ruangan yang sedang beristirahat didalamnya. Siwon menunduk, matanya terpaku pada wajah sang 'malaikat' yang sedang tertidur di ranjang yang hanya berjarak dua meter darinya. Siwon berjalan mendekat, sedikit ragu untuk mengelus lengan Kyuhyun.

'Kurus..' batin Siwon, perasaan sedih menyusup direlung hatinya, ,'bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menjadi sangat kurus hanya dalam 2 hari…'

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur, paras pucatnya tidak mengurangi keindahan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon menutup mulutnya, sedangkan salah satu tangannya terulur, mengambil sejumput rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi wajah malaikat itu, menyisipkan kebelakang telinga Kyu,menikmati setiap sentuhan yang dia berikan ke Kyuhyun. "aku sangat merindukanmu baby…. Sangat merindukanmu…"

Siwon sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya, baru kali ini dia benar-benar merindukan seseorang, merindukan tawa orang itu, merindukan cara Kyuhun menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya, bukan hanya merindukan sentuhan fisik Kyuhyun saja, tapi juga merindukan keberadaan lelaki itu di sekitarnya.

Siwon tidak tahu, bahwa semenjak kehadirannya d ruangan itu Kyuhyun sudah terbangun, dia hanya tetap menutup matanya, ingin tahu apa yang Siwon lakukan di kamar inapnya diam-diam dan larut malam. Hatinya berdesir kala Siwon menyentuhnya dan mengucapkan kata rindu pafanya. Bolehkah dia berharap bahwa Siwon benar-benar mencintainya? Pernah benar-benar mencintainya dan bukan cinta nafsu semata?

Siwon terkejut saat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa tidak mengatakannya secara langsung saat aku bangun, hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut namun tegas. Siwon diam, namun tangannya tetap mengusap wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau semakin kurus" katanya, tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyu sebelumnya.

Siwon segera membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam lengan kemeja Siwon, Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "What do you want Kyu..?"

Kyuhyun mengunci matanya pada wajah Siwon, "Kiss me."

"Apa?" Tanya Siwon tidak begitu mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Cium aku hyung. Sekarang." Pinta Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku yang menciummu.." Tegas Kyuhyun, terlihat dia tidak menerima penolakan.

Siwon seakan tersihir oleh kata-kata Kyuhyun, perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyu, membiarkan nafas hangatnya menerpa kulit wajah Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengusap tengkuk Kyu, sedikit menggelitik daun telinganya.

"You sure?"

"I am" ucap Kyuhyun singkat. Bibir joker itu sedikit ragu menempel ke bibir Kyuhyun, lembut dan sedikit basah. Mengecupnya singkat sebelum menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun sedikit dan menyesapnya. Jantung Siwon berdegup kencang. Benar dia sudah pernah bercinta dengan Kyuhyun, tapi ciuman ini berbeda, ciuman ini membuatnya gugup.

Kyuhyun belum juga merespon, tapi Siwon terus menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Kyu, sedikit gemas, dia akhirnya menyesap bibir bawah Kyu, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit menegang, lidah SIwon mulai menjilat-jilat,membasahi bibir Kyu dengan gerakan sensual. Siwon dapat merasakan darahnya mengalir cepat ke pusat kenikmatan ditubuhnya, dia menginginkan Cho Kyuhyun.

Nafas Siwon mulai menderu, dengan kuat dia merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun semakin erat. Salah satu lengannya meraih dagu Kyu dan menekannya kebawah, berharap Kyu membuka bibirnya yang mengatup rapat agar dia bisa menyusupkan lidahnya kesana dan menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat yang membuncah dan hampir membuatnya gila.

"Oh God.. I want you Kyu.. I do want you… Aku sangat menginginkanmu…" ucap Siwon dimulut Kyuhyun.

Detik itu juga, Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Siwon, menghentikan ciuman Siwon, menghentikan hasrat Siwon yang sudah diujung tanduk.

"Why..?" Suara Siwon berat, matanya masih memancarkan nafsu.

"Hentikan…" Kyuhyun tertahan. "Aku mengerti Siwon, aku mengert sekarang. Aku mengerti apa yang salah dengan kita."

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya, dia tidak menangkap apa yang Kyuhyun maksud. Kyuhyun menahan airmata yang mengancam untuk mengalir deras di pipinya. "Kau hanya menginginkanku. Kau tidak membutuhkanku Siwon… Hasratmu menginginkanku, tapi kau tidak membutuhkan keberadaanku disampingmu.. Itulah kenapa.. hubungan kita tidak berhasil hyung… dan ini bukan tentang aku yang memilih Seunghyun hyung .. I chose him over you not because I loved him, but because you left me. He was the one who offered me love and comfort I needed the most.. Aku belum mencintainya, tapi kini aku sangat berharap aku bisa belajar mencintainya, Siwon…"

Siwon menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Kyuhyun terisak, dia memukul-mukul dadanya sesak.

"You loved me Siwon, kau pernah mencintaiku. Tapikau hanya menginginkanku, kau tidak membutuhkanku. Kau mengerti ini kan?" Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya.

"Kyu…" Siwon tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia harus katakana. Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya sekarang terlihat jauh, tak tersentuh.

"Kumohon.. pergi hyung…."

"Pergilah…." Isak Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak dapat berpikir, hanya kakinya yang menuntunnya melangkah pergi, dia sempat menengok melihat figure Kyuhyun yang memeluk kedua kakinya, wajahnya ditundukkan diantara kedua lututnya.

Kyuhyun yang masih terisak ditempatnya. Dia ingin pergi, menjauh dari semua hal ini. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kehadiran dua namja disana.

"Menangislah… Jika itu membuatmu lebih baik. Berbaik hatilah pada perasaanmu sendiri…" Dan Kyuhyun luluh dipelukan Jaejoong. "Aku ingin pergi hyung…" ucapnya lemah.

A/N annyeong~~~

Uhm, next chap will be YunJae feat Siwon and Seunghyun. ;) And btw, ini juga terinspirasi dari petuah my foster brother **(Alec Jovanka), he said that "Love only isn't enough to survive a relationship, you should feel that you want that person, that you need him in your life" **

**Reviews:**

Choarms: kkk sama, aku aja miris pas baca ulang kalimat itu. Hmmh, Siwon udah mulai sedikit berubah kok. Tq for reviewing

: kkk, yang ini sudah 3713 words nih, gak pendek lagi kan :p Seunghyun memang gentleman alive sih :0 TQ dear

BarbeKyu: mari kita pukpuk Seunghyun. Hope everything turns out well. Thanks ya

shin min hyo: Iya, Seunghyun itu baik, dan dia begitu karena dari awal dia tahu kalau Kyu belum cinta sama dia dan dia menerima resiko itu, jadi dia tidak menuntut. Thanks dear sudah review

gnf: Untuk saat ini TOP maunya Cuma Kyu.. Ayo ayo ada yang mau daftarin siapa buat calonnya TOP? Kkk TQ for the review

miszshanty05: Jangan sedih chingu. Cukup Kyu aja yang galau *ditendang LOL TQ

GaemGyu92:kkk bener tuh, Minho langsung diinterogasi. Iya, I am kan . Nggak tahu kenapa setiap upload dif fn ada beberapa part suka ilang sendiri Oh, mau KIHyun, aku juga mau dong *dorr. Let's talk about it.

xx1013xx: Siwon memang lemot kok, tapi disini udah mulai sadar sedikit-sedikit.. Thanks sudah review

yolyol:*lempar kolor TOP. Kkkkk, iya ini galau semua deh *ikutgalau . Thanks for the review.

Park Kyu: Aku yang nulis aja juga greget pengen jitak tuh 3 orang loh. Seunghyun dari awal sudah tahu kalau Kyu belum cinta dia dan hatinya masih milik orang lain, dan dari kecil dia udah suka kyu, jadi nerima aja. Tapi, belum tahu nantinya ya, kan ego manusia juga tetap ada. Kkkk WonKyu masih ruwet ini, makanya YunJae muncul, semoga ga jadi tambah ruwet, *loh *kabur LOL. Thanks reviewnya

Paprikakyu: Banyak kemungkinan terjadi chingu. Tapi, manusia kan memang dua sisi Iya, kemungkinan ada casts baru. Thanks for reviewing

Kayla WonKyu: Maksud Seunghyun berhutang itu, dia sebagai tunangan Kyu merasa gagal menjaga Kyu, jadi berhutang sama Jaejoong yang notabene saudara Kyu begitu. iya ada tyo, waktu upload dif fn entah kenapa ada part yng hilang, tp sudah re-upload Thanks dear

Mylovelychun: Karena selain terlalu panjang, pengen banget masukin quote nya kakak angkatku chingu, lol *penulislabil. Semoga make sense ya Iya, wonkyutop memang ruwet, semoga YunJae bisa bantu ya.

FiWonKyu0201: Belum berani bikin Mpreg chingu, soalnya msih blur tentang kasus mpreg Thanks for reviewing

Yujin Rei: I will miss your 'venus' btw. Huhuhuhuhu. Oh itu, flashback hubungan wonkyu nya memang sepotong-sepotong di beberapa chapter. Intinya wonkyu tadinya pacaran tp backstreet, yg tahu Cuma Minho (and Jae) aplg Seunghyun masih di US dan Siwon masih terobsesi mengalahkan Seunghyun di mata appa Choi. Dan relationship mereka turns wrong. Siwon yang lama-lama lebih ememntingkan obsesinya terhadap kakaknya, sedangkan Kyu yang merasa tersisihkan. Putus deh. Dan Seunghyun justru tunangan dengan Kyu krn memang Seunghyun dr kecil adores Kyu so much (untuk detail part ini, chapter lenjutan baru sedikit dibahas) Goamwo review nya dear.

Cho Ai Lyn: dear, aku suka banget nih quote nya, boleh aku masukin ke ff ini nanti? Ya? Ya? Ya? *boleh request oneshot deh

evil kyu: Tenang dear, WonKyu tetep bersatu kok, jalan kesananya doing yang jauh dan berliku *plak. Thanks for the review.

RAtnasparkyu: iya, pengen pukpuk TOP Makasih reviewnya chingu.

Wonkyufa: Mari kita carikan jodoh buat TOP kkk, makasih reviewnya chingu.

Guest: Mereka emang rumit kok, selfish tapi juga selfless. makasih reviewnya chingu.

Everadit: kk Go YunJae! Go TOP! Go Won! Hwaiting Kyu! *berasa jadi cheerleader :p Iya ini, masih berpihak ke TOP ya, Masih ruwet memang.. pukpukTOP

Fitri MY: ini termasuk *teamTOP kkkk, ia memang mereka ruwet :p thanks buat reviewnya chingu

rikha-chan: tenang chingu, won udah mulai insyaf kok.. *ditabok. Thanks buat reviewnya

kimfida61: Ditunggu undangannya aja chingu, tapi nanti won bisa bunuh diri dong, *dorr Siwon pasti annti nyesel kok. Kkkk thanks buat reviewnya chingu.


	12. Chapter 12

Announcement :)

Do ask your apologize it's not an update.

Well, I am Shixiel, dan mau buat klarifikasi aja sih. So many plagiarisms nowadays for wonkyu fanfictions, dan itu sangat disayangkan apalagi kelihatannya dilakukan oleh orang yang sama.

Penjiplakan sebuah karya itu adalah rendahan. Apalagi dilakukan untuk menghina karya orang lain (well at least dalam kasus penjiplakan ff ini dengan cast yang diganti dengan sooman-kyuhyun, -my comment of that is only Whattafak..lol) and this is the link of the plagiarsm yang mengcopy-paste-edit ff saya s/9670608/1/A-Night-To-Remember dengan author Wiress SK .

So, I'm telling you guys, kalau bisa tolong untuk yang plagiat begitu di report abuse saja. Apalagi niat banget untuk membuat fanwar dan shipper war.

Whatever this guy or girl (I'm not even sure she/he is human being though) is doing, he/she isn't worth our attention. But honestly, jujur saja, ini sangat mengecewakan.

Saya juga belum memutuskan untuk hiatus atau tidak karena masalah ini. Kalau memutuskan untuk hiatus rasanya kok menyenangkan si pembuat onar ya? LOL sedangkan kalau meneruskan, well, it half hurts me half entertains me as fuck that si peng-copy and paste and edit the charas itu membuat pairingnya menjadi Sooman-Kyuhyun, yang menurut saya menghina sekali.

Thanks for the attention and for reading this :)

Love and Cheers, ShixieL


End file.
